SEa Air and Loud
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: 15 años después, Lincoln Loud se unio a la Marina de los Estados Unidos, para despues convertirse en un SEAL ―Elite de la Marina―, pero cuando su vida militar se interpone entre su relacion con sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, debera elegir su entre su carrera o su familia. Drama y accion. Contenido sexual, incesto y engaño. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

[Antalya, Turquia, 15 de Diciembre, 8:32 am]

Lo que pasa con los americanos es que son muy reconocibles, por lo que es sorprendente pensar que ellos poseen a los mejores espias del mundo, a diferencia de los hombres del medio oriente que son considerablemente delgados, los americanos eran bastante altos, debido a su facilidad para adquirir servicios medicos y de alimentacion.

Lincoln Loud no era la excepción.

Unos cuantos años habian pasado desde que dejo Michigan y se habia enlistado, para servir en el extranjero.

Con una camisa color gris se notaban sus musculos perfectamente marcados, botas caqui y pantalonea jeans azules y holgados, sus manos eran grandes y asperas, igual a las de un albañil, debio haber sostenido objetos metalicos durante un largo tiempo ¿no?

Usaba gafas delgadas, igual a las que usa un aviador naval despues de aterrizar en un portaviones.

Su reloj analogico en la muñeca marcaban las 8:32 am.

-de acuerdo, Americano, donde estan mis armas.

Lincoln estaba sentado en una mesa en un pequeño y elegande cafe Turco, junto a el habia un hombre de piel mas morena, de cabello oscuro y unos lentes casi identicos a los lincoln, él habia hecho tal pregunta.

-relajate, bebe mas cafe, confirme el rumor de que el cafe turco es bueno.

-no estoy jugando.

-aunque prefiero el colombiano.

-suficiente, yo represento a gente muy poderosa, a las que no les gusta perder el tiempo, y no me gusta perder el mio.

Lincoln levanto la taza y dio un sorbo mirando fijamente a traves de sus rayban al sujeto.

Dejo y la taza y puso una cara seria.

-¿y mi dinero?

-lo tendras una vez que yo tenga mis armas

-... Tus armas... Sabes una cosa, en estados unidos nos gusta pensar que tenemos un mundo de posibilidades, que podemos hacer lo que queramos siempre y cuando nos esforcemos.

-estoy impasientandome, por que me dices esto.

-por que es una mentira, puedes hacer lo que quieres, siempre y cuando tengas el estrato requerido.

-uy que refinado, mis armas- puso sus dedos en cojunto y golpeo la mesa tal cual un juez golpea con su mazo.

Lincoln miro hacia el techo y se recosto en la espalda de la silla.

-estan en una bodega en un puerto de Estambul.

-¿por que allá?

-por que alla hay mas contenedores y sera mas dificil que los encuentren, seccion 5, fila 4, columna 4, color azul, indicativo Lima 458-2.

-¿bien, que hay allí?

-lo que pediste.

-revisa la factura.

-60 m16, 100 car-15, 100 m9, granadas de mano, uniformes, botas, vision nocturna, silenciadores. La municion la consigues tu.

-lograste que todo entrara en un contenedor?

-soy organizado, estor acostumbrado a meter muchas cosas en espacios reducidos, no vi una diferencia entre un contenedor... Y un armario adaptado- dijo eso ultimo en voz baja.

-que?

-nada.

-bien supongo que eso es todo, recibiras el dinero una vez que yo haya visto todo.

El turco se iba a levantar cuando un pie debajo de la mesa pateo el suyo, haciendo que consecuentemente se volviera a sentar. Lincoln con su brazo derecho uso su mano para tomar su nuva y hacer que la cara del turco se acercara a la suya.

-crees que puedes irte y robarle? , te cuento un secreto, tu conoces a gente poderosa que hacen que envíen a gente a matar a quien no te agrada, pero yo prefiero hacerlo con mis propias manos, ya sabes "si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo"

El turco estaba empezando a sudar frío.

-crees que si te mato ahora, crees que pensare en ti mañana, no, mañana esta pensando en si desayunar huevos o waffles, tal vez ambos.

-E-e-esta en mi auto

-bien, ve a buscarlo

Lincoln lo solto y el turco salto de silla, lincoln toma su taza y da otro sorbo y da una sonrisa cínica al ver como el turco camino rapido al estacionamiento, este insertar la llave a la cajuela y...

¡Booonnnnnngggg!

muchas personas empiezan a gritar y a salir corriendo, lincoln solo se queda alli y termina su taza, se levanta y deja el dinero del cafe en la mesa.

Cuando va saliendo del cafe saca su teléfono y lo coloca en su oído.

-esta hecho

-eso fue sorprendente teniente, pero no podias ser mas sutil?

-si pude, púde.

-como sea, la CIA ahora me debe un favor

-necesitas deshacerte de alguien? Lo podiamos haber arreglado.

-no algo aun mas difícil, vacaciones.

-vacaciones?

-no me las dieron, pero ahora lo haran.

-claro, gracias por su ayuda Teniente, su pais se lo agradece.

-fue un placer, loud fuera

Cualga su telefono y tararea por la calle y se empiezan a escuchar sirenas que se acercan al lugar.


	2. Porque no?

Capitulo 2

[Langley, Virginia, 16 de Diciembre, 8:00 pm]

-Seon Huawrih ha sido eliminado, mision exitosa sin bajas civiles.

Le dijo el agente Dereck Banks al director de operaciones Steve Crew. En la sala donde estaban se encontraba el sub-director de la CIA, el enlace cor la casa blanca y el jefe del servicio de operaciones clandestinas.

Y el mismo director de la CIA, Carl Rikes

-a quien usaste para esta operacion- pregunto Rikes.

-use a un operativo de la marina muy calificado, de los mejores diria yo.

-quieres compartirlo, debo saber quien es este sujeto para saber que tiene de especial como para darle el aseo a el y no a los nuestros.

Banks saco varios expedientes sobre la mesa

-Lincoln Loud, Marina de Guerra, Teniente de Corbeta, Graduado en Annapolis, Inteligencia Naval y Seal Calificado, Equipo 3.

-parece un maldito adolecente, debe ser mas joven que mi hijo

-lo es, tiene 25

-es joven, eso me gusta, guardalo, estoy seguro que sera de utilidad algun dia.

-lo tendre en cuenta, ha por cierto Lincoln, el quere vacaciones.

-Denselas, he conocido a quienes piden un Ferrari, eso es mas barato.

-si señor.

[Camp Leatherneck, Afghanistan, 17 de Diciembre, 8:32 am]

La marina le había beneficiado a Lincoln, él problema seria que no había tenido vacaciones en mas de cuatro años

He aquí las navidades pasadas de Lincoln Loud, o mas bien las amenazas de muerte de sus hermanas a Lincoln Loud porno visitar las en navidad.

* * *

•••Hace cuatro años y medio•••

La marina no permitia llamadas para evitar la fuga de información, clare que nadie la seguía, él problema es que lincoln era un Seal, y todo era monitoreado ya que él es un operativo que actúa en las primeras lineas enemigas e incursiones constantes, por lo que su identidad era clasificada tanto en Afghanistan como Estados Unidos.

Esta política fue tomada después de Crist Kyle, donde su identidad se revelo y Al-Qaeda puso precio por su cabeza.

La única forma de contactar con un marino es por correo, una carta...o...un mensaje de voz.

Luna: hola hermano, lamento que no te dieran vacaciones, por favor cuidate.

Leni: Lincoln, por favor serias tan amable de traerme a algún recuerdo de París (estacionado en Afganistan) saludos.

Lori: Lincoln, tengo excelentes noticias! Estoy embarazada! AHHHHH! Son literalmente las mejores noticias de toda mi vida, te envió una foto del eco, por favor llámame! AAAHHHHH!

Lori estaba embarazada...otra vez, ya había conocido a sus pequeñas sobrinas, Lorane y lira unas preciosas niñas rubias, por dios eran iguales a Lily cuando era niña, o mas bien a Laña y Lola.

ahora dos mas, lincoln no le gustaba pensar en eso, acaso lori piensa seguir los paso de su madre?

solo le gustaba saber que tenia dos lindas sobrinas

Luan: oh, hola lincoln, lamento si mi voz se oye rara, estoy comiendo papas fritas, ah por cierto soy Luan tu hermana grasosa, jajajaja entiendes, oye llamo para saber como estas, nos vemos "salvavidas" jajajaja entiendes.

Lincoln escucho en voz alta este mensaje mientras hacia su papeleo, ha sus compañeros Seals no les pareció gracioso. Lincoln no recordó la ultima vez que había sentido tanto miedo a la muerte.

Los Seals tienen una manera muy particular de encargarse de alguien.

Se toman su tiempo.

Lana: Hola linc, soy lana, oye por favor, podrías llamar de vez en cuando quiero que conoscas a mis reptiles, a mi lagarto, a mi serpiente, a mi tortuga...15 minutos mas...como sea, adiós linc oye.

Lola: oye maleducado, llama para felicitarme, gane él certamen miss USA hace poco...por tercera vez, él titulo del universo es mio. Como sea llámame o deja un mensaje, mi agente te llamara...es broma, llámame cuando quieras, adiós.

Lisa: Lincoln, te llamo desde la Universidad Estatal de Míchigan para decirte que logre la creación de aditamento biomolecular de iones y neutrinos ambos negativos para crear la perfecta arma de carácter atómica, te llamo después.

Lincoln había hecho un curso de ingeniería nuclear avanzada cuando estaba en la Academia Naval, pero los conocimentos de Lisa lo habían dejado con un: "Eh?"

-Creo un arma Química- le dijo un Tecnico nuclear avanzado que de casualidad estaba bebiendo café y trabajando en su labtop, que fue empleado por él departamento de defensa como contratista privado.

-oh, gracias- dijo lincoln.

Lucy: saludos hermano mayor, soy lucy, lincoln, e de advertirte, las cartas han hablado pero él destino incierto esta, corres grave peligro y todo que consideras tu amigo, has de enfrentar a la muerte, cuando esta a tu frente llegue.

Lincoln se encontraba comiendo en una mesa con sus compañeros.

Ninguno dudo en abandonar la mesa después de haber escuchado esto.

Lynn: Hola Linc, me viste en él campeonato mundial de voleibol? Ganamos él oro, wo ho, oye por favor llámame si? te quiere Lynn.

Rita: Hola hijo, como estas? Podrías llamar a casa de vez en cuando no crees? Jajajaja...Lincoln...la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada, se que tu estas en una zona peligrosa, por dios lincoln, llámame si? quiero saber aunque sea si sigues vivo, lincoln recuerda que te amo mucho, tu madre.

lincoln desearía llamar a su madre en estos momentos, pero la marina solo daba pocos minutos de llamadas cifradas y lincoln lasusaba para contactar a..."alguien especial"

Lynn Sr: Hola hijo, como estas? Hijo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, gracias por lo que haces por él país...pero hijo, por favor llámame si, me gustaría saber como estas, si por favor llámame, no podría soportar perderte...no soy tan fuerte.

Lily: Hola Linkin soy tu hermana favorita, mama me dio tu numero, solo puedo enviarte mensajes de voz, cada vez que intento llamar dice "numero restringido" no es justo no te parece...Lincoln todos pensamos en ti, no importa lo lejos que estén las otras chicas, mama y papa saben que ellas estarán bien, pero tu, estas en la guerra, no te juzgo ni nada pero por que? Por que ir a la guerra? Porque decidiste enlistarte, bueno solo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, te quiere Lily.

Lincoln escucho él ultimo mensaje de su teléfono satelital.

Dio un gran suspiro.

* * *

-No, lo lamento hijo no te podemos permitir irte

-pero señor por que, hice mi trabajo, siempre cumplí mi deber, me reporte justo a la hora exacta! Por que cárajo no puedo ir a casa?!

-por que eres jodida mente bueno, por eso.

-eh?

-Lincoln, eres de los mejores que he Visto, terminaste de primero en tu clase BUDS, eres él mejor tirador que tenemos, rappel, paracaidismo, demoliciones, artes marciales, comunicaciones, eres muy bueno, chico.

-él departamento de defensa me comunico que te necesitamos aquí, lo siento hijo, lo siento.

Lincoln termino su charla con él capitán de corbeta Josh Hawret, comandante del equipo seals 3.

-por que no hablas con él sindicato?

-que hay de la asociación?

-por que no hablas con Group Heart?

Mas tarde ese mismo día lincoln estaba entrenando con unos compañeros practicas de tiro.

-están locos, todos saben que él sindicato no tiene poder comparado Con SECNAV (Departamento de Marina), la asociación es para publicidad y periodismo y Heart? No tengo TEPT (trastorno de estrés post-traumatico), además, imagínense si llego a quejarme por cada cosa que no me gusta, seria teniente él resto de mi carrera.

Por lo tanto lincoln solo pudo rezagarse sin poder ir con su familia, hubo una que otra visita a sus hermanas por separado, pudo conocer a sus sobrinas, pudo salir con Leni en España, pudo apoyar a Lola en su certamen de Belleza en Noruega, pero nunca estuvo con toda la familia reunido.

* * *

mas mensajes que le enviaron sus hermanas eran

•••Hace tres años•••

Lori: Lincoln, por favor ven un día de estos a visitar a Lira y Lorane, están bastante grandes, ven rápido! SIIII?

Luna: oye Linc fui nominada a una grammy por mi cancion de Rock "Adioss Amigo" estoy segura de que lo has escuchado, se que probablemente no puedas venir pero si es posible por favor mirala, seria muy importante para mi.

Lincoln no pudo llegar a la base ese día para verla, entro en combate en las afueras de Ramadi.

Luan: oye hermanito, podrías llamar mas seguido no?...no era un chiste, no hemos hablado en cinco meses, llama quieres?

Leni: hola Lincoln no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo sabes? Me gustaría ir contigo a algún lugar. Por cierto, te quería decir que conocí a un hombre muy encantador, llevamos seis meses en un relación, antes de querer vivir juntos quería que lo conocieras y él también quiere conocerte, así tu también podrías bendecir nuestra relación, eres mi hermano sabes? Se supone que ese es tu Trabajo, cuadate hermano, te amo.

Lola: Lincoln! Conocí a un chico encantador, me gustaría que lo conocieras, ven! Y mas te vale que sea rapido, la ultima vez que te vi fue hace ocho meses! Te quiero.

Lana: Hola Linncc! Soy yo Lana, Abriré mi propia tienda de mascotas, escuchaste? Por faver llámame y si quieres hablamos en la tienda, ven a verla cuando quieras. Oh, por cierto, Charles también te extraña, Wouf! Wouf! Adiós!

Lily: Linky soy tu hermana favorita. Saque un nueve en mi examen de historia y papa me compro un helado!

Escuchar la voz de lily era lo mas doloroso de todo, ella y linconl siempre compartieron una conexión, él día que él se fue a Annapolis ella fue la que mas lloro...durante días.

* * *

no hace mucho recibio correos de Lynn y demuchas mas hermanas, pero el de lynn lo sorprendió bastante y lo preocupo.

Lynn: Hola lincoln, oye sabes algo estoy interesada mucho en lo que ahora te dedicas, se que estas en la marina pero...exactamente que es lo que haces allí? Quiero decir, cual es tu papel? que tienes que hacer? que pasa si no lo haces? Ese tipo de cosas.

Lincoln apago él equipo.

Él no le había dicho a nadie.

Ni su familia, amigos, nada.

solo sabían que estaba en la marina.

pero su familia no sabia.

que estaba en los Seals, es mas, no decía nada sobre que es lo que hacia.

Cuando lincoln acerco su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Lynn.

Sintió una mano que tomaba su muñeca, era él capitán Hawret.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

-oh! Lincoln lo siento, supongo que estabas por contarle a tu hermana a como te dedicas a supervisar él mantenimiento de un peloton de blindados no?

Hawret estaba con una sonrisa cinica que poco a poco fue siendo degradada a un rostro serio. La presión aumentaba cada segundo que Lincoln no respondía.

-si, que curioso, estaba por hacer exactamente eso mismo.

-Genial! Te veré afuera, vino él pelotón de adiestramiento para una evaluación fisica, seguimos nosotros.

-Claro Capitan.

Lincoln vio sus notificaciones.

-oh! Hay mas.

Vio un montón de correo, iniciando los enunciados como "Llámame" "Hola hijo llamame" "Hijo es mama llámame" "oye maleducado llámame" "lincoln 'hombre sin clase' Loud Llamame" "hola hermano llámame".

Lincoln saco de su chaqueta una foto.

En ella estaban todas sus hermanas.

Se quedo mirando la foto durante un buen rato.

Ting!

Una notificacion.

De...Bobby?

Lincoln abrió él archivo.

Bobby: Hola Hermano, soy Bobby tu hermano favorito, oye te llamo para ver si tal vez podrías venir a visitarnos a Lori y a mi, las niñas te aman, todo él tiempo preguntan cuando vendrá él tío Lincoln? En serio, están locas por ti, te quieren mas a ti que a mi, por favor hermano, ven, eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Lincoln abrio un cajon de su pequeño escritorio, había una gran cantidad de fotos, allí estaban ellas Lorane y Lira junto con lincoln.

Lincoln tuvo un sentimiento algo paternal.

Tuvo un dolor en él pecho.

De no poder verlas en persona ni hablar con ellas.

Lo mismo con todas sus hermanas, sus padres, su familia...y su...

-Loud! Nuestro turno! Trae tu equipo!

Grito Hawret

-Si señor.

Cogió su arma que estaba en él escritorio, un HK 416.

Antes de irse toma la foto de su familia, padres y sobrinas y les dio un beso y se los guardo dentro de su camisa.

-debí ser bombero.


	3. Acepto

Capitulo 3

[Camp Leatherneck, Afghanistan, 17 de Diciembre, 10:32 am]

-no tengo idea de como lo hiciste Loud pero, no puedo hacer nada, esto viene de arriba así, te deceso feliz viaje y feliz navidad.

Dijo Hawret dandole una corta sonrisa y dando media vuelta.

Su cara era bastante complicada, pero lincoln la definió como indiferente, lo cual lo exitaba por dentro, poner a su comandante en su lugar, no tiene precio.

Lincoln por fin tendría vacaciones luego de cuatro años de servicio continuó.

Pasaría la primera navidad con su familia en cuatro años.

Conocería al novio de Leni y al Novio de Lola, "veremos que tal son" era su pensamiento.

Según rumores incluso Lily llevaría a su Novio.

Relaciones.

Hizo recordar a lincoln sus propias relaciones, después de que Ronnie Anne y Lincoln rompieran su relación formal los dos siguieron siendo amigos.

Lincoln después conoció a una chica de la universidad de Yale, cuando él equipo de la Academia Naval jugaban un amistoso en Basequetball, después de una serie de rumores, complicaciones y la larga distancia los dos decidieran terminar, curiosamente termino bien, los dos se envían una que carta y llamada.

Vanesa, ese era él nombre de esa hermosa estudiante de Criptologia de Yale.

Después Comenzó una relación formal con una teniente de la fuerza Aérea, Lincoln aun estaba en Annapolis, él 20 ella 24, lincoln le encanto salir con una mujer mayor, la relación poco a poco se fue acabando, la hermosa Teniente Alexis piloto de F-22 de la Fuerza Aérea se sumo a la lista de las relaciones de Lincoln Loud.

Y otra vez también Termino bien.

Lincoln estaba preocupado, no le dama peso pero...

Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en alguien bueno para terminar sus relaciones?

No.

No lo aceptaba, no quería ser eso.

No quería pensar que era bueno.

Bueno para terminar relaciones?...No jodas!...no...él no quería...terminar su relacion...su relación actual.

La novia de Lincoln.

Una Enfermera del Hospital Pediátrico De Providence, quien Lincoln conoció hace seis meses, mientras ella estaba en él cuerpo de paz ayudando a las personas mas pobres de Afghanistan.

Una mujer muy alta, Rubia, Joven (20 años), piel clara como la nieve, graciosa, elocuente, hija de un aviador naval de la guerra de vietnam.

Era perfecta.

Él problema?

Los Médicos sin Fronteras y Él cuerpo de paz se establecieron en él lugar mas peligroso del planeta.

En la Provincia de Helmand, la región mas peligrosa de Afghanistan.

La zona que no controla Al Qaeda la controla él EI, la Zona que no controla EI, la controla Al Nuestra, y así sucesivamente.

Podías nombrar mas de diez frentes terrorista que dominaban esa zona. Eran grupos diferentes pero una cosa es cierta,todos eran Yihadistas y todos odiaban a los Estados Unidos.

Lincoln se ofreció voluntariamente a actuar como guardaespaldas de los doctores...y las enfermeras.

Varios doctores eran estadounidenses, y como los medios liberales se dedicaban a atacar a las fuerzas armadas, el pentagono no quería en los encabezados "Él Pentágono deja morir a Doctores Humanitarios por que no hay presupuesto" o cualquier mierda así.

Por lo que tanto Hawret como él "comandante" dejaron que actuara de Romeo en Afghanistan.

Había conseguido a la mejer mujer del mundo.

Estaba convencido de hacer que la relación funcionase.

Y eso nos lleva al presente.

-Estas bromeando!

-no, no lo hago

-vienes a casa? En serio?!

Ella estaba en él turno de recepcionista nocturna en él hospital con un montón de niños y recién nacidos pero eso no impidió que...

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Diera el grito de felicidad mas grande del mundo como para que los pacientes, doctores y recién nacidos(XD) le dieran una cara de muerte.

Lincoln tuvo que quitarse él teléfono del oído y limpiarlo con él dedo.

Él teléfono alejado de él se podios escuchar...

-lincoln? Lincoln? Estas allí?

-oh si si aquí estoy amor.

-lo siento.

Lincoln podía senter su vergüenza a través del teléfono.

"Su cara debe estar roja y linda" pensó lincoln con una sonrisa muy encantadora.

Lástima que ella no la pueda ver.

-eso me lleva a mi otra propuesta.

-espera! espera! No vas a pedirme matrimonia o si?

-...o no arruinaste la sorpresa, ahora que hago con este anillo.

-QUE! Lincoln por dios! Apenas hemos estado cinco meses!

-es Broma

-oh si si claro, que querías decirme?

-te gustaría ir a mi casa para navidad?

-en serio!

-si

-Aguarda amor espera un momento.

Ella despego su telefono de su oreja y

-chicas.

Llamo a sus otras compañeras enfermeras y doctoras del hospital, que se reunieron en un circulo muy cerrado.

Segundo despues.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

lincoln esta vez no solo se quito él teléfono de la oreja, casi lo deja caer jugando malabares con él.

Cuando ella dejo a sus amigos tomo él teléfono torpemente

-EH e hola lincoln si si eso estaría genial me encantaría

Ella dijo con una voz seria.

-de acuerdo estaré en Providence en dos días nos vemos.

-nos vemos.

-Te Quiero Lincoln.

-Te Quiero Chloe.

Lincoln cologo.

Chloe Brunën esa hermosa chica era la novia actual de lincoln.

Pasar la primera navidad juntos.

Porque.

Lincoln tuvo un sentimiento al enterarse de que sus hermanas llevarían unos acompañantes.

Un esposo, Dos Novios, dos conocidos.

La factura.

Lincoln sintió que debía llevar a alguien.

No podía llegar con las manos vacías.

-Yo también te quiero teniente!

Grito un suboficial

-Jajajaja

-jajaja uy uy

-jajaja oh si nena oh! oh!

-Ja Ja Ja ya maduren idiotas, tienen 15 años?

-Dame Amor!

-Jodete!

[Camp Leatherneck, Afghanistan, 11 de Diciembre, 8:32 am]

-Matrimonio?

Hacer tres años Leni le había comentado a Lincoln que conoció a un hombre, se habían vuelto novios en ese tiempo, le había propuesto matrimonio a Leni.

-Noviazgo?

Lily le había comentado hace un par de meses que tenia un novio, y quería que lincoln lo conociera, Lily, ahora una joven de 18 años estaba a punto de ingresar a la Universidad Estatal de Michigan, quería ser maestra.

-Matrimonio? Otro

Luna.

Conoció a un Britanico, dueño de una disquera, un joven de espirito libre igual que Luna. Ellos habían cenado una vez, lincoln le pareció agradable, no compartió la conexión con bobby pero era agradable.

Lincoln no opino mas.

Si su hermana era feliz, él era feliz.

Le dio la advertencia de que si le toca un cabello, es hombre muerto.

-eres serio verdad hombre?

Dijo Rick, él prometido de Luna.

-solo digamos que matar a un hombre es mas fácil de lo que parece, y aunque no lo creas, no hay tanta culpa, uno cree que ese rostro lo vera por siempre pero no, te olvidaz incluso donde lo enterraste, y vas te tomas una taza de cafe.

Esa no era la personalidad de lincoln, no era él chico sociable, dulce y agradable que era, pero esta era una prueba.

Para ver si Rick aguantaba.

Si en serio quería a Luna, no la dejaría por una pequeña advertencia.

Strike tres: Lola

Este seria él séptimo novio de lo la en tres años, los novios de Lo la Eran un Futbolista Español, un Guitarrista Argentino, Un Jeque Emiratense, Un heredero frances de un fabrica de autos de lujo, un hijo de un ducado de Países Bajos.

Esa era la lista.

Lincoln había contribuido para hacer que se largaran, pero Lola, la mujer mas exigente que podía imaginar, las advertencias lincoln y las exigencias de Lola...eran demasiado para hasta él mas fuerte de los hombres.

Pero ahora, Lola le había dicho que conoció a un hombre muy educado, apuesto y encantador, que no era como los otros idiotas, "eso yo lo juzgare personalmente" pensó lincoln.

Claro, todo eso si la junta de relaciones humanas del NSWC (Comando de Guerra Especial Naval) lo permitiera.

Lincoln entro a la carpa de campaña donde había una mesa, en ella estaban sentados tres hombres todos vestidos con camuflaje de Desierto que Lincoln.

Los hombres en la mesa:

Teniente de Navio, Stephard.

Capitán de Corbeta, Duchter.

Capitán de Fragata, West.

Y ahí estaba él capitán de Corbeta Hawret.

-teniente de Fragata Lincoln Loud, por favor tome asiento.

-si señor.

-veras Lincoln, la razón por la que decidimos hacer un consejo por una simple solicitud de acciones, es que se la tenemos que negar.

-Señor con todo respeto, por que? No he tenido vacaciones en mas de tres años.

-loud usted sabe que esto es una guerra

-hemos estado en esta guerra durante mas de 20 años señor, a que llegamos?

-guardese eso loud, no hablamos sobre politica.

-Loud, usted es un excelente soldado, de los mas calificados, el comando ordeno que en estas fechas solo se queden los mejores, en esos esta usted.

-Usted estuvo en Annapolis?

-si señor.

-Que titulo obtuvo?

-Arquitecto Naval señor

-excelente, estoy enterado de que usted solicito su entrada a la escuela naval de postgrado y la escuela de Guerra Naval no?

-Así es señor.

-Quiere ser almirante Loud?

-Si señor.

-Quiere ser jefe del comando?

-Quiero ser jefe de operaciones

Los del consejo se rieron en forma de broma, lincoln también se río con ellos.

Jefe de Operaciones o Jefe de Operaciones Navales, es él Almirante de mayor rango de la marina estadounidense, todo miembro y personal de la marina esta bajo su mando.

-Bueno a fin de cuentas Loud, lo sentimos pero no podemos darle de permiso.

-no se sienta mal loud, no es él único que se queda, ni a mi me dieron él permiso.

-esta es la vida que elegimos.

-esta es la vida que usted escogió.

-...Gracias Señor...Permiso para retirarme.

-Adelante.

Lincoln salio de la tienda ya quería llegar a la suya.

Caminaba mirando al piso, la arena se hacia cada vez mas pesada, a pesar que esta estaba barrida y aplinada.

Como se supone que iba a ver la cara de sus sobrinas después de esto. El sabia que ellas lo querían, y él les había fallado una primera navidad, la segunda y la tercera.

-es una lastima no?

Lincoln no pudo evitar voltear y vio a un hombre.

Un tipo con una camisa gris clara, botas y jeans. Unos lentes ocultaban sus ojos.

-usted es?

-Banks, Dereck, trabajo para la CIA.

\- ...

-vera Loud, he escuchado grandes cosas de usted.

-quien le dijo mi nombre?

-usted es conocido en la comunidad de operaciones, debido a su éxito en "Executive Force" y "Libertarian Front".

-Que quiere?

-Su ayuda

Le mostró una foto junto con una carpeta.

-quien es este?

-Seon Huawrih, traficante y comprador de armas de Turquía, cuando Isis y los talibanes quieren comprar armas lo llaman a él, nos causo un dolor en él culo recientemente e hizo enojar a unos altos mandos.

-Quiere que lo mate?

-no no no, no diga matar, la CIA no usa ese tipo de lenguaje, preferimos "recado" "encargo" "limpieza" usted elija.

-eso es básicamente si.

-arreglamos un encuentro, él se vera en una reunion con un corrupto operativo del NSA alias "Él Americano".

-otra vez no entiendo.

-usted es el Americano.

-ok...sabe? Tengo mejores cosas que hablar de operaciones negras con un tipo de la agencia.

Lincoln dio media vuelta y siguio su camino.

-no querés un favor?

Lincoln se detuvo.

-todo él mundo quiere algo, dinero? Una casa sin hipoteca? Un ferrari? Todo él mundo quiere un ferrari, muchos lo piden.

Lincoln miro la foto otra vez, vio parcialmente hacia los lados y apretó los labios.

-Cualquier cosa?

-si, es dinero no?

Lincoln toco su bolsillo donde estaba la foto de su familia

Vinieron las imágenes de su familia

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily.

Su padre, Lynn

Su madre, Rita

Su hermano Bobby

Y sus sobrinas

•••Hace cinco meses•••

[Base Estadounidense de Ramstein, Alemania, 11 de septiembre, 4:03 pm]

Lincoln estaba esperando en una acera de la base.

Cuando...

-Tío!

Lincoln vio como lori corría detrás de unas niñas sosteniendo su bolso.

Un par de hermanas Lorane Loud de 2 años y Lira Loud de 1 año y medio

Son muy jóvenes, como es posible que corran así de rápido, penso lincoln.

-Tío, dijeron las niñas al unisono saltaron a sus brazos.

Lincoln sostuvo a una con cada brazo y las alzo, las niñas se agarraban de su cuello.

-Guau! Pero quienes son este par de líndas señoritas? Yo esperaba a mis jovenes sobrinas, pero me conformare con estas joyas.

Las niñas rieron.

-Lori!

Dijo lincoln emocionado por ver a su ya adulta mayor...hermana mayor.

Lori lo abrazo.

Lincoln tuvo que agacharse un poco y lori pararse de puntillas para llegar a la altura de su hermano menor.

-Hola lincoln, Guau, si que estas fuerte.

Lori sintió los brazos de sur hermano, debían ser él doble que los de bobby.

-si entreno todos los días.

-nada mal para ser mecánico.

-jeje si supongo, oye estoy hambriento llevamos a las niñas a comer.

-Bueno

Y así pasaron dos días, lincoln logro estar con sus sobrinas, conocerlas y hablar con lori.

Estaba ya en él aeropuerto donde lincoln llevo a lori y a las niñas a tomar su vuelo.

-Fue divertido tío lincoln.

-Si, eres súper cool, gracias por todo.

-nada es suficiente para mis pequeñas.

-Adiós Lori.

-Adiós Lincoln, ven a visitarnos.

-Lo haré Lori.

\- Tío Tío

Las niñas jalaban su camisa llamando su atención.

\- si niñas?

-vendrás a casa de los abuelos para navidad?

Lincoln las miro.

Directamente a sus ojos.

"Demonios sacaron los ojos de Lynn" pensó lincoln.

\- yo...yo...

Miro a lori que le daba señales con los ojos que le dijera algo a las niñas.

-Yo...yo...niñas yo...

Las niñas tenían ojos de cachorro y juntaron sus manos como ángel.

-si si estará en casa.

-SIIIIII!

Ellas abrazaron sus piernas.

Él se agacho y les dio un ultimo abrazo.

Lori se acerco a él y le dijo al oído.

-mas vale que no las decepciones Lincoln, ellas en serio te aman, si tuvieran que elegir te elegirían a ti antes que a Bobby.

Lori le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ellas se fueron, cada una tomando la mano de su madre, y seguían saludando a la distancia.

Lincoln hizo lo mismo hasta que sus almas se perdieron en la multitud

Lincoln suspiro con la nariz.

•••Presente•••

Lincoln dejo de mirar al vacío y quito su mano de su bolsillo.

-entonces? Que dice Teniente?

-...acepto.


	4. Primer vuelo a casa

**Es la primera vez que mando un mensaje.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, si hay algo que no les parezca de la obra por favor comenten, acepto críticas constructivas, soy de los que no se molestan fácilmente, si tienen alguna duda que significa cada cosa por ejemplo alguna terminología o acrónimo pónganlo en los comentarios y lo contestare lo más rápido posible, y además recuerden que también está internet así que….**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban la historia de ¿qué hace Lincoln cuando es un SEAL? pero estoy** **escribiendo principalmente ¿Que hace Lincoln cuando NO es un SEAL? pero capítulos futuros escribiré sobre operaciones especiales llevadas a cabo por Lincoln en forma de bonus.**

 **-Con respecto a las preguntas:**

 **¿Por qué Lincoln se alistó? no la esperen pronto, desde el principio supe donde debo colocar esa parte. Pero cuando lo lleva a luz, créanme, todo tendrá sentido.**

 **¿Por qué uso el horario UCT? estaba pensando en usar el horario militar OTAN, pero sentí que así sería más complicado, una forma que yo tengo de velos anfictión es que son similares a una novela ligera, tramas interesantes pero con palabras fáciles de entender.**

 **Nota: Por cierto en operaciones especiales si usare el horario militar y el alfabeto radiofónico, las operaciones tendrán una gran cantidad de terminologías al estilo de Tom Clancys, no afectaran las historias en el futuro y aunque es para cualquiera será un poco complicado entenderla si no está familiarizado con temas militares.**

 **-con respecto a los carteles:**

 **Esta es una obra al estilo militar, y me resultaría extraño no hacer una bitácora, sé que es confuso y aun mas con los flashback, pero no se preocupen, arreglare eso pronto, y si alguno tiene una sugerencia, soy de mente abierta.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a varios comentadores y gracias por su apoyo, espero deleitarlos muy pronto.**

 **Y gracias en especial a cierta escritora que me dio unos consejos que no voy a olvidar.**

 **Al final de este capítulo, difícilmente no me odien.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos pasados y si en los futuros los hay avísenme.**

Capítulo 4

[Camp Leatherneck, Afganistán, 18 de Diciembre, 6:30 am]

―Fired up― cantaba Lincoln.

― ¡Fired up! ―Repetían los que lo seguían.

― Here we go

― ¡Here we Go!

― On the Road

― ¡On the Road!

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, pero aun así los SEALS trotaba y cantaban hoy igual que lo habían hecho durante los últimos cinco meses, seis días de la semana, dos veces al dia. Hoy era el último dia Lincoln en la base, pero eso no lo salvo, además de ellos los otros tres pelotones de la compañía "Hotel" marchaban.

Aunque no les pertenecía, la marcha "Fire up" que es de los Marines era muy popular en la Base, por lo que era cantado por miembros de todas las ramas.

Lincoln era el oficial al mando designado, por lo que él dirigía el trote.

― Feels Good

― ¡Feels Good!

― Fired up

― ¡Fire Up! ― Y finalizaron.

―Buen trabajo señores ―con voz entrecortada ― ¡Ropan Filas!

Cualquiera creería que para un marino un trote no sería nada, pero cualquiera que desde de las 4:00 am trote 8 kilómetros cuando el dia de ayer hubo acondicionamiento de tiro hasta las 11:00 pm, es mucho para la mayoría, lo sigue siendo incluso para los que estuvieron en "La Semana del Infierno".

Lincoln fue a buscar su teléfono celular en su tienda, para después tomar debajo de su cama un estuche, Lincoln lo coloco en una mesa cercana, y lo abrió, dentro estaba un HK416, en los bordes había varios accesorios de arma, como miras, laser, bipode, guardamano, silenciadores, grip, riles y correas, el arme era de color arena, ideal para pasar desapercibido a larga distancia, "el negro no es camuflaje" proverbio SEAL.

De un lado de la mesa tomo un auricular y lo conecto a su teléfono satelital, comenzó a marcar.

―Hola mama, habla Lincoln.

• • •

 _― ¡_ _no puedo creerlo es grandioso!_

―Si mama lo sé.

 _―_ _No puedo creerlo, ¿¡en serio vendrás a casa!?_

―Si mama, si por tercera vez.

 _― ¡_ _CARIÑO! ¡LILY! ¡VENGAN RAPIDO!_ ―Lincoln toco su oreja haciendo una mueca de dolor.

― _¿_ _Mama estas bien?_ ― Dijo Lily

― _¿_ _cariño que pasa?_ ―Dijo Lynn Sr.

― _¡_ _Lincoln vendrá a casa para navidad!_

 _―_ _No puede ser ¡ahhhhhhhh!_ _―_ _Grito Lily._

 _―_ _No puede ser ¡ahhhhhhhh!_ _―_ _Grito Lynn sr._

 _― ¡_ _Te esperamos hijo!_

―De acuerdo mama, te veré pronto, primero tengo que llegar a Coronado y después a Providence.

― _¿_ _Providence? ¿Rhode island? ¿Por qué tienes que ir allí?_

―Una pequeña tarea de la naval mama, no es nada.

― _Lincoln Loud, sé que te gusta tu trabajo, pero que ni se te ocurra traerlo a la mesa, mucho menos en navidad._

―Si mama…hablamos más tarde tengo que irme.

― _Adiós hijo, ¡oh! tu padre y tu hermana están llamando a las chicas, se sabrá pronto que tu vienes, difícilmente falte alguien esta navidad, ¡oh dios mío! ¡Tengo que ir de compras! adiós hijo, mama te ama_ –ella colgó.

Lincoln por costumbre presiono el botón de colgar y comenzó a marcar otro número.

―Hola Chloe...si...en unas horas iré por ti…si...yo también, te veo pronto.

Lincoln entro a su carpa por sus cosas que había alistado la noche anterior y entonces….

Bang!

Confetis volaron por los aires.

―Wooohooo!

― ¡jía! ¡Uh ha!

― ¡Para que lleves de recuerdo a casa!

Varios Seals estaban ahí celebrando la partida de su hermano. Todos estaban alborotados y agitados, Lincoln solo podía reír ante ello

― ¡Señores! ¡Señores compórtense un poco!

La voz de todos bajo cunado el Capitán de Navío Cristopher Thor empezó a hablar. Cristopher Thor "el comandante" el oficial al mando del equipo seals 3, veterano de Tormenta del Desierto, La guerra del Golfo, un rudo hombre 55 años. Había entrenado a Lincoln cuando recién llego al curso BUDS, no se la había hecho fácil, recordaba Lincoln.

―Señores, estamos aquí reunidos, para despedir al Teniente de Fragata Lincoln "el demonio de Kabul" Loud.

―Esto parece un funeral ―Dijo Lincoln.

―Para mí estas muerto, ¿elegir una mujer en vez de la marina? tienes un problema ―hablo con sarcasmo el veterano.

―jajaja

―Bu jajaja

―Si lo que sea ―refuto Lincoln

― ¡Que hable!

― ¡Sí…que hable!

―Lincoln…ilústranos ―Dijo Thor

―Bueno…señores…no debemos olvidar quienes somos, somos SEAL, aunque podremos entrar en un batalla en Kabul *tos* la semana pasada ―jajajajaja, hubo risas entre los operadores― al final del dia podremos volver aquí, a una mísera carpa, pero saben, al siguiente dia esteramos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo, y el siguiente y el siguiente...y porque…por razones propias, por beneficio, por acción, por querer saber hasta dónde podemos llegar o...o simplemente...querer honrar a alguien ―Muchos pusieron cara de confuncion a eso último.

―Pero lo que importa es una cosa, la familia, no solo la familia que se preocupa por mí en casa, sino también la que me cuida aquí, por los que han caídos, por los que ya no pueden levantarse y por lo que queremos proteger, no luchamos porque odiamos lo que tenemos en frente, sino porque amamos lo que tenemos detrás...

― ¡EL UNICO DIA FACIL!― grito Lincoln

― ¡FUE AYER! ¡UH AH! ―Gritaron todos los presentes al unísono.

Hubo aplausos…varios de ellos apretaban la mano de Lincoln y lo abrazaban, Thor se acercó a Lincoln.

―hijo, siempre supe que llegarías lejos, y eres joven apenas estas empezando.

―gracias señor.

―sabes siempre te vi como un hijo para mí, eres mejor que mi hijo, aun lo amo, pero siempre quise uno igual a ti.

―que ¿su hijo no es militar?

―sí, si lo es, está en los marines pero...

―pero…

―es demócrata.

― ¡oh! ¡Mierda!

―sí, lo sé.

― ¿sabe algo señor? No importa si voy a casa, sé que volveré, soy un Seal…y siempre lo seré ―Thor lo miro con una cara de orgullo.

―ja…curioso

― ¿eh?

―tu abuelo decía lo mismo, buen viaje hijo

Thor dejo a un Lincoln con su maleta en el hombro listo para partir. Cuando vino un especialista de la fuerza aérea acercársele.

― ¿teniente loud?

― ¿sí?

―el Globemaster va a despegar.

―o si…gracias.

―por nada señor ―el especialista, dio media vuelta, pero regreso― ¿loud? ¿Usted es Lincoln loud?

― ¿sí? ―dijo Lincoln extrañado ya que no reconocía al especialista.

―es un honor conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Jordan shepper, especialista Jordan shepper, salvo a mi hermano en la batalla de Kabul señor, está en la segunda división primera Fuerza de Marines, muchas gracias señor.

―No hay por qué, solo hacia mi trabajo.

― ¿lo ayudo con su equipaje?

―No, estoy bien así gracias.

―Bien ―el especialista se paró en la posición inicial y saludo ―Que tenga un buen viaje Teniente.

―Gracias, no muera cabo.

―Sí señor, no lo hare.

Lincoln avanzo y el especialista se quedó en esa posición. Lincoln camino por la base hasta llegar a la pista, ahí se encontraba el avión, Subió a él, Lincoln no sabía por qué, pero estaba nervioso, dejo sus cosas aseguradas, y camino hasta el fondo del avión, para buscar al supervisor.

― ¿Loud? ―pregunto un oficial de vuelo del ejército.

―Si ―respondió Lincoln.

―Tiene suerte, este es el último avión de este dia.

―Alguien nos cuida ¿eh?

―La carga que tenemos va a la base de Japón, después a Hawái y finalmente a Coronado, Espero que tenga sueño, será un viaje largo.

― Si…sí que lo será ―detrás de él, la rampa se cerraba lentamente ―siento que algo malo va a pasar en casa ―Dijo Lincoln con una suave voz.

* * *

[Espacio aéreo del océano pacifico, 19 de diciembre, 7:30 am]

Sin reabastecimiento en vuelo era casi…no…era imposible que un avión volara medio mundo, el avión de Lincoln tomo la ruta de la costa oeste, por lo que tuvo que reabastecer en Japón y Hawái, habiendo que el viaje se alargara por más de siete horas, ya el oficial aéreo le había dicho todos esto, pero eso no lo hacía menos tedioso.

A Lincoln no le hubiera importado pasar todo eso si hubiera viajado en un avión comercial, pero no, él viajaba en un avión de la caballería aérea del ejército de los estados unidos.

Un avión militar es diferente, muy diferente, como Lincoln lo describe es: los asientos están a un lado, son de polímero de plástico iguales a los asientos que usan los autobuses, como no es un avión comercial y la comodidad de los pasajeros no es prioridad, el sonido de la turbina no era sordo, por lo que resultaba incomodo dormir, los oficiales y la tropa a bordo no eran muy amistosos con un marino.

La llama de la rivalidad Marina/Ejercito jamás se ha extinguido.

Un avión comercial tarda de Japón a estados unidos 12 horas aproximadamente, pero el avión de Lincoln, se demoró más de 18 horas. Fue el vuelo más largo de su vida, él hubiera preferido viajar de Seattle a Miami sentado en medio de Lana y Lola que tener que volver a subirse a ese avión.

Pero al final no importaba, ya había llegado, habida regresado…volvió a estados unidos.

Sonó el altavoz del avión.

― _Habla el Sargento Mayor Feddeck, estamos por llegar a nuestro destino a la base naval anfibia de coronado, alguien dígale a Popeye que ya puede dejar de temblar._

― Jajaja jajaja _―_ hubo varias risas por parte de la tripulación, Lincoln no podía hacer nada ya que todavía estaban en el aire, no podía provocar a los del ejército.

― Piensa en Lorane y Lira Lincoln, no quieres que te visiten en una prisión militar― Dijo para sí mismo, apretó sus puños.

― ¿Alguien más huele a agua salada?

Podrían parecer chistes vagos, pero aun marino real no le hacen gracia.

― Tripulación 12, al menos la mitad de ellos está armado pero si soy rápido…no, ya deja eso Lincoln ―Lincoln siguió hablando en voz baja.

― Solo jugamos Salvavidas.

― Lorane y Lira Lincoln…Lorane y Lira Lincoln ―Sus venas de estaba a punto de explotar.

― ¡No te enojes Pescador! Jajaja

― ¿Estos tipos fueron al show de comedia de Luan? ―Lincoln escuchaba uno más y…

― _señores y el Marino_ ―jajaja hubo risas suaves― _estamos a punto de aterrizar en la base, ajusten sus cinturones, claro a menos que seas marino, ya que no necesitas cinturón ya que no tienes pantalones._

― ¡Uuuuu! Jajajajaja ―Lincoln solo sonrió.

― Lorane y Lira Lincoln…Lorane y Lira.

* * *

[Base naval Anfibia de Coronado, Coronado, california, 19 de diciembre, 9:30 am]

Cuando la rampa bajo vio a una linda mujer, una pelirroja, Piel clara, ojos verdes, era atractiva, vestida de un uniforme de la naval de camuflaje gris azul.

La teniente Linsey Sousa, una "amiga" de Lincoln de la academia naval, Teniente de la aviación naval, Piloto de un Apache.

― Hola Linsey, veo que el tiempo no te ha desfavorecido.

― Gracias, usted tampoco está mal teniente ―Los dos mostraban una atractiva Química.

― Sí gracias, me gustaría invitarte un café y recordar los viejos tiempos, pero temo que hay muy poco para perder.

― Lo sé…lo sé ―Linsey daba pequeños gestos, gestos que Lincoln no notaba, cuando Lincoln vio hacia los lados, Linsey lo miro de arriba abajo y…mordió su labio inferior.

― Oye, ¿lograste hacer el favor que te pedí?

― ¡o-oh! ¿Qué? ―Linsey se sorprendió un poco ―si así es, tengo un amigo en la guardia nacional de Rhode island, dice que va haber un reabastecimiento masivo.

― ¿sí?

― Y...resulta que la misión de reabastecimiento se la dieron a un Contratista Privado de California, y el departamento de defensa aprobó que la carga se hiciera aquí en coronado, vendrá un C-130 dentro de cuatro horas para iniciar con el proceso.

― ¿cuatro horas?

― ¿y adivina quién es el piloto de dicho avión?

― Déjame adivinar tu…amigo

― Bueno, estas técnicamente cierto ―dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa.

― ¿eso qué significa Linsey?

― El avión es propiedad de la guardia nacional de Rhode Island.

― ¿Y…?

― Resulta que uno de los pilotos tiene familia aquí.

― Ok…no me gusta cómo va esto ―Lincoln cruzo los brazos

― El piloto se quedara aquí para las festividades, pero el reglamento exige que debe haber al menos dos pilotos calificados pilotando la nave, y ahí entras tú.

― ¡carajo!

― ¡te ofrecí como piloto de repuesto!

― ¡Doble carajo! ¿¡Qué hiciste Linsey!?

― Que, todos ganamos, convencí a mi amigo de que hablara en el comando central y les informara que conseguí un piloto de repuesto que volara horas gratis, lo único que pedía era un aventón.

― ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¿Te pido un simple favor y me haces esto? ¿Qué pasa si te pido que me consigas condones? ¿Eh? terminaría siendo un maldito esclavo sexual en Libia donde me arrestarían por ser americano y me convertiría en la esposa de Mohamed el decapitador!

― No, no…tú seguramente conseguirías a un jeque.

― ¡Demonios Linsey!

― ¡oye!, ¡tú querías un vuelo gratis! ¡Pues adivina! ¡No hay nada gratis en la vida! ¡De una u otra forma se paga! además, tú me dijiste que querías ser aviador naval.

― ¡Sí! ¡Sí! quería ¡Quería! ya no, ¿recuerdas? no califique porque era demasiado alto ¡Demonios Linsey!

― Sí…pero estudiaste los códigos, las maniobras, los controles...

―Linsey… ¡jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás en mi vida he pilotado una aeronave! ¡Yo no estoy calificado!

―Oh….bueno pues felicidades, ¡feliz navidad! ―

― ¡Carajo!

Habían pasado varios minutos, estaban sentados en una mesa dentro de un hangar, Linsey estaba revisan su teléfono y bebiendo café, por otro lado Lincoln estaba repasando un libro, "manual de la fuerza aérea: primeras horas de vuelo", el libro era más grueso que la biblia.

Lincoln había bebido varias latas de coca cola, de vez en cuando mandaba miradas de muerte a Linsey, no había tiempo de que Lincoln leyera todo el manual, por lo que solo leía los resúmenes de cada capítulo.

Linsey uso uno de los intervalos de tiempo en el que Lincoln cubrió toda su cara con el libro y desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa. Lincoln no lo noto

―Oye Lincoln.

― ¿qué? ―Dijo con una mirada aterradora.

―El avión llegara en tres horas ―Ella junto sus manos haciendo un puño que uso para recostar su barbilla.

―Si lo sé, quieres dejarme en paz ―Dijo todavía con esa mirada de "vete al diablo", Volvió a leer el libro.

―Tenemos mucho tiempo.

― ¿y qué?

― Entonces…―Linsey empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones del cabello ― ¿quieres hacerlo?

― ¿hacer qué?

―Tener sexo.


	5. Los Caballeros Las Prefiere

**Disculpen a todos por la demora, he tenido la desgracia de ser afectado por un bloqueo creativo, pero intentare solucionarlo, prometo que el próximo episodio llegara pronto, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son los que inspira para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sé que parece que tengo un sentimiento Americano a pesar de ser latino, pero no es así, solo que tengo mucho respeto por las fuerzas armadas y por los veteranos ya que mi abuelo fue veterano de las guerras castro comunistas de las selvas brasileñas y colombianas, además de ser veterano de las ayudas humanitaria a Nicaragua en los 60s y 90s.**

 **Como sea gracias a todos por comentar y tomarse el tiempo de leer mi obra y en especial a dos escritores que admiro mucho o sus obras al menos, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 5-Los caballeros las prefieren…

[Base naval Anfibia Coronado, Coronado; california, 19 de diciembre, 10:10 am]

Lincoln azoto el libro contra la mesa de madera del hangar.

― ¡Estás Loca! ―dijo Lincoln.

― No, no lo estoy― Refuto Linsey― Estaría loca si lo hiciera con tu compañero de Habitación― al igual que la familia uno no elige a sus compañeros de habitación, durante la primera clase de Lincoln en la Academia Naval, se le asigno como compañero el plebe Jordan Drebous, un sujeto al que no solo le faltaba tacto sino también educación, "este tipo debe ser un irlandés de Boston" pensaba Lincoln. El mismo Jordan le dijo que era de Luisiana, "genial…un sureño franco descendiente"― Por ese sujeto había noches en que dudaba visitarte.

― No pude colocar una solo foto de hermanas, tenía miedo de que las "usara"― Decía Lincoln― Maldito plebe…

La jerarquía estudiantil estaba compuesta por estudiantes de mayor año con los menores, dentro de la Academia Naval no se utilizan términos como "año" o "semestre" si no "clases", a todos los nuevos de la cuarta clase se les conoce como "plebe", ya que para los estudiantes superiores los nuevos siguen siendo "civiles no trasformados".

La Academia Naval de Estados Unidos, popularmente conocida como Annapolis, debido a su ubicación en el estado de Maryland, es la academia principal de la Armada de Estados Unidos, no solo una academia estricta si no también selectiva, solo acepta el 12% de los solicitantes, al graduarse todos los cadetes obtiene un Titulo en bachiller en Ciencias y un grado de su elección.

Lincoln eligió Arquitectura Naval, por el simple hecho que desde que era un niño inocente de once años le gustaba armar réplicas de barcos, el modelismo naval empezó a hacer uno de sus hobbies.

La Academia Naval está al nivel de las Universidades más prestigiosas como Princeton, Stanford e inclusive Harvard, la única diferencia es que en Harvard no te levantan a las 3:00 am a trotar diez kilómetros y después limpiar todo el dormitorio, la cocina, los salones, pasillos y el auto del Almirante, solo para después tener que llegar a clase a las 6:30 am, un minuto tarde… largo de Annapolis.

― Oye Lincoln…― Dijo Linsey.

"Oh rayos" pensó Lincoln, distraerla no funciono.

― Te gustaría-

― No, no quiero hacerlo… ― Respondió Lincoln.

― Vamos, será divertido, sería como cuando estábamos en la academia y-

― ¡Que no Linsey!― Estaba empezando a ponerse molesta, pero para Lincoln no importaba ya que si sabía algo era como soportar a una mujer insistente, manipuladora y a veces insoportable, una…dos… u once.

― ¡Me mandaste al infierno al pilotar una aeronave que no se pilotar!

― Exacto, puede ser tu último vuelo ¿no quieres llevarte un buen recuerdo al cielo?

"¿Yo al cielo? ja por favor…".

― Mira primero que nada estás loca― juzgándolo a primera vista, Lincoln podría parecer un cretino, ¿Por qué rechazar a una chica como ella? es linda y si lo haces con ella todos salen ganando. Pues no, Lincoln se había propuesto no destruir su relación, no podía soportar otra ruptura― Linsey entiende, estoy en una relación, una muy estable.

― ¿Si, con quién? ¿Con la paramédico?

― ¡Es enfermera y pronto entrara a la escuela de medicina! El punto es… que ahora estoy con ella.

― Oh vamos, siente un poco la adrenalina…lo prohibido…el pecado.

― Grábate esto, Estoy en una Re-la-ción.

― ¿Y? yo también― Viniendo de ella no le sorprendía a Lincoln. Desde que conoció a Linsey Sousa, había conocido a ese tan aclamado grupo de mujeres conocidas como "Gal", no por su forma de vestir si no actuar, hablaba como si fuera una diva de Nueva York, gracioso considerando que ella es de Nuevo Mexico.

― Déjame adivinar― Lincoln dio una sonrisa― Con el imbécil del ejército

― Si, con Brad.

― Ja, hasta su nombre suena imbécil

― ¡Oye! ¡Es un Ranger!

― Eso no le quita lo imbécil.

― ¿Crees que es un imbécil porque es un Ranger?

― No, no vengas con eso, yo tengo amigos que son Rangers y Boinas Verdes, y ese imbécil no les llega los talones.

― ¿Estas resentido?

― No lo digas...

― ¿Por ese juego?

― ¡Demonios!

Fue hace ya un par de años, un juego amistoso entre los Caballeros Negros del Ejército contra los Guardiamarinas de la Naval, un juego de basquetbol. Lincoln se sentía bastante confiado, durante años había jugado contra Lynn, jugar contra estos jugadores del ejército era como un dia de campo. Lincoln estaba por anotar el punto decisivo cuando Brad lo empujo haciéndolo falla, por desgracia el réferi no lo vio y por lo tanto no fue nulo, haciendo que perdieran, desde ese dia Lincoln juro que algún dia lo mataría en su propia casa, si, lo mataría.

El chico dulce que leía comics en ropa interior, el chico que no podía jugar ningún deporte. Sé había convertido en uno de los asesinos mejor entrenados del mundo, y había jurado matar a alguien algún dia, y ni siquiera "uno de los malos", sino a un compatriota americano. En la numerosa lista de muerte de Lincoln estaba el Primer Teniente Bradley Hedgerd y…

― Ya supéralo, él nunca te empujo.

― ¡Si lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡El desgraciado hijo de perra me empujo! y lo juro ese desgraciado…algún dia…― Lincoln retorcía sus dedos, si algo había aprendido de Lori era saber dar temor, infundir el miedo en sus enemigos… Pero.

― Cálmate un poco, Alfred Hitchcock― La actuación de Lincoln no daba miedo si no gracia, Linsey aguataba su risa llevando una mano a su boca inflando sus mejillas.

― ¡Ahhhhh! sabes que… no me hables― Lincoln volvió a levantar el libro― Debo repasar este estúpido libro.

―Idiota…―Linsey discretamente volvió a abrochar el primer botón de su camisa― Perra…― Una bala no tiene un nombre en específico, la bala solo dice "a quien corresponda"… Linsey acaba de disparar.

* * *

[Centro Hospitalario de John Deck, Providence, Rhode Island, 19 de diciembre, 11:20 am]

Ella no podía evitar tener esa sensación, desde hace unos momentos empezó a tener una mala vibra bailando en su cuerpo, con los brazos y piernas cruzados, ellas en su rostro daba un advertencia de "Peligro: no te acerques", eso intimidaba a muchos pacientes. Chloe sentía que algo pasaba, la enfermera en jefe lo noto.

― ¿Sucede algo cariño?― la enferma en jefe Maggie era como una madre para las enfermeras, en especial para las más jóvenes. Años de experiencia profesional y de hombres le han otorgado respeto en el John Deck, tanto de enfermeros, doctores y directivos.

― No sé qué ocurre Maggie pero en serio tengo ganas de gritarle a Linc sin motivo alguno― ella se calmó un poco al oír la voz de Maggie, se levantó y fue directo a la máquina de café, Maggie la siguió― siento que está haciendo algo…

Maggie rio un poco ante las palabras de Chloe. Chloe empezó servir café, un latte de vainilla, café con leche ligero, el mejor amigo de las mujeres.

― ¿Te conté alguna vez como conocía mi esposo? ― Maggie tomo un vaso con expreso, nada para una mujer veterana ―Fue durante Serpiente Gótica, yo era voluntaria de ayuda humanitaria, cuando su convoy fue atacado en la ciudad, salió del vehículo y piso una mina― Operación Serpiente Gótica, fue una Operación militar Estadounidense en la ciudad de Mogadiscio, Somalia, para capturar o matar a un Señor de la Guerra que se apoderaba de los suministros humanitarios otorgados por la ONU, Serpiente Gótica es mejor recordada por el famoso evento trágico, un helicóptero Halcón Negro fue derribado en medio de la ciudad, dando a lugar una de las más feroces batallas contra las Fuerzas Estadounidenses, en la que murieron 17 soldados.

― Por dios, ¿perdió la pierna? ― Pregunto Chloe.

― De a poco, la mina no exploto… cuando volvió la base yo era la enfermera encargada de atenderlo, no estaba herido pero los superiores dijeron que por si acaso, entes de que yo lo entendiera coqueteaba con otra enfermera.

― Típico― dijo una Chloe escéptica mientras bebía un sorbo del latte.

― ja, Así es― Maggie bebió el café expreso como si de té de manzanilla se tratase, Chloe no pudio evitar sentirse celosa, se sentía como una niña a su lado― Lo atendí, desde el principio supe que ese sujeto era un marine de la vieja escuela, bebedor, fumador de puros y mujeriego.

― Como un senador republicano.

― ¡Exacto! ― Maggie dio una risa por el comentario de Chloe― ¿sabes que me dijo después?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cuándo sales?― Chloe empezó a reír junto con Maggie― ¿Y qué le respondiste? ― Chloe estaba más curiosa por saber no que ocurrió después si no que hizo que Maggie se quedara con un sujeto así.

― Le dije que me trasladaría al Libia ese dia, y que si volvía en una pieza, lo consideraría― Maggie bebió otro sorbo ― y él me dijo que lo haría, que confiara en él.

― Maggie… era apuesto― su historia no explico de porque se quedó con él.

― No, ni apuesto ni encantador, pero…― Chloe estaba impaciente por escuchar su historia.

¡Ting Tong! "Enfermera Maggie a la sala de Cirugía" "Enfermera Maggie a la sala de cirugía", el megáfono interrumpió su conversación. Chloe se decepciono, Maggie de un solo sorbido término su expreso y arrojo el vaso al cesto de basura.

― Termináremos después― Maggie se fue caminando.

― ¡Espera! ¿Podrías decirme porque te quedaste con él?

― No…te lo diré después adiós― Maggie se fue caminando. Si había alguien a quien Chloe respetaba era a la enfermera Maggie.

Chloe intento beber todo su café de un trago ― ¡Auch! ¡Quema…! ― El resultado no fue el esperado.

― ¡Chloe vuelve a tu puesto! ― le grito uno de los doctores.

― Si señor― Chloe volvió a su puesto y contesto el teléfono que sonaba― ¿Si hospital John Deck?…

* * *

[Base naval Anfibia Coronado, Coronado; california, 19 de diciembre, 2:40 pm]

Las horas habían pasado, lentamente según Lincoln. Linsey era una gran amiga de Lincoln, él sabía que podía contar con ella para cualquier favor, no había cambiado nada desde los días en Annapolis, pero ese era el problema, Linsey no había cambiado.

Su encuentro…su historia se remonta hace ya años atrás. Cuando Lincoln era un plebe recién llegado a Maryland. Mientras sus hermanas ingresaban a universidades privadas y Estatales, el decidió ingresar a la marina, pero acepto el consejo que su padre una vez le dio, "si heces algo, intenta ser el mejor en ello", por lo que decidió ser oficial.

Debido a sus notas aunque altas eran promedio, y aunque era un estudiante excepcional había mejores y más impresionantes que el, el consejo de aceptación no estaba seguro de que tuviera madera de Annapolis, pero también tuvieron consideración debido a…

― Entonces ¿Tu abuelo gano la cruz de la Marina? ― Dijo Linsey.

― Y dos Corazones Purpuras, la medalla de la marina y el cuerpo de marines, la estrella de plata y la cruz del vuelo distinguido, todo por sus acciones en Vietnam, Laos y Corea ― Decía Lincoln con una voz orgullosa.

― De tal palo y tal astilla ― En realidad no, el padre de Lincoln, Lynn Loud era un pacifista anglófilo, a Lincoln nunca le había importado eso hasta que recibió su llamada del deber, pero ese era un tema del cual no le gustaba hablar. Su relación con su padre era "buena", y él quería que siguiera así. Lincoln había descubierto años atrás la razón por la cual su padre y abuelo tenían una relación tensa. Su padre era un anglófilo que cree que la violencia no es la solución y su abuelo un ex combatiente y veterano estadounidense al estilo de Gran Torino. Por supuesto, Lincoln no iba a ir frente a su padre y decirle "Eres un traidor te odio", ¡no!, la solución, no preguntar y no decir nada incómodo y las cosas marcharían bien, Lincoln aposto a que su padre pensaba igual.

― Si supongo… ¿oye y como entraste tú? ― Pregunto Lincoln a pesar de sus años de amistad nunca se habían detenido a preguntar sobre sus razones para estar en la Marina, es la paradoja universitaria. Cuando un estudiante sale de clases no quiere saber nada sobre su escuela o universidad, por lo que ninguno preguntaba los motivos del otro.

― O… fue por mi padre, estaba en la aviación naval, durante Causa Justa y Tormenta del Desierto― Dijo una Linsey de una forma tranquila.

― No pareces estar orgullosa.

― No, como crees, si lo estoy es solo que… siempre dije que no quería ser como el, y a aquí estoy, siguiendo sus pasos― Lincoln solo pudo quedarse mirándola― ¿No vas a decir de tal palo…?

― No, claro que no― Linsey lo pateo por debajo de la mesa― ¡Auch!― Ella cruzo sus brazos y lo miro molesta.

― ¡Teniente!― tanto Lincoln como Linsey voltearon su vista. Era un Sargento con una bandera cuadrada bastante llamativa con un ancla en su uniforme, solo había una bandera que tenía esa forma, Rhode Island.

― ¡Linsey hola!― Dijo el sargento Topher por el nombre en su uniforme. Cabello castaño corto, tez clara, ojos cafés, casi tan alto como Lincoln, se nota que es un irlandés.

―Hola Jordan, Lincoln él es mi amigo, el miliciano estatal Sargento Jordan Topher― El estrecho la mano de Lincoln.

― Hola, Jordan ―Jordan se presentó.

― Lincoln ―Lo saludo Lincoln― no escuche cuando lego el avión.

― ¿De qué hablas? el avión está aquí desde aye-

― ¡Oye gracias por el favor, te debo una! ― Linsey se sobresaltó, Lincoln no escucho bien, y para suerte de Linsey tampoco le presto importancia.

― Oye ¿Cuántas horas has volado? ― pregunto Jordan.

― Oh bueno yo…― Lincoln comenzó a ponerse nervioso― Bueno yo-

― Ha volado 180 horas― Dijo Linsey― Fue piloto de Stratotanker

― ¿En serio? ― Pregunto Jordan― Que suerte

― Si, así es― "Carajo" pensó Lincoln.

― Bien, partimos a las 1510 (3:10pm) ― Jordan se retiró

― Adiós Linsey te veré el próximo año― Dijo Jordan.

― Adiós Jordan― Linsey miro a Lincoln― Te acompaño al avión.

― Afirmativo― Lincoln tomo su cosas, que no eran muchas, era solo una bolsa de equipaje utilizable del ejército, en ella contenía sus ropas y algunos objetos personales. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la pista de aterrizaje A-6 donde un gigantesco avión de cuatro hélices, un AC-130, avión artillado de ataque y transporte. Caminaron hasta la rampa trasera.

― Entonces esté el adiós Linsey.

― Si, supongo, oye fue divertido, deberíamos reunirnos otra vez.

― ¿Que harás para navidad?

― Mi familia vendrá aquí, mis tíos vienen en Sacramento.

― Bueno entonces, feliz navidad Linsey, adiós― Lincoln le tendió la mano, Linsey no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa, ella de repente toma el cuello de Lincoln y lo besa, Lincoln abre los ojos bastante sorprendidos, ella finaliza el beso soltando su camisa.

― Feliz navidad Lincoln― ella dio media vuelta― Estaré aquí Lincoln… te esperare por si lo tuyo no funciona― Dio a Lincoln una agradable sonrisa. Lincoln uso su dedo para tocar su labio inferior, es obvio que los dos mostraban alguna mínima atracción, e inclusive habían tenido su historia en el pasado, pero Lincoln sabía que eso no iba a llegar a nada… las cosas que un hombre tiene que pasar.

― Todo era más simple cuando era niño― Lincoln ajusto su equipaje al hombro y subió al avión, fue hasta el fondo, había una gran cantidad de cajas, grandes y pequeñas.

En las cajas estaban los nombres y logotipos de varias empresas de armamento, toco las cajas, le dio un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, sus días antes de ser un SEAL. Cuando era un oficial de inteligencia abordo del submarino de Misiles Balístico USS Nebraska, sus primeras tares consistieron en hacer inventario y lista. La ONI (Oficina de Inteligencia Naval) le había ordenado estar en el submarino para que adquiriera experiencia en el mar. Ahí conoció al mismo Septuagésimo Almirante Andrew Y. Gilbert el actual Jefe de Operaciones Navales, cuando este daba un recorrido por los submarinos.

Ambos hablaron y congeniaron casi al instante, al hablar años con su abuelo descubrió lo que a los veteranos les gusta, ser escuchados. Descubrió que cuando era un novato recién salido de la academia y destinado en Vietnam, un aviador naval salvo a su pelotón de una emboscada al bombardear un pantano cercano.

Ninguno dijo nombres, pero Lincoln vanidosamente se hizo la idea de que ahora tenía un amigo poderoso. Pero eso no significaba que Lincoln le iría llorando por cada vez que tenía un problema, esa es la razón por la que no le conto sobre sus problemas de recursos humanos.

Lincoln camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a un subnivel del avión, había personal dentro pero ya se les había informado que un oficial naval daría apoyo aéreo. Lincoln bajo su equipaje de su hombro y lo aseguro en unos de los asientos, después siguió unos pocos metros hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a una puerta cuadrada, similar a la entrada de un ático.

Lincoln toco la puerta, dos veces, La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Jordan, este le dio una mano a Lincoln.

― Muy bien, el equipo de inspección ya termino el exterior, estamos listos para zarpar, voy a hacer algo, enciende el avión ya vuelo― Jordan bajo por las escaleras y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

― Oh rayos, en serio estoy problemas…― Lincoln empezó a hablar solo― Muy bien Lincoln, no puedes rendirte ahora recuerda el libro… ¡Aquí esta!…― Lincoln abrió una tapa del piso del avión, ahí estaba una palanca diseñada para bombear, para encender un avión de gran envergadura, no solo se requiere insertar una llave en una ranura, por motivos de seguridad el avión debe encenderse bombeando una palanca en la cabina para encender los motores. Este acto debe hacerse tres o cinco veces, si enciende en tres bombeadas el avión está bien.

― Una…dos…tres― Y funciono, el avión encendió, Lincoln vio que varias luces de la cabina se encendieron― Gracias a dios funciono― Lincoln cerro la tapa y se sentó en el asiento derecho, el asiento del copiloto, y acerco hacia el yugo. El yugo es la palanca que controla el avión similar al control de un videojuego.

― Ok vas ben no lo arruines Loud― Lincoln estaba a punto de perder la batalla contra los nervios― siguiente paso, enciende las turbinas― en el caso de un AC-130 aspas, aunque el avión este encendido no significa que puedas volar, es similar a encender un auto, no importa que las luces estén encendidas, si no enciendes el motor, el auto no avanzara.

Antes de encender las aspas, se debe verificar si el combustible y los aceites están en las medidas correctas.

― Combustible 20…aceite 12… verificado, estamos listos― Para encender las aspas solo se requiere empujar la palanca negra en medio de los asientos, Lincoln la empujo poco a poco.

Lo estaba haciendo bien considerando que es su primera vez, Lincoln en sus inicios, opto por entrar en la Aviación Naval, quería pilotar cazas, al inicio asistió las primeras clases teóricas, donde le enseñaron que debe hacer, aunque eran cazas supersónicos todos los controles de aviones son similares. Pero cuando empezaron las pruebas físicas descartaron a Lincoln por ser muy alto, las cabinas de los cazas modernos eran espacios reducidos por lo que el tamaño recomendable era 1.70 m, Lincoln media 1.78 m, esta es la razón por la que el número de pilotos femeninos aumento considerablemente.

Lincoln vio a través de la ventana como las aspas empezaban a girar lentamente, aunque no de maneras alineadas. Usando los botones del centro, inyectaba presión de aceite en las aspas lo que aumentaba su velocidad. Un piloto de verdad habría tardado menos de cinco minutos, Lincoln tardo más de diez.

Se podía empezar a escuchar el característico sonido del silbido de un avión encendiéndose, eran las aspas que empezaban a romper viento. De repente la puerta la cabina se abrió, de ahí salió Jordan, que rápidamente se sentó en el asiento izquierdo, comenzó a presionar una gran cantidad de botones.

Jordan noto algo extraño, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y había un par de auriculares de aviador bastante robustos, Jordan los tomo y se los puso, toco a Lincoln en el hombro, y señalo a sus propias orejas, Lincoln entendió de que debía ponerse sus auriculares.

Jordan presiono un botón que se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

― Torre de control aquí Foxtrot-Zulu-7-2 hangar E3 pista A6.

― _Recibido Foxtrot-Zulu ¿cuál es su posición?_

― 33 grados Norte, Latitud India Ca-233-789, longitud India Ca-679-103, solicitamos permiso de despegue contraseña, Metal Dzono…

Los códigos y variables eran proporcionados por una pequeña computadora que se encontraba en medio de los asientos.

―… _Afirmativo Foxtrot-Zulu, tiene permiso de despegar, viento 40 mph y ascendente, que tenga un buen viaje, feliz navidad cambio…_

― Roger Torre de control feliz navidad gracias…

― ¿Quieres pilotar Lincoln?

― No, no, estoy bien― esta vez ni el libro podía salvarlo, Lincoln jamás ha pilotado una aeronave, esta vez no podía recordar nada de como despegar.

― Está bien, insisto, te sedo el mando ― Jordan Insistió.

― No, no, estoy bien… en serio― Lincoln no solo estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso si no también molesto.

― En serio, puedes despegar.

― ¡En serio estoy! ¡Es que no recuerdo cómo hacerlo!

― Espera ¿Qué? ― Jordan presión un botón apagando la radio. "Oh no" pensó Lincoln.

― ¿Cómo que no recuerdas como despegar?― Pregunto un Jordan molesto.

Jordan lo miro fijamente con una mirada de sentencia, Lincoln no dijo nada solo se limitó a sonreírle culposamente. Jordan cambio su expresión facial a escéptico.

― Linsey …― Dijo Jordan.

― Linsey― Dijo Lincoln.

― Perra.

― Perra maldita.

Jordan inmediatamente presiono un botón en la parte frontal del panel de control, desactivando así los controles de Lincoln, loa luces del panel de Lincoln dejaron de brillar, además Lincoln noto que el yugo perdió peso. Jordan volvió a activar la comunicación.

― _Foxtrot-Zulu la pista está limpia pude despegar cambio…_

― Roger, gracias por todo torre de control.

― Este va ser un largo viaje…―Dijo Lincoln para sí mismo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora, intentare escribir lo mas rápido posible pero no quiero forzarme y dañar la obra asi esperen...**

 **Gracias por leer hasta la Próxima**

 **[ADVERTENCIA] la obra es estilo realista pero no va intenten pilotar un avión real con lo aprendido**


	6. Operación Frente Ejecutivo

**Operación Frente Ejecutivo**

[Algún Lugar al Sudoeste de Pakistán, Hace un buen tiempo, 2100 Horas]

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la potente turbina, era bastante ruidoso, claro que en tierra el avión no se escuchaba, ni siquiera era visible ante los ojos de una persona e indetectable ante un radar obsoleto como el pakistaní, pero incluso la gran mayoría de los radares modernos no detectaban nada si el objeto volaba a 5.000 metros de altura.

El C-17 Globemaster III era un avión muy confiable y de muy largo alcance y altitud. Como la cabina era presurizada ante la leve gravedad y el oxígeno no era de preocuparse… para la tripulación, y tampoco lo era para los doce marineros del **Pelotón Charlie, Compañía Echo, Equipo Seals 3** , que se encontraban en la parte de carga del avión. Vestidos con trajes especiales y una máscara de oxígeno que cubría toda su nariz y su boca, era algo incómodo y molesto.

La rampa del avión estaba abierta en vuelo.

 _En mi vida recuerdo haber sentido lo que sentí ese día, tenía miedo, nervios, pero emoción, hasta creí por un momento, que ese fue el mejor de mi vida._

― ¡Un minuto! ― Grito uno de los hombres.

― ¡Un Minuto! ― Gritaron varios de ellos.

Pero sin esa mascara incomoda… y hasta ridícula, no podrían respirar 5.000 metros de altura. Pero… ¿Porque necesitarían respirar a tal improbable altura? bueno, porque estaban preparados para saltar a dicha altura y aterrizar en medio de la selva africana de Pakistán.

La señal había sido clara, quedaba un minuto antes. Juntos, marinos en fila, **preparados para ser lanzados después de ser aerotransportados.**

― ¡Veinte segundos!

― ¡Veinte segundos!

Ya habían hecho todos los preparativos en tierra, sincronización de relojes, pulido de armas ―y practicas finales―, revisión de paracaídas… dos veces, ropa y correas ajustadas, ultima aprobación de la misión, ya que un alto mando tiene el poder constitucional de abortar una misión a último momento.

―Caballeros, si lo logran… Los veré del otro lado― Dijo un hombre caucásico con una frondosa barba, parecía alguien con bastante experiencia, al menos de vida.

―Querrá decir abajo señor― Dijo otro sujeto.

―No…― Dijo el "señor".

De repente una luz roja se encendió, y parpadeo varias veces. Era igual a un semáforo.

―Usted primero Clinton― Se dirigió el señor a un joven (demasiado joven) soldado en primera línea― Un regalo por su primera misión.

Su máscara de oxígeno, gafas y casco impedían ver su rostro.

―Soy Lincoln señor― Dijo el joven detrás de la máscara.

Lincoln estaba en primera línea, el primero en saltar. Había sido asignado a la misión hace tan solo tres días, cuando el resto ya había ensayado y estudiado durante tres semanas atrás, sin embargo, la lesión de uno de sus compatriotas obligo al comando a remplazarlo.

Era mejor eso a que arrojaran la misión al desagüe.

―Me vale…― Dijo el hombre indiferente.

Lincoln no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, ya había saltado en paracaídas…

Pero eso era solo entrenamiento, **Esta era la vida real** , y era realmente aterrador, como no estarlo…

 **Era su primera misión.**

Demostrar que meses de entrenamiento y miles de dólares invertidos en equipo, daban fruto; aquí en la vida real, no había espacio para medias, aquí es blanco y negro, o lo hiciste bien o no lo hiciste, no hay lugar para un "casi" ni un "pero".

 _Las órdenes eran simples, muy simples, "Arrasen", es todo._

Una…

 _Sentí que mi corazón estaba por desertar…_

Dos…

 _y abandonar su posición._

Tres…

La luz parpadeo una tercera vez y se apagó.

Y pareciera que el mundo se pauso en cámara lenta. Calmado, despacio, solo se escuchaba su respiración y su elevado ritmo cardiaco.

¡La luz roja se encendió sólidamente!

―Ya ya ya ¡Ya!

Lincoln corrió lo suficientemente rápido, tanto como el peso del equipo que llevaba le permitía.

 _No cerré los ojos…_

 _Quería ver el abismo…_

En apenas segundos había saltado de la rampa, no necesitaba voltear hacia atrás, sabía que un grupo de hombres había saltado detrás de él.

El viento impactaba contra su cuerpo.

 **Estaba cayendo en… caída libre.**

De pronto sus compañeros estaban descendiendo a la misma altura que él.

¡4000 metros de altura!…

…

…

…

¡3500 metros!...

En caída libre tenía que flexionar brazos y piernas para descender de forma más lenta, si descendía demasiado rápido la fuerza de arrastre no permitiría al paracaídas combatir la gravedad.

¡3000 metros!…

El altímetro bajaba los números velozmente.

Este tipo de salto en paracaídas se le conoce como LALO (Baja Altitud Baja Apertura), consiste en ser lanzados a alturas bajas en aviación (Inferior a 8000 metros) y desplegar el paracaídas también a alturas extremada y peligrosamente bajas (Inferior a los 1000 o 500 metros)

¡2500 metros!...

Un hombre de 84 kg tardaría aproximadamente 45 segundos en descender sin problemas.

¡2000 metros!…

A diferencia de HALO (Alta Altitud Baja Apertura) se hace lo mismo que en LALO, pero alturas superiores a 8000 metros.

¡1500 metros!...

No podían abrir el paracaídas demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde, si lo hicieren, la fuerza gravitacional de la tierra los jalaría hacia abajo impidiendo que el paracaídas hiciera su único trabajo.

¡1000 metros!…

Por el contrario, si lo hiciesen demasiado pronto, el "enemigo" vería cuando descienden, lo que haría que toda esa adrenalina fuera inútil. A nadie le sirve un soldado muerto, y nadie quiere un soldado prisionero, no del bando en que se esté.

¡800 metros!...

A ese tipo de salto se le conoce como HAHO (Alta Altitud Alta Apertura), solo se usa cuando se está seguro de que no hay enemigos en la zona.

¡500 Metros!... ¡500 cercanos metros!...

El suelo se acercaba, la maleza parecía cercana, muy cerca, daba la sensación de que se iba a estrellar ¿Quién no?

¡250 METROS!...

― ¡Abran el Maldito Paracaídas! ― Grito de nuevo el señor a través del radio comunicador.

Un ―Muy― desesperado Lincoln Loud jalo un aro unido a una cuerda en su hombro izquierdo, rezando en su cabeza para que la ley de Murphy no hiciera de las suyas.

Las correas que estaban en su torso, muslos… y entrepierna dieron un tirón de frenado, claro que dolía, pero el miedo a estrellarse era bastante superior.

 **¿Miedo a las alturas o miedo a estrellarse contra el suelo?**

Aún seguían descendiendo a una velocidad considerable, pero lo suficiente como para que las articulaciones de las piernas y la cadera soportaran la caída.

Ahora el verdadero problema sería…

El aterrizaje.

―Diablos…― Dijo Lincoln. Se podía escuchar el sonido de las arboladas siendo sacudidas por el viento, rayos…

―Buena suerte― Dijo una vez más el señor, diablos, esto no iba a ser nada bonito.

estaban ya muy cerca del suelo, o más bien…

― ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ― Dijo uno de los marinos.

El primero ya había empezado a estrellarse contra las ramas.

― ¡Carajo! ― Dijo el hombre cuyo paracaídas se había roto al entrar en contacto con el bosque y ahora estaba siendo golpeado por las ramas mientras terminaba de caer.

― ¡Mierda! ― Ese fue el siguiente.

Lincoln e incluso el hombre mayor de barba frondosa tampoco eran discriminados por las ramas.

― ¡Mierda! ― Dijo Lincoln, que estaba siendo azotado por las feroces ramas, la mayoría de las ramas estaban conectadas por lo que, si caías sobre una, la de arriba o de abajo se suelta, dándole una fuerza similar a la de un látigo, eso sin contar las gruesas ramas fijas que no ayudaban, la mayoría de los trajes de paracaidismo ya estaban rotos o destrozados.

¿Serán estúpidos? ¿Por qué eligieron caer en medio de la selva? Pensaría cualquier civil que nunca ha estado en el servicio militar.

¡Pero por supuesto que no iban a descender en una planicie!

Sería como decirle al enemigo "¡Knock! ¡Knock! ya llegamos"

― ¡Diablos! ― Dijo Lincoln que se había lastimado las piernas por haber caído de un árbol. Algunos de sus camaradas estaban en condiciones similares; arriba de él, literalmente arriba de él, aun en las ramas el señor estaba bajando, cortaba las ramas que podía con su cuchillo de sierra, su traje de paracaidismo estaba desgarrado igual que el de todos, de hecho, él ya se había desecho de su paracaídas, no intencionalmente… Las ramas lo rompieron y no le dejaron opción más que cortar las cuerdas que lo unían a él, pero su forma de bajar de los árboles, era un poco más elegante.

Eso no impidió que pisara una rama falsa y cayera como el resto.

― ¡Ahg! Estoy algo viejo para esto― Dijo el señor, sin embargo, este ya estaba levantado, sin lugar a dudas no debía ser la primera vez que había sufrido una experiencia de aterrizaje. Si había algo detrás de esa frondosa barba marrón y canosa, eran años de experiencia.

El señor… El Teniente Comandante H. Houston, líder de la operación y el oficial al mando del equipo. Uno de los Seals más experimentados de la marina estadounidense, si había un lugar peligroso en el mundo, él estuvo allí.

Houston ayudo a Lincoln a levantarse.

―Nada mal ¿Eh? ― Dijo Lincoln.

―Aun te falta― Después de ayudar a Lincoln este fue a revisar al resto de la tropa.

Lincoln aún tenía su paracaídas en su espalda, estaba todo rasguñado por las despiadadas ramas de la selva ¿Quién dice que Pakistán es solo un desierto?

A este tipo de misiones, en donde el equipo material se está destinado a perder, se les conoce como "misiones suicidas", los paracaídas son desechables, mucho más baratos que los paracaídas de entrenamiento o deportivo, estos son de calidad suficiente para que los hombres puedan completar su misión, pero destinados a que una vez en tierra estos simplemente se desechen, que los dejen tirados por cualquier lado, preferiblemente enterrados, ya que las operaciones militares estadounidense no son farándula, mientras menos se sepa que estuvieron ahí mejor, es deshacerse de la evidencia.

―Si alguno perdió algo, avísenme, vi a varios que perdieron las pelotas antes de saltar― Una que otra risa se formó entre los rostros de los soldados.

―No se relajen, ahora es que empieza lo bueno señoritas― Este termino de quitarse el tarje de paracaidismo, el resto lo imito, revelando un uniforme táctico camuflado, con colores verdes oscuros.

Houston toco en su pecho el botón de su radio.

―Aquí Hall Mako 1-1 me recibes Wallace Base.

― [Aquí Wallace base…Recibido Hall Mako… Como estuvo tu vuelo cariño]― Le respondió la operadora mujer del puesto de avanzada.

―He tenido peores… Estamos completos, ningún herido, Nos dirigimos hacia norte.

― [Recibido Hall Mako… Infórmenos cuando hayan tenido confirmación visual de los objetivos, Brown Oxford está preparado para una extracción rápida en un Chinook… Buena suerte]

―Afirmativo, estamos en contacto… Que Reagan este con nosotros.

Ya la mayoría había quitado el seguro a sus armas, todas tenían silenciador, en sus cascos había algo parecido a unos binoculares en la frente, lentes de visión nocturna.

 _ **Si hubiera tenido de esos cuando era niño…**_

Ya todos estaban preparados.

―De acuerdo señoritas― Dijo Houston bajando sus visores nocturnos a sus ojos― ¡Lets Roll! ― Este empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el norte.

El resto lo siguió.

¿Qué si se habían lastimado en la caída? Si.

¿Qué si las ramas habían rasguñado los trajes intensos y haberlos hecho sangrar? Si.

¿Qué si se habían encalambrado las articulaciones por intentar no resbalar en las ramas gruesas? Claro que sí.

Pero no tenían tiempo para quejarse, si lo hiciese, ninguno habría sido digno de estar ahí en primer lugar.

" _No es importante cuan alto llegas, sino cuanto rebotas cuando caigas"_

― _General George Patton_ ―

―[0]―

Se ocultaban en las faldas de la noche, situaciones como estas son la razón por la que muchos se unieron a las filas de los comandos navales, incluyendo al joven Lincoln Loud, no ganaba tanto como sus hermanas Lori y Leni, no recibía ovaciones como sus hermanas Lola, Luna y Luan, sus rostros no aparecería en portadas de revistas como "La Joven Premio Novel" "La Nueva Estrella del Voleibol" o "La próxima Cazadora de Cocodrilos".

Pero tenía algo más grande, la gloria. No sería reconocido, el presidente no le daría una medalla, ni el secretario de defensa ni nadie, pero Lincoln Loud no quería nada de eso ―y aun queriendo no lo harían―, quería algo que lo hacía sentir mejor, misión cumplida, esas palabras eran su recompensa, en ese sentido era igual a un escritor, buscando hacer un buen trabajo.

Ya habían caminado más de seis kilómetros, para que el enemigo no los viera descender fueron insertados a muchos metros de distancia ¿Qué no era por eso que descendieron rápido en paracaídas? "Nunca se es demasiado precavido y no vamos a cargarla con esta" dijo Houston, la mente maestra detrás de cada detalle de la operación, fue quien el quien sugirió el salto en paracaídas a kilómetros del objetivo. Y como veterano y experimentado, su opinión valía mucho en el comando.

Al final siempre resulta mejor seguir al más sabio, ya que solo estaban a plenos metros del objetivo, si olvidabas las heridas de las caídas la misión estaba en buena marcha.

―Muy bien escuchen― Dijo Houston con vos baja por el comunicador, a metros del enemigo no les hablaría como Derek Jeter antes del final de la liga ―Si hicieron la tarea cada uno sabe que hay que hacer, Montserrat, espera aquí conmigo, Jules iras con T.K. y Tony a por el este, Strauss ira con Hilton y Cards al oeste.

―Soy Lincoln señor― Hablo el albino.

―Muy Bien señoritas― Ignoro Houston a Lincoln ―Esta misión está siendo observada por los altos… Como le dije a mi esposa mientras hornea el pavo, no la jodan ¿Está claro?

―Tres― susurraron por los micrófonos en sus mejillas. A diferencia de equipos deportivos u otras unidades militares que gritan "¡Listos!" "¡A dales!" o "¡Ganar!", los Seals gritan el número del equipo Seal al que pertenezcan; en este caso solo lo susurran.

Todos los Seals de la Marina eran destinados en diez equipos Seals. Lincoln estaba en el Equipo 3. En total cada equipo era formado por aproximadamente 100 Seals, lo que aproximaría el número total de Seals en mil y tantos. Estos sujetos pertenecen a una hermandad, una raza diferente al resto de los marinos.

Tal cual sus órdenes, los hombres de Houston se dividieron dos equipos de tres y uno de dos, el equipo uno de indicativo "Hall Mako 1 (HM1)" se quedó en cuerpo tierra, arrastrándose unos pocos metros más hacia el norte, el equipo dos "Hall Mako 2 (HM2)" fueron hacia el este, y el equipo tres "Hall Mako 3 (HM3)" hacia el oeste.

Mientras iban a su posición en silencio… Rodeando el objetivo…

―Alguien sabe ¿Porque "Hall Mako"? ― Pregunto el Suboficial de Primera clase Stephen Cards.

―Ni idea― Dijo Lincoln.

―Hall Mako… ― Dijo Jefe Suboficial Erwin Strauss ―H M… Houston Mens (Los hombres de Houston).

―Oh bueno― Hablo Cards ―Ese es un excelente motivo― Lincoln no sabía distinguir si Cards estaba siendo sarcástico o no, a lo que aparente, el poco tiempo que estuvo con Cards parecía que su personalidad era… bueno… así. Era algo molesto, cuando preguntaba algo a alguien, nadie sabía a quién se lo pregunta, Lincoln no era el único que lo notaba, los demás se frustraban por eso tanto como él. Sea cualquiera que fuese el caso Stephen Cards, oriundo de Seattle, Washington, era un sujeto bastante curios.

Una vez ya avanzados y cerca de su terreno predestinado… Houston no les había indicado en donde estarían, lo único que hizo fue dar un repaso de los puntos cardinales al octeto. Los detalles específicos ya habían sido memorizados ― "Hacer la terea" según Houston― por el equipo en el centro avanzado de operaciones en Pakistán, aunque en realidad era una "base negra", ya que, aunque Pakistán y Estados Unidos tenían tratados de "paz y aliados" no era secreto para nadie en todo el mundo que era lo más lejos de la verdad.

Pakistán jamás les habría permitido a Estados Unidos montar una base militar en su territorio, mucho menos esta operación.

La base estaba situada exactamente en la frontera con la India.

Lincoln, que había llegado a la posición que estudio desde hace tres días, a su izquierda estaba Strauss y Cards. Armados con fusiles de precisión 416 camuflado de color verde oscuro, esta tenía una mira holográfica y un láser en la parte baja del cañón, dicho laser solo lo veían ellos, algunos fusiles tenían diferentes accesorios a otros; en su muslo derecho una pistola MK 23 del 45, una clásica en la comunidad de fuerzas especiales, está, adaptada a un silenciador. Chaleco táctico antibalas, con al menos 12 cargadores, un cuchillo en su pecho, y un radio con una antena más alta que él.

Algunos otros tenían armas diferentes como escopetas, un fusil de francotirador de medio alcance, y ametralladoras. Además de varios tipos de granadas.

Usaba un casco también verde oscuro con unos visores nocturnos en la parte frontal. El color verde oscuro dificultaba al enemigo localizar su posición, el color negro no pertenecía a la naturaleza real, por lo que es fácil de ver en la noche, esta la razón por qué no había uniformes militares totalmente negros.

Ahora los tres estaban en cuerpo a tierra, solo se arrastraron pocos metros hacia el norte simultáneamente; se graduaron de clases BUDs distintas, pero era el mismo entrenamiento para todos. Del entrenamiento Seal lo que sabe Lincoln lo sabe Strauss, lo que sabe Strauss lo sabe Cards… no es que todos sean iguales, pero es muy útil ya que coordinarían bien cualquier equipo que formasen eligiendo nombres al azar.

Strauss hizo un chasquido con los dientes hacia a Lincoln, Lincoln entendió la señal.

―HM 3-2… Estamos en posición― Informo Lincoln a través de su micrófono siguiendo las órdenes de Strauss ¿Si Strauss era un suboficial? ¿Porque pareciera estar al mando y no Lincoln? Quien es un oficial igual que Houston. Por qué Strauss está al mando, como ya quedo claro, los soldados de purasangre que son los Seals, operan diferente a cualquiera en el mundo, e incluso su estructura interna funciona diferente.

Un Seal respeta a otro Seal, independientemente del rango o cualquier color de piel, daba lo mismo. En este caso Strauss estaba al mando porque Lincoln era un novato, no era visto como oficial, si no como un maldito nuevo. Las ordenas en algunos casos las daban los de mayor experiencia, en este caso Strauss. Pero eso no significa que podía faltarle el respeto a un oficial, si lo hiciese, seria llamado a corte marcial por insubordinación… Pero aquí no se presentaba tal caso, ni siquiera cerca. Lincoln estaba claro como para entender de que él no estaba al mando, no hoy al menos.

―Roger HM3― Respondió Montserrat, hace poco había recibido la señal de confirmación de Hall Mako 2 ― Todos los Mako están en posición señor.

―Bien…― Sorprendentemente en plena misión, Houston… mascaba tabaco ― Esperemos al comando― El sonido del chasquido molestaba un poco al Jefe Suboficial Carl Monserrat, pero no le iba a decir nada a su oficial al mando.

―Monserrat… ¿Ese es tu nombre? ― Pregunto Houston cordialmente.

―Sí señor― Contesto Monserrat.

― ¿Eres latino? ― La pregunta hace una expresión extraña en Monserrat.

―Eh… no…― Dijo Monserrat.

―… Bien…― Houston volvió a mirar hacia el norte con unos binoculares. Monserrat solo lo vio extraño y dio leves movimientos lateral de cabeza en señal de desaprobación; este también vio hacia el frente con unos binoculares.

" _Si tienes un conflicto de personalidad con tu superior, él tiene la personalidad, usted tiene el conflicto"_

Hace mucho tiempo… Carl Monserrat había escuchado ese refrán, si se le pusiese llamar así. Él sabía que en algún punto de su vida se encontraría personas así, lo sabía al momento de abandonar Darién, Connecticut y lo sabe ahora.

Lincoln se encontraba agachado viendo entre la frondosa maleza africana…

… A una aldea oculta entre la selva… El objetivo. Esta aldea no era nada más que un centro de entretenimiento yihad de ISIS, el Estado Islámico, para capacitar, entrenar, enseñar y adiestrar soldados terroristas anti Estadounidenses y Antioccidentales, la mayoría de las cabañas estaban cubiertas de maleza para intentar pasar desapercibidos a los aviones de reconocimiento; el problema era que ya no se usan aviones de reconocimiento pilotados por personas, en África, y en países de financiamiento estatal al yihad, se utilizan satélites de alto nivel para localizar este tipo de centros de mandos. Intento inútil, pero no se podía pedir mucho a un enemigo insurgente bastante desorganizado.

La aldea compuesta por alrededor de 15 cabañas, desorganizadas, hechas de madera local, ni siquiera el satélite capta algún tipo de camino marcado para el paso de vehículos. Es sorprendente pensar que un grupo de fanáticos religioso desorganizados pudieran haber traído todo tipo de material hacia el medio de la nada, parece que es cierto lo que dicen sobre acorralar a un ratón, este hará lo que fuese necesaria para escapar del águila calva.

La aldea en medio… tenía algo muy peligroso para el equipo, una torre de vigilancia, esa fue torpemente disfrazada para aparentar la forma de un árbol, algo decadente, pero de hecho a larga distancia cumple con su objetivo. A los lados cubierta con trapos viejos, como si hubieran desgarrado sacos de campesinos.

Y finalmente la al final estaba "el centro" …

Algún tipo de bunker subterráneo… Sería un problema para el equipo.

En total, según la información… El número de hostiles rondaba los 40 a los 60, pero el numero variaba ya que la mayoría estaba en el centro, que de alguna forma lograba evitar los visores térmicos de los modernos satélites. Tampoco se pudo determinar si hay algún túnel en el que los insurgentes puedan escapar.

Era extremadamente peligroso enfrentar a radicales islámicos dispuestos a suicidarse por cualquier cosa… pero no por eso iban a retroceder.

Pero… una vez ya localizados el centro de mando enemigo, ¿Por qué no envían un Dron Predador y vuelan por los aires el centro de mando? ¿O un caza F-35? Por el factor psicológico… o mejor dicho por Houston, el factor humano.

"Cualquiera o cualquier cosa puede ir allá y matar a todos, pero no puedes sacar información a un cadáver y un montón de escombros"

Si podían capturar uno vivo, sería fantástico, fueron las palabras exactas del enlace con Langley ―La maldita CIA― y el NAVSOC y, además ―Realmente― la única razón por la que no volaron el centro por los aires. Como siempre son unos malditos que hacen que todos se ensucien las manos, menos ellos claro está. No tenían… No tienen honor, no tienen tradición, son animales que se traicionan entre ellos mismo, derrocan gobiernos y manipulan elecciones extranjeras, entrenan rebeldes, espían aliados, traicionan a sus propios agentes y los abandonan. ¡Pues claro! ¡Ellos hacen esos sacrificios! ¡Deberían darles medallas! ¡Hacen todo por el país!

 _Pero todo no era nada más que para llenarle los bolsillos a un alto mando._

De nadie más podrían ser estos pensamientos que de Lincoln L. Loud; una vez ingresado a los Seals, no tardaron en adoctrinarlo y le enseñaron lo que era la CIA "¿Que velan por nuestra seguridad nacional día y noche?" No. **Que no eran más que un grupo de alimañas que no son leales a nadie… Ni siquiera al Tío Sam.**

―Todo está bien― Dijo T.K del equipo HM 2 por radio, era un estereotipado afrodescendiente de alivio cómico para el grupo ―Apuesto que lograremos hacer todo sin problemas ¿Eh?

Los tres hombres rana que conforman el acrónimo HM2, estacionados 40 metros al este y agachados como el resto… Esperaban el grito de batalla.

―No te confíes chico― Dijo el Teniente Jasón Jules al Suboficial de Primera Clase Tyrone kamar ― "Si tu ataque va demasiado bien, es que estas en medio de una emboscada".

―Aprendió eso con Tuzn Tsu ¿Jefe? ― Respondió T.K

―Es Sun Tzu… Y no… Fue en Call Of Duty con mi hijo― Dijo Jules.

―Eso es algo que no me esperaba… ¿Eh Tony? ― Golpeo con el codo el hombro del Seal Tony.

―… Ya cállate… Negro―Dijo un condescendiente Tony.

―No, tu cállate… Basura italiana― Si había algo más estereotípico que un comediante de color… Era un Italoamericano apodado Tony, tal y como era el caso del Suboficial de Primera Clase Antonio Peretti.

Claro que al no tan joven Tyrone kamar extraditado de los barrios marginales de St. Louis, Misuri no le molestaban que le llamasen con la palabra con n… Porque habría de estarlo, ni que fuera algo malo. Así mismo tampoco para Antonio Peretti de Nueva York, Nueva York, de ambos padres inmigrados desde los barrios bajos de Nápoles, Italia.

Ellos dos avergonzaban al treintañero Jasón Jules de Chicago, Illinois, esposo fiel y padre de tres hijos, un hombre con un gran sentido del honor.

Su conversación era escuchada por transmisión al resto del equipo, lo cual resultaba molesto para todo el equipo… sobre todo para Houston ¿pueden culparlo? ¿Cómo se sentiría que una operación planeada con extremo detalle sea arruinada por un par de idiotas? ―Como todo en la vida―. Todos en el equipo o sabían, hasta Lincoln que era un maldito novato… Houston era "especial". Monserrat ―Quien era un intelectual― desde hace un tiempo había actuado como su mano derecha, le hacía recordar al personaje de uno de sus libros favoritos, Cyrus Miller de El Negociador.

De hecho, eran bastante parecidos.

Aunque odian la política y definidamente no son políticos, Miller y Houston son dos republicanos conservadores públicamente declarados, ambos tenían una idea clara de lo que querían como nación.

"Una América blanca, anglosajona y presbiteriana protestante" en palabras de Miller. Al final del día ambos seguían siendo unos bastardos bebedores nacionalistas y chovinistas.

Houston no tenía nada en contra de los judíos, los católicos, los hispanos o los negros, aun mas considerando que en su propia casa una dulce señora dominicana ayuda a su esposa en el hogar, que era un fanático de Mickey Robinson y que de hecho su mejor amigo de toda la vida es un banquero judío quien además es su asesor financiero y más fiel confidente, y para colmo, su esposa de 20 años de matrimonio es una irlandesa católica romana de familia inmigrante de la isla de Gales ―Seguro que ahí también fueron inmigrantes―.

Pero en el fondo sigue siendo el supremacista blanco americano que fue criado por su padre militar estricto y calvinista en las granjas familiares de Nebraska. Sus antepasados provenían de Carolina del Sur, y fueron militares al servicio de la confederación durante la guerra civil americana. Pero que se puede hacer, no hay lugar para esos pensamientos en el mundo de hoy en día.

―No podrían tener un dueto interracial en otro momento…―Susurro Houston.

El equipo HM3 podía escuchar la ruidosa conversación, esta era la vida real, cuando planeas algo, siempre puede haber un par de imbéciles para arruinarlo, era el colmo, sobre todo para Lincoln, en serio tendría que escuchar un escándalo en ese preciso momento.

― ¿Todas las misiones son así? ― Pregunto un Lincoln Loud decepcionado y molesto, esta era su primera misión y el destino le da escandala… escándalo, desorden, ruido… No jodas… ―No era así como me lo imagina.

―Es así solo cuando andas con estúpidos― Dijo un muy molesto Strauss― No hay lugar para estúpidos en una misión… Así como no hay lugar para un ateo en una trinchera.

―Ya no hay trincheras amigo― Dijo un relajado Cards― Hoy en día todo son Drones, Robots, ciberguerra, Satélites, Misiles de largo alcance… Muy pronto nosotros seremos de adorno.

―Mira bien "amigo" ― le respondió Strauss ― ¿En dónde crees que estas? ― No estaba del todo equivocado el Suboficial Strauss, obligados a estar en el suelo de la selva pakistaní, en medio de mosquitos, lodo, mugre, suciedad, calor, por favor… Seguro que el abuelo de Lincoln hizo lo mismo en Vietnam.

Lincoln pensaba que Strauss era que aparentaba lo que parecía. Un verdeo hombre rana, rudo, fuerte y texano. El rubio de 180 m se había criado en Texas toda su vida, proveniente de una familia de granjeros cristianos protestantes. El sujeto había terminado de primero en su clase BUDs ―Al igual que Lincoln―. Mientras Lincoln apenas ingresaba en segundo año, Strauss ya finalizaba el curso. Hay un dicho que dice "Mejor ser que al parecer", bueno… Strauss lo era, y lo parecía, no era sorpresa que Houston lo dejara dirigir un grupo.

 _Strauss era todo lo que yo quería ser… Estaba donde yo quería estar._

―En serio ¿Que esperamos? ― Pregunto Lincoln.

Strauss lo miro.

―… Buena pregunta.

Los Seals recibían entrenamiento para permanecer en un sitio durante horas, de cómo aguantar, de cómo vencer y tolerar el hambre, la sed, el sueño, la fatiga, el dolor y… necesidades fisiológicas. Pero había algo que ni el mismo Chester Nimitz podría haber vencido; el peor enemigo de los Seals… El aburrimiento.

El gran estrés de tener que esperar.

Pero esperar para que, sea lo fuere, Houston no se los había dicho.

―Señor puedo preguntar― Con algo de nerviosismo, Monserrat se atrevió a dirigir palabras al gran veterano de la Guerra de Bosnia ― ¿Que esperamos?

Es increíble que Houston seguía viendo con sus binoculares hacia el norte, en dirección a esa aldea, inamovible, tenso como muelle y rígido como puente… ¿Se había quedado ahí todo el tiempo?

De pronto la muñeca de Monserrat dio un muy ligero zumbido, en su muñeca una especia de reloj que en realidad era su GPS y un poco más a su antebrazo estaba la fuente del zumbido, su radar.

―Eso― Dijo Houston.

Claro que todos los demás miembros captaron dicho zumbido, en el radar de luz de brillo de muy baja visibilidad ―Como debe ser― vieron en sus pantallas que un objeto volador no identificad se acercaba. El trabajo de los radares portátiles de muñeca, o como ellos le decían, radar de bolsillo, había hecho para lo que fue fabricado, posteriormente pulido y refinado por cada uno de sus usuarios.

…

Detectó un posible enemigo aéreo acercándose…

…

― ¿Sera un jet pakistaní? ― Pregunto ―y comento― Lincoln por el intercomunicador.

― ¿Nos habrán descubierto? ― Dijo T.K.

― Imposible…― Dijo Tony.

―Es un UCAV MQ-9 Reaper― Dijo Houston sorprendiendo al resto ―Es de los nuestros.

― ¿Que?... señor― Pregunto Monserrat ―Si iban a enviar un Dron después de todo… ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? ― Habló con un tono algo molesto.

―No es una belleza… este es especial, le fue adatado un inhibidor de frecuencias… cortesía de nuestros amigos en Maryland ―La volátil NSA― es de mano firme y resistente jajá la llamamos… _Margaret_ , indicativo MT-43.

UCAV, vehículo aéreo de combate no tripulado, un Dron, diseñados para reconocimiento e intercepción de objetivos sin arriesgar la vida de un piloto. La única razón por la que no han remplazado a los pilotos de todo el mundo es porque son ridículamente costosos. Un UCAV equivale a veinte aviones supersónicos pilotados… lo que hace que una vez más la famosa frase tenga razón…

" _Has la guerra no rentable y la harás imposible"_

― ¿MT? ― Pregunto Cards.

― Margaret Thatcher… La dama de Hierro― Afirmo Strauss.

¿Pero enserio era necesario un Dron?

― ¿Porque un inhibidor de frecuencia? ― Pregunto Monserrat.

Un inhibidor de frecuencia es un artefacto emisor de ondas que bloquea cualquier señal de radio, comunicaciones, internet, teléfono o televisión. Bastante útil si quieres evitar que el enemigo envié alguna llamada de auxilio o refuerzos.

― ¿No vas a esperar a que los estos jodidos otomanos llamen a sus hermanos del islam verdad? Esta es nuestra póliza de seguro― De pronto Houston se levantó del suelo― Y vamos a cobrarla.

Houston de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta camuflada saco una especie de Tablet electrónica bastante robusta y se la dio a Monserrat. Este se medió levanto, y se arrodillo con una pierna y la recibió algo confuso y sorprendió.

―No se haga el tonto, ya sabe que hacer― Este lo miro por unos segundos hasta se hizo una cara de determinación y encendió la Tablet, vio como varios números y combinaciones de datos eran cargados en la poca iluminada pantalla de fondo verde, estaban ocultos después de todo, dichos números no eran un problema para él ya que antes de todo esto, era un miembro del Cuerpo de Guerra Electrónica. Pero Monserrat estaba algo preocupado de que Houston estuviera levantado, podría revelar la posición, de hecho, podría revelar la operación, el enemigo no sabía que siquiera estuvieran a sus narices después de todo.

La operación ―Original― consistiría en atacar las cabañas una por una, al inicio hacer el menos ruido posible, pero ya estaba determinado a que un conflicto directo era inevitable si la operación fuera en marcha.

 **Operación Frente Ejecutivo**

Resumiendo, cual informe que el sargento ayudante le presenta al General…

 **[La operación consiste en eliminar un centro de entrenamiento del estado islámico en una región fronteriza no especifica de Pakistán, y a todos sus residentes o cualquier hostil que se encuentre en la zona de intervención ―Capturas son una opción aceptable―. Se determinó por medio de informes de la CIA y la NSA basados en imágenes térmicas de satélites posicionados sobre el espacio de Pakistán para propósitos específicos que en dicho complejo no hay actividad relacionada o que involucre a niños y mujeres, también se determinó que es un complejo de entrenamiento avanzado lo que explicaría porque no está la presencia de infantes ni femeninos. Al no comprobar la presencia de dichas preocupaciones, se la ha dado al equipo de intervención del NAVSOC ―Seals― elegido para actuar sobre la operación cierta libertad o contundencia al momento de neutralizar a los hostiles y tanto como fuere necesario]**

 **Objetivos Primarios:**

―Destruir el complejo de entrenamiento Terrorista.

―Capturar o registrar cualquier tipo de información física o electrónica que apoye los intereses de los Estados Unidos y la OTAN sobre la Guerra contra el EI (Estado Islámico) en Pakistán.

 **Objetivos Secundarios ―no prioritarios―:**

―Capturar o neutralizar no letalmente a cualquier insurgente hostil, siempre y cuando este no se represente peligro de riesgo, y que la vida de los Operadores de Guerra Naval no esté amenazada una vez bajada la guardia.

 **Objetivos Terciarios ―Opcionales no prioritarios―:**

―Otorgar experiencia en el campo de batalla al recién ingresado al NAVSOC al oficial comisionado, Teniente Lincoln L. Loud.

Atentamente: Jonathan H. Lynch, Secretario de la Marina de Guerra de los Estados Unidos.

Ratificado por: Almirante Andrew Y. Gilbert Jefe de Operaciones Navales.

Y así debía ser.

Así debió ser…

 **Pero nunca es tan sencillo.**

El Dron no era parte del plan… ¿Qué fue lo que habían ensayado y practicado las últimas tres semanas? Esto no era nada típico en una unidad de operaciones de primer nivel, todo es calculado a detalle y todos los mientras estudian los pasos, los memorizan completamente de ser necesario… pero lo malo ―depende de cómo se vea― de este tipo de unidades "liberadas" es que siempre estaban dirigidas por un líder al que se le otorga mucha libertad.

Claro que las operaciones de los Seals eran practicadas antes, tres semanas antes para ser específicos, todos ya estaban seguros de cuál era su papel…

―Dron operativo― Afirmo Monserrat, además o informo en el canal de comunicación, dio cierta tranquilidad a los miembros saber que le cielo era suyo, Monserrat programo el avión para orbitar el espacio de batalla, el inhibidor ahora funcionaria en un radio de más de 100 kilómetros, perfecto considerando que la población más cercana estaba a 400 kilómetros de diámetro. "ellos" lo hicieron así, el enemigo, "Asegúrate de no puedan entrar… Y después no podrás salir"; ellos mismo se fastidiaron ―Señor… ¿Por qué no nos dijo sobre el Dron? ― Pregunto Monserrat.

Houston lo miro con una sonrisa ligera, de esas que te da tú esposa cuando pregunta que, si compraste la leche y tú respondes…

―…Se me ha de haber olvidado―… ¿Esa era la razón? Claro que no, eso no fue más que una maldita prueba… ¿Poner a sus propios hombres en una prueba sorpresa en medio de una misión real? ¡En que estaba pensando!...

Una prueba… que haga de poner a sus hombres en una situación en la que realmente se estresasen y perdieran la paciencia. Se puede suponer que todos la pasaron, aunque claro, jamás en toda su vida restante… lo sabrán.

Aunque claro, si alguien la hubiera fallado y le hubiera gritado a Houston…

 _ **Es una zona de Guerra, mueren buenos hombres todos los días…**_

Bueno… De seguro solo habría dicho que era un ejercicio sorpresa para sus hombres si algo hubiera salido terriblemente mal, solo esas palabras eran necesarias para que alguien con su reputación, respeto, experiencia e historial fuera salvado de una investigación…

―Bájelo a 70 metros…― Ordeno Houston a Monserrat.

― ¿Disculpe señor? ― Pregunto Monserrat.

―Bájelo… A… 70… Metros…― Ordeno un Houston lentamente, como si le estuviera indicando direcciones a un turista en Los Ángeles.

―Señor con todo respeto creo que si hacemos eso perderemos el factor sorpresa.

El enemigo sabía que había un Dron de combate, ni siquiera sabía que los demonios estaban a sus puertas, la batalla aun no comienza. Otra ventaja de los Drones de combate es que son mucho más silenciosos que los cazas pilotados… Pero claro que a 70 metros un sordo captaría el pasar de un objeto metálico en cielo.

Houston solo procedió a mirar a Monserrat como el halcón ve a la serpiente.

―…

―… Al orden señor… Diablos― Susurro Monserrat, este comenzó a mover los controles tácticos de la pantalla además de los códigos de seguridad para poder operar el Dron, esto como seguro de que el control cayera en manos enemigas, cada Seal en servicio activo tiene una clave personal para identificarse ante las comunicaciones de Estados Unidos y sus aliados.

―Haga que pase por encima de las chozas, toquemos la puerta del infierno… Atención a todos los HM― Hablo Houston por el intercomunicador― Cambien a ráfagas controladas y preparados para neutralizar objetivos.

¿Cuáles objetivos? De hecho, ellos no habían visto ninguno. Pero aun según las ordenes de Houston todos cambiaron el modo de disparo de sus fusiles a semiautomático, un solo disparo cada vez que se halla el gatillo, presionando una diminuta palanca al costado de sus armas.

―Señor…―Pregunto Cards a Houston por el comunicador― No veo ningún objetivo.

―… Aun…―Dijo Houston mientras empezó a cambiar el modo de disparar de su arma, solo cambiando una pequeña palanca en el lateral del arma, a diferencia del resto, Houston tenía un Scar H, versión larga y más pesada del arma, también adaptado con un silenciador― Monserrat… Lets Roll…

Monserrat asintió seriamente con la cabeza.

Este empezó a tocar la pantalla y abrió una pequeña ventana táctil, donde presionaba una barra y la alargaba, exactamente igual a bajar o subir el brillo de pantalla de un teléfono inteligente, aumentaba la velocidad del Dron, si lo usarían como sebo, no se iba arriesgar a perderlo.

 _Mi corazón estaba acelerado, empezaba a sudar, sabía que la batalla era inminente…_

El resto de los miembros del pelotón Charlie escucharon un silbido, un gran silbido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Monserrat veía por una cámara la visibilidad del Dron de combate, veía a la aldea cercano y sus pocas luces de velas. Hasta el propio Strauss empezó a llenarse de adrenalina al escuchar el silbido de la pequeña turbina de acción rápida del Reaper. Sería imposible que el enemigo no lo escuche.

―A por encima― Ordeno un serio Houston.

―Roger― Dijo Monserrat este dio la velocidad del Dron la velocidad máxima y estaba preparado para dar un paseo, de una vez, programo la trayectoria del Dron para que sobrevolara la aldea y se elevara inmediatamente, bien pudo haberlo hecho a mano con los controles táctiles, pero en estos momentos no se sentía confiado como para hacerlo, si fallaba en elevar rápidamente el Dron, lo estrellaría en contra del desnivelado terreno y altos arboles de la selva pakistaní y perderían el inhibidor, arriesgándose a recibir un asedio de todo el Ejército Islámico de Pakistán.

Si eso sucediera…

…No habría necesidad de describirlo.

Además, lo más probable es **Que Houston se hubiese deshecho de él.**

¡Fiuuuu!

El silbido de viento no podía ser más fuerte ya estaba prácticamente encima de la cabaña.

Y una vez que estuvo encima.

¡BOOMM! 

Una gran implosión sónica alerto a cualquier ser vivo o no que estuviera en la zona.

Una pequeña alarma sonó.

Varias luces de eléctricas se encendieron ―Después de todo, si había electricidad― y para mala suerte, se encendieron faroles que iluminaron gran parte de la maleza vecina, donde estaban ocultos los equipos Seals.

Rápidamente Houston se arrastró hacia al suelo, también lo hizo Monserrat.

―Jules…― Dijo Houston.

―Si señor― Respondió Jules. Cada uno tenía su papel en el acto. Jules de su espalda tomo su rifle de francotirador Tac-330 de alcance Mediano-Largo y apunto hacia la torre, esos trapos viejos que cubrían los laterales no dejaban ver a ningún objetivo. Pero de pronto…

Las telas fueron alzadas ya que un hombre con barba media y unos turbantes enrollados en la cabeza salió para ver hacia el cielo, intentado encontrar la fuente de ese gran aturdido sónico. Los francotiradores más experimentados saben el silenciador "podría" afectar la trayectoria de la bala, Jules era uno de la vieja escuela, que nuca usaba silenciador, está en principio era una operación silenciosa, pero ya que el Reaper despertó a los muertos de su siesta, no sería un problema la falta de tacto.

Jules no perdió el tiempo…

Una vez que ya miro a través de la cruz holográfica de su mira…

¡Bang!...

Un disparo con un sonido seco sin eco fue escuchado…

 _El primer domino cayó._

―Estén Listos― Dijo Houston.

¡Plash!

De repente una puerta de madera fue azotada y salieron varios hombres encapuchados con turbantes, ropas de telas largas y sandalias, además de las armas que tenían con ellos, varios tenían chalecos antibalas, con múltiples cargadores y machetes. Exhibían las típicas armas del antiguo régimen soviético sobre el medio oriente, Ak-47 y los AK-74.

Los hombres… o más bien los terroristas, estaban mirando hacia el cielo, cometiendo el mismo error que su vigía.

― ¿Ya ve los objetivos Cards? ― hablo Houston por el intercomunicador. Los tenía en su radio de tiro, teniendo ya unió fijado con a su mira directo a la cabeza.

―Si señor los veo señor, gracias― Dijo Cards mientras ya tenía apuntado a uno de los terroristas.

―Bien, cada uno escoja al que más le guste, rápido, antes de que dejen de ver el cielo― y así fue, cada uno de los miembros del equipo Charlie fue apuntando a la cabeza uno por uno.

Lincoln visualizo a su objetivo

 **Estaba a punto de quitar una vida… por primera vez.**

―Apunten…

…

…

…

―Fuego.

¡Bang!... ¡Bang!... ¡Bang!... ¡Bang!... … …

― ¡Ahg! ― Grito Lincoln sentado en la cabina. Respirando entrecortadamente con desesperación.

―Oh lo siento hermano la próxima vez pienso dos veces antes de despertarte― Dijo el Miliciano Jordan Topher.

― ¿Que? ― Lincoln desde la cabina del Avon, empezó mirar hacia los lados, estaban en un aeropuerto que no conocía. De hecho, no era un Aeropuerto, era una base militar.

Lincoln al no tener ningún tema de conversación con Jordan ya que no era un piloto de verdad. No tuvo más remedio que echarse una siesta todo el camino.

― ¿Te desperté de alguna pesadilla? ― Pregunto Jordan.

―…

―Oye ¿Estas bien?, estas sudado y pálido― Pregunto una vez más.

―Sí, sí, estoy bien, no, no era una pesadilla…― Afirmo Lincoln

―Como digas, hermano ya llegamos, mejor baja a la playa marinero― Jordan abandono su asiento y salió de la cabina, no sin antes haber apagado todo el avión.

―Solo un recuerdo… De hace mucho tiempo― Hablo Lincoln para si mismo.

―[0]―

―[0]―

―[0]―

―[0]―

―[0]―

 **Buenos días tarde y noches, estoy aquí de regreso con este capítulo, en serio me esforcé, considerando que estoy pasando por un severo bloqueo, eso sí me encantaría, saber cómo salir de los bloqueos, primero que nada, gracias a todos por sus comentaros, debido a que el ultimo capitulo tuvo muy buenas reseñas, decidí hacer un trabajo más largo.**

 **7.400**

 **Sé que no son tantas, pero mi próximo capítulo supera las diez mil.**

 **ESTO YA AH DURADO DEMASIADO**

 **LA TRAMA SE TRATA SOBRE LA NAVIDAD**

 **QUE FUE HACE TRES MESES**

 **¡HACE TRES MALDITOS MESES!**

 **¿Pero a quien puedo culpar? A nadie. Muchas gracias y saludos a Mmunocam, si no fuera por ella seguiría haciendo una infinidad de puntos suspensivos, James Anderson, Doce Espadas, KRT215, julex93, a Lux Dragnel ETC. Estoy muy feliz de que se toen el tiempo de leer algo en que te esfuerzas. Y que alguien aprecia nuestro valioso de fanficners…**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	7. Tal como en Time Square

Capítulo 7-Tal como en Times Square.

[Cuartel General de la Guardia Nacional de Rhode Island, Providence, Rhode Island, 20 de diciembre, 8:00 am]

—Supongo que eso es todo amigo— Dijo Jordán Topher, extendiéndole la mano. Tuvo que acompañarlo hasta afuera de la base por órdenes de su superior. Uno esperaría algo más de fatiga después de haber volado sobre todo estados unidos, en serio, atravesaron más de seis mil kilómetros de distancia desde California hasta Nueva Inglaterra.

Pero los dos estaban en perfectas condiciones, uno era un piloto experimentado que se había acostumbrado al cielo y la inflación corporal en las alturas —Ya que mientras más altura se está el cuerpo, se expande—, y el otro era un asesino de las fuerzas especiales navales, lo que se esperaría sería algo de control corporal, y así era.

—Si… Así es— Le dijo Lincoln tomando su saludo, su equipaje era una gran bolsa de viaje en su mano izquierda —, gracias por todo.

—No hay de que…— Respondió Topher con una sonrisa —. Ahora lárgate de aquí, es solo para milicianos— Topher dio media vuelta, aún tenía que asegurarse que la carga del avión estuviera en buenas manos.

Con gracia causada por el comentario del miliciano, Lincoln también se dio media vuelta con una risa, abría y cerraba la boca como si fingiera que masticaba goma de mascar.

— ¡Ah! Oye— Lincoln se detuvo ya que escucho un grito o proveniente de la retaguardia. Era Topher que lo llamaba a la distancia, Lincoln volteo a su dirección.

—Gracias por tu servicio— Dijo Topher colocando su mano extendida en la frente.

Lincoln devolvió el saludo militar y se limitó solo a sonreír, este continuo con su camino. Continuo hasta una parada fuera de la base donde espero y se subió a un taxi, uno de color azul con un ancla en los costados, bastante típico en Rhode Island, y más aún en Providence.

Lincoln le dio le dio un papel con una dirección al taxista.

— ¿Sabe dónde queda? — Le pregunto Lincoln.

—Si… ¿Se encuentra herido? — Pregunto el taxista a Lincoln.

—No… No… Solo conozco a alguien allí.

Lincoln había tomado el taxi… Para ver a su dama en el puerto.

—[0]—

[Casa de la Familia Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan, 20 de diciembre, 9:00 am]

En estas épocas eran de lo más tranquilo en la casa Loud…

Sí, no es un error.

Era muy difícil para la no tan pequeña Lily Loud, ahora una adolecente alegre y llena de emoción, hacer el más minino caos en la casa Loud. Sus hermanas y hermano mayor habían hecho que pareciera tan fácil. Pero una vez que su hermana mayor Lisa Loud abandono el nido, la casa Loud se convirtió en la casa más silencioso de la costa este de los Estados Unidos.

A veces la joven Lily rompía un plato o subía el volumen del televisor a todo volumen para aparentar que había varias personas en la casa… Eso no bastaba, cada día, había más silencio, la soledad ganaba el campo de batalla, y la tristeza invadía y anexaba como suyo por derecho la casa Loud.

Que podrían hacer sus padres…

 **Ellos ya lo habían intentado… Varias veces.**

Pero Rita Loud ya había llegado a una edad en que no podría… **Traer a alguien más.**

No le vasto lo que dijeran sus médicos.

Su esposo la apoyo… Lo intentaron, pero…

Se detuvieron… en algún punto dieron por sentado la batalla.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? **Rita ya no podría perder a otro más… Ya no lo soportaría.**

Sus padres no se enojaban con ella al ser algo ruidosa, no era nada como en comparación con quince años atrás, donde cada día era una fiesta en la sala. A veces la acompañaban, rompían y lanzaban platos al patio por diversión, para así ir a comprar más lo tres juntos al día siguiente. Hasta parecía que se desmoronaban mentalmente… pero ellos tenían que ser fuertes por la última hija Loud.

Incluso con sus hermanos fuera, sus padres eran muy unidos a ella. Rita y Lynn amaban a su hija, porque ambos temían que una vez esta creciera, abandonara el nido como los otros. Era inevitable, pero si podían retrasarlo un poco más, como dale todo lo lujos que con once hijos no podían, como darle su propio auto, su propia habitación, cosas así.

Pero eso no llenaba el vacío de su pequeño corazón. Tener a sus hermanos junto con ella.

Es por eso que la navidad es su época favorita del año… No solo porque la dejan dormir hasta tarde o que puede beber todo el chocolate que quiera, era porque, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, tenía su familia, a toda su familia.

Casi todos…

Había cierto hombre a quien no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un hombre de su familia al que quería mucho.

 **Ese hombre era Lincoln Loud.**

Lily desayunaba en la mesa de la cocina, sola. Sus padres habían salido de la casa por sus respectivos quehaceres, Lily una vez que termino su desayuno favorito "Cereal dulce con colores", no le importaba cual era la marca, las figuras y el sabor del cereal, solo tenía que ser dulce y de muchos colores, algo bastante infantil para una adolecente, incluso si es Lily Loud.

Una vez terminado lo dejo en fregadero y se propuso en limpiarlo más tarde, algo que siempre se decía y que nunca hacía, era una joven responsable, amable y cariñosa, y eso sin agregar linda y adorable, pero seguía siendo una Loud.

Lily vestía una falda color negra, zapatos y medias largas, una camisa blanca y un suéter de cuadros color blanco y naranja, sus colores favoritos, había mujeres… muchas en realidad que han llegado a decir a la fuerza "Primero muerta antes de usar naranja". Lily no era el caso, ¿Por qué?, nadie lo sabe…

Ella se dirigió a la planta superior, directa a su habitación. Su territorio seguía siendo el mismo, la habitación que antes compartía con Lisa, ahora suya, con un montón de carteles de bandas de chicos, series de televisión favorita y sobre todo fotos de ella y su familia. En su habitación estaba su cosa favorita sobre todas las cosas.

Su mesa de dibujo… La que su hermano le había regalado con su primer salario.

Lily no era la mejor en los estudios, ni en deportes, pero le gustaba una cosa que su favorito y único hermano mayor le había enseñado, dibujar. Parece que la afición de Lincoln por los comics fue "Clonada y traspasada a Lily", le encantaba dibujar, sus padres le habían comprado una pantalla digitalizadora; que usaba para mejorar sus dibujos, en tonos y texturas que no podría hacer a mano. Era bastante buena, siempre obtenía bastantes puntos en , una famosa página de arte y diseño, su nombre Lily Loud estaba detrás de la máscara de la famosa artista de internet Sharon Neffic.

Había muchos rumores en internet, el nombre de esa usuaria estaba en casi todas las redes sociales, foros y chats de internet, miles se habían apoderado del nombre perversamente en otras páginas, buscando fama, anhelación y seguidores que no podían conseguir justa y limpiamente con sus propios méritos. Lily se enfadaba cada vez que alguien usaba su nombre para herir a otros. No le importaba que usaran su nombre ya que todo sabían quién era donde estaba la verdadera Sharon Neffic, pero le molestaba plenamente que los farsantes usaran su usuario para criticar otras obras de arte y dibujo, estaba muy mal, ella —Aunque no estaba orgullosa de eso— Era una "Banner", no dudaba en reportar a los "Usuarios malignos", —Era una delatora básicamente—, pero como quedo claro, no estaba orgullosa de ello, pero por el bien de los aristas y usuarios honestos y sensibles, haría ese sacrificio, incluso si su reputación se viera afectada por ser una delatora. La verían como una heroína o como una perra engreída… De cualquier manera, no le importaba.

Cuando Lily estaba triste porque sus padres —Sobreprotectores— no la dejaban ir a una fiesta de secundaria, porque sus series favoritas llegaban al final de temporada, o porque no podía ver a un hombre que se significaba mucho para ella… Dibujaba. Cuando Lily estaba feliz por lograr la calificación promedio que ella quería, cuando se entera de que sus padres la llevaran a Disneyland en vacaciones, o que todos sus hermanos vendrían para navidad… Dibujaba.

 **Esa era Lily Loud.**

Pero… No dibuja esta vez.

En su mesa de escritorio estaban llena de colores, pinceles y marcadores, además de gomas de borrar y afiladores, casi todos los utensilios de sus bocetos, pero esta vez la mesa no estaba siendo usada para su propósito…

Lily estaba escribiendo una carta.

— ¡Listo! —Dijo cerrando la carta, desterrando la posibilidad de tercero alguno leer o siquiera saber el contenido por ley federal.

Ella elevo la carta con los dos brazos extendidos hacia la luz de la ventana, como si quisiera saber si se puede leer cerrada… Era imposible.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo con alegría, ahora ella era la única que sabía cuál era el contenido de la carta, ella y el receptor.

—[0]—

[Universidad Estatal de Michigan, East Lansing, Michigan, 20 de diciembre, 9:22 am]

 **Abandonar el nido…**

Cuando la joven prodigio Lisa Loud obtuvo su edad suficiente, se le ofreció un trabajo legal por la Universidad de Estatal de Michigan, una universidad pública con una reputación tan antigua y remota como su fundación, como jefa del recién abierto departamento de ciencias Químicas y Bioingeniería, el centro de investigación universitario más moderno del norte del país, solo superado por el Laboratorio de Ciencias Físicas del MIT. Lisa Loud logro que una universidad pública llegara incluso a superar a varios de sus homologas privadas.

 **Si no puedes vencerles… Únetele.**

Los corporativistas financieros detrás de la Universidad de Princeton reinterpretaron la famosa frase a su modo, ofreciéndole a Lisa Loud seis veces su salario para que se uniera al departamento de Ciencias de Princeton, por motivos desconocidos está sorprendentemente rechazo la oferta para poder quedarse en Michigan.

¿Quién hace eso? El objetivo… O más bien el sueño de todo científico es obtener fondos para sus experimentos y proyectos, y cuando la oportunidad toca su puerta esta no abre para nada.

 **¿Será que su pequeño corazón ruge más que su enorme cerebro?**

—Dra. Loud, El Departamento de Defensa quiere saber cuándo iniciara la formación de con los exoesqueletos— Le hablo su subordinado de al menos cinco años mayor a ella el Dr. Kyle Husar, ingeniero mecánico al servicio de la universidad —. No se escuchaban muy contentos, ya dieron adelantos en el presupuesto, pero la universidad congelo las cuentas ¿verdad?, el consejo no quiere militarizar a la investigación universitaria.

Lisa suspiro quitándose sus anteojos para frotar sus ojos.

—Esos burócratas capitalistas solo les importa mejorar el ejército; primero fue la carrera espacial, y ahora es la carrera robótica contra Rusia, pareciera que quieren otra guerra fría para explotar los precios en armamento— La delgada y pobremente voluptuosa Lisa Loud, se apartó de su ordenador en el escritorio —. Parece que Eisenhower tenía razón, el verdadero enemigo americano es complejo Industrial-Militar.

Lisa vestía una bata de laboratorio, una falda negra ajustada debajo por encima de sus rodillas, con una camisa verde de botones, un cabello liso que apenas llegaba a sus hombros, y unos lentes de rectangulares de marco delgado.

— ¿En que estarán pensando? — Dijo un Kyle molesto.

—En nada puedo suponer… Usamos nuestros impuestos para pagar sus salarios, y usan miles de millones del dinero de los contribuyentes para cualquier nuevo avión, portaviones o cualquier cosa que beneficie a la industria militar, no por nada tenemos el record de la cuarta parte del gasto mundial militar.

—Parecen creer que cualquier avance tecnológico puede usarse en el campo de batalla— Dijo Kyle —. Si hay un avance en medicina dicen "Bien, Curara a los soldados más rápido", su hay un avance en partículas dirán "¿Ya estará listo el misil supersónico?", si hay un avance en robótica para discapacitados nos dicen "Hagan trajes militares de alta tecnología, ya saben de esos como el de Iron Man", por favor…

—Simios Incivilizados— Dijo Lisa mirando hacia el techo inexpresivamente —Si fuera fácil se llamaría política.

— ¿Para usted no lo es?, construyo un robot de combate cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, solo debe meter a alguien a adentro ¿No? — Primero está de acuerdo con la inutilidad del gobierno, y ahora la alienta… algo está pasando.

— ¿Disculpa? — Cualquiera que alabase al gobierno consumista americano enfrente de Lisa Loud, podía darse por sentado la idea de trabajar con ella algún día, ¿Porque?, no podía creer que un grupo de dinosaurios políticos negativos extinguirse gastaran cuatrocientos mil millones de dólares en armas cada nueva administración, en vez de usar ese dinero para fondos de ciencia y tecnología.

Por algún tiempo el FBI considero a Lisa [Una posible radical científica partidaria del antimilitarismo de izquierda], según un informe entregado al comité de seguridad nacional del senado. Ella era Galileo y el gobierno la Iglesia Católica, sin embargo, esta idea fue aclarada por ella misma en una conferencia de prensa en la sede de la Academia Nacional de Ciencias de Estados Unidos. Después de eso el FBI redujo sus expectativas a [Leve opositora antimilitarista y progresista científica]. Si Lisa hubiera sido contemporánea al gobierno de Nixon, J. Edgard Hoover ya habría informado que falleció en un trágico accidente automovilístico.

Lo gracioso es que trabaja en una universidad pública, lo que significa que además de los benefactores e inversionistas privados, la principal fuente de ingresos de la universidad es el Gobierno Federal, irónico, bastante irónico.

—Si no lo conociera Doctor…— Lisa acomodo sus lentes en su rostro —, ¿Diría que está impaciente por iniciar la mejora al ejercito?

—No-no… No Dra. …

— ¿Sucede algo Dr. Husar? —Pregunto Lisa sospechando de sus palabras atípicas pro-gubernamentales y de la actitud de su subordinado.

—No, es solo que sería bastante fascinante que lográramos que un discapacitado lograra recuperar su movilidad, al menos parcialmente.

—Es diferente cuando hay que meter a alguien adentro, el traje exoesqueleto no debe dañar o afectar la condición física de la persona, pero si no lo hace entonces el traje en si es inútil, habrá que hacer uno diferente para cada sujeto, no puedes meter un obeso adentro y esperar que salte veinte metros de alto. Los de Washington ven demasiadas películas… Y usted…— Mirando en dirección a Kyle —, esperaba más de usted Dr. Husar después de más de cinco años de estudio.

—Ah… Lo siento Dra. Loud, solo venía a informarla sobre todo esto.

—Bien… continuare con mis informes al consejo de la universidad antes de iniciar mi ausencia laboral por las festividades.

—Sí, entiendo Dra. Loud— Kyle le dio una sonrisa, pero parecía sincera.

Lisa volvió a escribir sobre su computadora fugazmente, ella siquiera se molestaba en mirar el teclado, ya se había memorizado por completo la posición de cada tecla. Estaba terminando su reporte sobre todos los proyectos en los que trabajaba personalmente, dirigía, supervisaba o asesoraba.

No cabía duda alguna de que Lisa Loud era un genio, mente maestra detrás de varios avances científicos de la era moderna. Su estudio más prometedor es el "Exoesqueleto mecánico para personas con movilidad reducida". Claro que ya había algunos hechos para la discapacidad o prótesis artificiales, pero el proyecto… No, más bien la teoría de Lisa es que el nuevo exoesqueleto se instaure en las prótesis y el cerebro para dar la ilusión a la mente de que son sus extremidades originales.

El ejército estadounidense pensó que podrían usar dichas mecano máquinas para "mejorar" en vez de "restaurar" las capacidades físicas del cuerpo humano, en este caso, el cuerpo de los soldados. Estados unidos comenzaba a perder la Carrera Aérea contra los nuevos cazas rusos, la Carrera Económica contra la sobrepoblada china y La Carrera de Calidad de Vida contra su homólogo, el gran norte blanco —Canadá—. Pero hay algo que aun conservaban, las fuerzas armadas más modernas y mejor equipadas del mundo, y a nivel de respeto internacional, y para asegurar el estilo capitalista americano, es mejor que siga así.

El Gobierno invirtió en la investigación de Lisa aproximadamente cuarenta millones de dólares, además de una cuantiosa ampliación del presupuesto de la Universidad, dándole al consejo universitario una motivación a lisa, Lisa acepto a regañadientes. Ya que una vez que el gobierno la capto en el radar, no podía hacer nada para escapar, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Mudarse a Rusia como Snowden?, ¿Desertar a Corea del Norte?, ¿Vivir en Cuba?, no había ningún lugar en donde pudiera trabajar tan libremente sin el consentimiento del Tío Sam.

Incluso si optaba por trabajar en una Universidad Privada, no cambiaría mucho, ya que estas eran la Alma Mater de muchos… De la mayoría de los funcionarios en el gobierno, incluso en el Senado, la Corte Suprema, Empresario, las Fuerzas Armadas, Dignatarios Extranjeros, Embajadores, era un tablero bastante grande, incluso para un Alfil blanco como Lisa Loud.

Kyle estaba por abrir la puerta para salir, tomo la cerradura, pero empiezo a inhalar oxígeno, en su caso… Valor.

— ¿Dra. Loud? — Pregunto Kyle.

— ¿Si? — Dijo Lisa sin dejar de escribir, manteniendo la visión periférica en su pantalla.

—Me preguntaba si…— Kyle volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire —, ¿Si le gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa para navidad con mi familia?

Lisa dejo de escribir, y aunque seguía viendo al monitor su vista se perdió.

—Dr. Husar— Lisa se ajustó los lentes —, aunque aprecio la oferta temo que tendré que rechazarla, ya que me he tomado la molestia de hacer planes con mis progenitores y allegados, pero… Gracias.

—Claro… No-no hay problema…— Kyle dio una sonrisa a la pared, como si disimulara que el concreto forrado con yeso de color blanco era un cristal reflector y se burlara de sí mismo—, que tenga un buen día Dra. Loud.

—Igualmente— dijo Lisa volviendo a escribir en su computadora.

Una vez que Kyle había cerrado la puerta, Lisa dejo de escribir.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Y saco una foto de su familia, en perfectas condiciones, tomada quince años atrás. La misma que su hermano mayor le regalo a sus padres en su aniversario.

Lisa retiro los lentes y aunque su cara pálida estaba seca, paso su pulgar derecho por ambos ojos.

—Meras emociones humanas— dijo la doctora en física e ingeniería Lisa Loud, riendo para sí misma.

Kyle Husar había salido del edifico de la facultad de Ciencia y tecnología de la Universidad Estatal de Michigan. A un recordaba cómo se graduó hace cinco en Ingeniería Mecánica en el Instituto Tecnológico de California, y hace tres que obtuvo su doctorado. Su padre era un ingeniero que trabajaba para una compañía fabricante de sillas de ruedas, murió cuando Kyle tenía cinco años, su madre un ama de casa, se había dedicado a todo su cuidado.

Siempre fue un joven californiano con sueños, igual que todo el mundo; deseaba trabajar en sus proyectos lo más rápido posible, había iniciado como pasante adjunto a la universidad, pero después de un par de semanas fue contratado por la Dr. Lisa Loud para ser su mano derecha.

Kyle había leído todos y cada uno de los trabajos de la reconocida Doctora en física e ingeniería, por sus contribuciones a la ciencia en general, y no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de trabajar con ella, empezó siendo algo incómodo y… Extraño ya que la Dra. Lisa Loud solo tenía quince años al momento de ser su ayudante, y Kyle tenía veinte.

Queriendo seguir los pasos de su mentora, intento impresionarla con sus propias investigaciones; pero cada vez que solicitaba fondos a la universidad, estos eran denegados.

Se sentía pésimo, fracasado, que no era digno de estar con la brillante Lisa Loud.

Pero… Era incapaz de renunciar.

 **No podía apartarse del lado de la doctora.**

No sabía cuándo empezó a sentirse de esa manera, pero a diferencia de él, su corazón era sincero y sus sentimientos eran trasparentes. Pero, aun así, tenía que probarse así mismo que merecía estar con ella. La Tesis de Kyle para su doctorado era "Efectos Psicoanalíticos en personas con discapacidad" era algo complicada, pero tan fácil de entender como su enunciado, solo era el estudio de personalidad de los lisiados en combate dependiendo de su trauma y discapacidad, podrá sonar banal, un juego de niños, "Que tal vez debiste dedicarte a la psiquiatría"; pero a la propia Lisa le había gustado, que solo tal vez podría aplicarla en su experimento, solo esas palabras bastaron para que Kyle se determinara a completarla, pero para ellos requería fondos, los cuales la universidad había negado.

Pero… Una vieja clausula permitía recibir fondos independientes a los intereses de la universidad, tal y como era el caso de Lisa.

 **Así que no dudo en venderle…**

Kyle camino por el campus de la Universidad y se subió a un Mercedes de ventanas oscurecidas, se subió al asiento de copiloto.

—Aun no la convenzo, pero pronto lo hare— Dijo Kyle al chofer del auto.

—Bueno… Más te vale hacerlo— Dijo el Agente de la CIA Dereck Banks con una cínica y despiadada sonrisa de Cheshire—, y pronto.

 **Su alma al diablo.**

—Sí, sí, aquí tienes— Banks proveció a darle un sobre de papel.

Kyle lo reviso, había una gran cantidad de… Euros.

—Descuida, no se rastrea…—Kyle solo toco un poco el dinero, y miro hacia los lados de las ventanas. Bank no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

—Y cálmate niño, nadie nos ve, me ofendes al creer que es la primera vez que hago esto… Ahora bájate, tengo aun avión esperándome.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto Kyle.

—Es clasificado… ¡Solo bromeo niño! Jajá— Bank lo golpeo en el hombro, riéndose, pero el golpe fue contundente, Kyle paso su mano intentando sofocar el dolor —, voy a Chicago, voy a enterrar a un dinosaurio.

— ¿Eh?

—Soy arqueólogo, que, ¿No lo parezco? Jajá— Volvió a golpear el hombre de Kyle, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. 

—[0]—

[Casa de la Familia Santiago, Chicago, Illinois, 20 de diciembre, 10:00 am]

Chicago TransOil Company, una de las petroleras más exitosas de los Estados Unidos, la decimoquinta en número de empleados, la decimoctava en explotación, la octava en ingresos y la séptima en beneficio neto, según estadísticas de la revista Forbes. Se espera que el nivel de esta prestigiosa empresa sea resguardado por sus empleados, incluyendo a la Asistente Ejecutiva de Operaciones del Vicepresidente de la Empresa, Lori Loud.

Después de graduarse en la Prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago, gracias a una beca por sus estudios, logro obtener su licenciatura en Filosofía y Comercio Empresarial; no tardó mucho en conseguir empleo. El veterano de la Guerra de Corea y magnate del petróleo Herschel Howard, quien era uno de los socios mayoritarios en Chicago TransOil, vio potencial en ella, al encontrársela en una cafetería, leyendo periódicos de anuncios de trabajo, por lo que la contrato al instante, solo pocas palabras llenaron a Howard y lo convencieron de que la chica valía oro como su cabello.

Claro que solo era una asistente ejecutiva, pero había acompañado a Howard a Omán, Qatar, Brasil, Egipto y Noruega, ya sea para comprar, vender, transportar, importar o exportar el producto más codiciado y consumido del planeta, el oro negro, la moneda sin frontera, petróleo. Lori era un orgullo para la familia Loud, su salario era doce veces más que el que hace ya tiempo atrás ganaba su padre.

Su esposo, novio desde la secundaria, Roberto Santiago, era su alma gemela, su mejor amigo, su compañero de vida.

O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Lori no hace mucho.

— ¿¡Y ahora vas gritarme cada vez que se me olvida algo!? — Grito Bobby.

— ¡No pagaste la colegiatura de las niñas! ¿¡Como esperabas que fuera a reaccionar!? — Respondió una furiosa Lori.

— ¡Simplemente paso por alto! ¿¡Bien!?

— ¡Oh! ¿¡Así como también pasaste por alto la calefacción y la electricidad!? ¿¡Eh!?

— ¡Si! ¡También lo pase por alto! ¿¡Algún problema!?

— ¿¡El problema!? ¡El problema es que soy el contacto de emergencia! ¡Y cuando no pagas me llaman a mí! ¡Interrumpiendo mis reuniones! ¡Y, pero aun, interrumpiendo las clases de Lorane!

—No tengo tiempo para esto— Bobby tomo unas llaves sobre la mesa y se colocó su chaqueta de vestir volviendo a apretar su corbata.

— ¿¡Adónde vas!?— Pregunto Lori.

—Al trabajo— Dijo mientras abría la puerta

—Ja, espero que te paguen bien por eso.

—Vete al diablo— ¡Plan! Sonó la costosa puerta de madera africana de la entrada.

Lori cruzo sus brazos en dirección a la puerta en señal de desaprobación, con una mirada tan molesta como si alguien hubiera roto su teléfono, porque lo tomo sin permiso entrando a su habitación, igual que en el pasado.

Bobby era distribuidor regional de una compañía de licores, su trabajo consistía en básicamente en decidir a donde se enviarán los licores el día de mañana, debido a la gran recesión económica producida en Estados Unidos, había unos leves escases de huertos de cereales, por lo tanto, había escases de materias primas como maíz, avena, trigo, malta y cebada, el principal ingrediente de la cerveza americana. Y un país en donde están a acostumbrados a tenerlo todo, cuando desaparece un producto tan básico como la cerveza, la gente se desespera.

Pero no solo los gerentes de bares y clubes empiezan a perder ganancias, sino también para las compañías productoras y distribuidoras, si no hay trabajo no hay ganancias, si no hay ganancias hay recortes de presupuesto, recorte de empleados y recortes de salarios.

Solo ignoraba las llamadas de las facturas, tal creyendo que ignorando los problemas estos desaparecerían.

A diferencia de Lori, Bobby no era lo que se pudiera llamar un destacado estudiante, no era secreto para nadie. Con tal de no separarse de Lori, Roberto Santiago —De milagro— logro ingresar a la Universidad Comunitaria de Chicago, una universidad con la reputación de "La quinta opción", muy —Demasiado— a diferencia de Lori, ya que la Universidad de Chicago fue fundada por el mismísimo John Rockefeller, la persona más adinerada de la historia de la humanidad. La UDC —Universidad de Chicago— es una universidad de talla mundial, con muchos de sus graduados con premios nobel, políticos y millonarios, cualquiera la querría como alma mater, ¿Lori Loud logro ser aceptada?, así de aplicado tuvo que haber sido, ¿Cómo alguien podía estudiar con once niños ruidoso?, el propio Dalai Lama debería cederle su trono por paciencia.

Bobby se lo había mantenido en secreto a Lori, tal vez para conservar su orgullo. Incluso antes de los recortes, Lori ganaba mucho más que Bobby, lo que hiciera que Bobby se sintiera inútil. Deber doler para algunos hombres, saber que tu esposa gana más que tú.

 **Pero solo era una excusa.**

Ya hacía desde hace un tiempo que Bobby… Sentía lo mismo que Lori.

Nada.

Habían salido a muchas cenas juntos, se habían ido de retiro, inclusive había… Probado nuevas posiciones…

Pero no, nada volvía a encender la llama, en este caso la brisa era maligna para el fuego, lo extinguía lentamente, no de manera rápida y sin dolor.

Bobby estaba en un bar, bebiendo alguno de los licores que no estuvieran escaseados, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría seguir así, mintiéndole a Lori, a sus hijas, incluso a sus padres, a sus suegros, inclusive a su hermano. Ya no era un adolecente estúpido que podía darse el lujo de perder trabajo por trabajo. Ahora era un hombre de familia, padre y esposo, responsable, esa era la imagen que tenia de sí mismo.

—Sirve otro…—Le ordeno al cantinero.

—…Son tiempos difíciles— Dijo el cantinero mientras servía otro vodka, seguro que a los rusos no les hacía escases de su bebida favorita.

—…Y que lo digas— Respondió deprimido.

De pronto se sentó una mujer casualmente en la banca de al lado. Una bastante atractiva de hecho, una minifalda, camisa blanca, y lentes delgados, además de un grueso abrigo para el frio, el cual ya había recogido de sus hombros para colocarlo en el espaldar de la silla.

—Un puro de malta por favor— Pidió la orden al cantinero.

—A la orden— Dijo este comenzando a servirlo.

Bobby no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia su presencia.

La mujer lo había notado.

—Hola— Dijo la mujer a Bobby con una encantadora sonrisa que apenas enseñaba sus dientes de marfil.

—…Hola— Respondió este devolviéndole el saludo.

—[0]—

[Chicago Loop, Chicago, Illinois, 20 de diciembre, 12:00 pm]

El chicago Loop, el centro financiero de la gran Chicago, donde se encuentran los rascacielos más grandes del Estado Illinois, algunos de ellos de los más altos de Estados Unidos. Era increíble pensar que había gente trabajando todos los días detrás de esos enormes espejos.

Casi en todo el centro de la ciudad estaba uno de los edificios más destacado de todos, La Gump Tower Chicago, un edificio bastante llamativo de cinco estrellas, propietario de nada más y nada menos que el actual Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos. Junto a él, un alto edificio que está a la par en diseño y estética, elegante y bastante poderoso, la Edgard Tower, cuyo propietario era la trigésimo sexta persona más rica del mundo, Edgard H. Blackwood, fundador y accionista mayoritario de Chicago TransOil Company.

El edificio de 413 metros de altura distribuidos en 90 plantas y. Un verdadero monstruo arquitectónico, les hacía frente a sus vecinos estructurales, e inclusive a sus homólogos de todo el mundo, pues ese era el objetivo, según lo que le había dicho Howard a Lori a hace ya un par de años la primera vez que piso los elegantes pasillos de mármol.

Aún recuerda lo feo que la había visto el primer guardia de seguridad, de arriba abajo con una mirada de sospecha, en ese tiempo cuando no era de trajes ni aretes de oro. El segundo la había visto peor, una repugnante cara de lujuria, quería revisarla de arriba abajo con el pretexto de la seguridad, gracias a dios que Howard había llegado justo a tiempo para rescatarla.

Aunque a veces el propio Howard se sobrepasaba con sus insinuaciones, pero a Lori no le importaba, sabía que jamás llegaría más lejos. Howard veía a Lori como la Hija que nunca tuvo, o más bien la que nunca fue como esperaba, ya que tenía tres hijas y dos hijos.

—Eso es todo señor, recuerde que mañana tiene que ir a España para la fiesta de navidad de Federico sexto de valencia, él tiene poder y contactos en el Comité Español de Sustancias y Minerales Subterráneos— Hablo Lori con una sonrisa pícara de compañía—. Si nos lo ganamos, el petróleo que le compraron a Venezuela, será nuestro.

—Seguro que los de Exxon estarán a allí ¿No? — Dijo el canoso pero poderoso hombre detrás del escritorio de madera tallada.

—Y los de Houston AlphaOil, los de Alaska PancOil y seguro que MaxZoil Co, todos esos demócratas quieren lo que es nuestro por derecho.

—Jajá Tú lo has dicho linda.

Lori fue directo al carro de licores de la gran oficina y empezó a servir el ron añejo favorito de Howard. Junto con un hielo seco y un poco de esencia de limón, como lo había servido todos los días. Howard noto la mirada decaída de Lori.

— ¿Sucede algo nena?

—No… Nada señor—Lori le había dado el vaso de licor en la mano, junto con un portavaso.

—Linda, he estado casado siete veces, si este viejo sabe algo es cuando una mujer finge, ¿Qué ocurre?

—… No he tenido de los mejores días con mi esposo señor… Es todo.

—Oh, problemas maritales, esa es otra cosa que conozco muy bien.

—Me imagino señor.

— ¿Iras a la casa de tus padres para navidad? — Pregunto el magnate bebiendo un poco de su ron caro.

—Sí señor.

—Si yo preguntara ¿Lo llevaras a él para guardar las apariencias?, ¿Me responderías?, ¿"Es de mi incumbencia"? — Así era el sorprendente nivel de confianza que tenían Lori y el viejo Herschel.

Abecés Lori también veía a Howard como un padre al que siempre quiso, amaba a su verdadero padre, pero… Seguro que haber crecido en alguna de las muchas casas de Howard, habría sido estupendo.

¿Quién no ha querido tener un padre millonario?

—… yo… Yo diría que sí señor.

—… Ja jajá siéntate linda— Lori de todas formas estaba a punto de hacerlo, ya que esto era típico en él, contarle a Lori como era antes de ser millonario.

— ¿Te conté alguna vez lo que yo era antes de ser quién soy? — pregunto Herschel entrelazando los dedos sobre su estómago, reclinando su silla de cuero italiano.

—… No señor— Si… Si lo había hecho… Cada vez que el señor Herschel tenía oportunidad le contaba a Lori la misma historia. Lori no era estúpida, sabía que si quería caerle bien a su jefe… Bueno, ya sabe, cualquier chiste que diga el jefe, es el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Era en el 53, después de la gran victoria de la gran guerra, era hora de lugar contra el peor enemigo que ha tenido la humanidad— Herschel bebió un trago de ron—, el comunismo.

Claro que cualquier empresario capitalista estaría en contra del movimiento rojo de Lenin. Básicamente el comunismo se basaba en que todos debían ganar igual, seas un conserje o un presidente, sí, claro que es estúpido, por algo la unión soviética no duro.

—Yo era un simple pordiosero que apenas termino la secundaria, como era imposible que yo entraría una universidad o conseguiría un buen empleo, me enliste en el ejército, ahí conocí a un vago más grande que yo, Edgard Hamilton Blackwood, hijo de un pobre campesino de Dakota del Norte.

—… —Lori había escuchado esta historia miles de veces, pero siempre seguía igual de atractiva, le parecía interesante o como dijo antes quería caerle bien a su jefe.

—Cuando retiramos a Japón de Corea, ambos bandos las querían, América y los Soviéticos, como ninguno iba a ceder terreno, paso lo mismo que ocurrió en Alemania, la dividimos, Corea del Norte para la unión soviética, y Corea del sur para los capitalistas— Howard se había terminado su ron… En menos de diez minutos… El viejo tenía problemas. Lori volvió a tomar el vaso junto con el portavaso y volvió al carro de licores para volver a rellenar la bebida, esa era su trabajo, era una asistente, y una muy bien pagada.

—China quería probar que también era una potencia mundial como Estados Unidos, así que le dieron armas, municiones y soldados a Corea del Norte, y lo convenció de que recuperara lo que era suyo, y que lo "libertara" de las garras del demonio del progreso capitalista. Querían probar que también podían ser una nación liberadora de naciones.

—Por favor— Dijo Lori con una carcajada terminando de preparar la codiciada bebida de Howard.

—Al parecer los comunistas creían que las personas odian el dinero y las cosas bonitas— Hablo Howard.

—No saben lo que quieren hasta que se los das.

—O hasta que se los quitas, los surcoreanos aprendieron que es mejor que te den dinero y compres lo que quieras, a que ten den muy poco dinero y que te digan que puedes o no comprar.

—No iban a dejar que los invadieran—Intervino Lori entregándole a Howard su trago y volviéndose a sentar

—Y Estados Unidos no iba a perder un aliado estratégico, Japón estaba con nosotros, pero esos amarillos eran un grupo de islotes, pero Sur Corea… Estaba en el suelo del continente asiático, ya sabes, por si necesitásemos planear una invasión preventiva a un grupo de cosacos y eslavos de Siberia— Howard le guiño el ojo a Lori.

Lo más inapropiadamente cercano que ha estado Herschel Howard de Lori Loud, fue una vez en una junta de agosto cuando este para quedar bien con sus colegas veteranos le dio a Lori una palmada en… Bueno, solo digamos que ese día Lori se compró una costosa camioneta último modelo recién salido del concesionario.

—Si señor…— Dijo Lori no perdiendo su sonrisa de cerámica.

—Me asignaron al 132° Pelotón de reconocimiento, 52° Regimiento de infantería, de la 104° División Aerotransportada al mando del General Robert Macintosh, sabes lo que dicen de los viejos soldados bebedor, fumador de puros y mujeriego.

— ¿Un senador?… ¿Republicano?

—Sí, exacto, ese era Robert Macintosh, según decían "El nuevo Patton", mejor amigo de Douglas MacArthur.

De alguna forma… que ni el destino pudiera explicar… Lori sentía que no era la primera rubia en tener una conversación similar a esta.

— ¿Y…?

—Cuando nos asignaron a Edgard y a mí en la ofensiva del 53, sabíamos que esos norcoreanos no iban a retroceder, ni nosotros tampoco— Howard bebió un poco de su ron —Lo más probables es que esos bastardos hubieran hecho que nosotros muriéramos por nuestro país antes de que hiciéramos que muriesen por el suyo.

— ¿Y no lo hicieron? — Dijo Lori con una irónica sonrisa.

—Jajá vaya boca… Casi, recuerdo que nos enviaron a realizar una misión suicida, Edgard, yo y otros cien soldados, teníamos que avanzar doscientos kilómetros hasta Pyongyang, para crear un ataque distractor, algo como lo que hizo Patton en la segunda guerra mundial para pretender que atacamos la capital, y que los nuestros puedan avanzar a través de la recién establecida Zona desmilitarizada, ¿Y a quien crees que se le ocurrió tan brillante plan?

—Macintosh— Dijo Lori.

—Sí, ese hijo bastardo hijo de perra se quedó en su tienda de campaña comiendo Güi coreano con chocolate caliente mientras nosotros cruzamos media corea comunista, literalmente.

— ¿No dijeron nada? — Lori siempre hacia la misma pregunta.

—Que podíamos decir, él era un general, nosotros unos bastardos— Bebió otro trago de ron, había veces en las que Lori pensaba que el sujeto era un gran barril de madera, iguales a los que usaban los españoles para llevar licor a Cuba a mediados de 1700 —, si desobedecíamos sus órdenes, iríamos aparar a la cárcel… Aunque ya estábamos en el infierno.

—Y que hicieron…— Esta era la parte a la que Lori siempre prestaba atención, porque era su más fascinante desenlace.

—No hicimos nada Lori… MacArthur se enteró de esa ridiculez de plan, y lo cancelo, después envió a Macintosh a la retaguardia, su siguiente tarea era dirigir los embarques que llegaban al puerto de Inchon, claro, bajo el mando del Almirante Nimitz, lo que ocurrió con el anterior le ocurrió al segundo Patton Lori.

—La locura y el acto temerás, tienen límites— Dijo Lori.

Ella había pasado por una universidad de primer nivel, claro que conocería un poco la historia militar de su propio país, por lo que sabía que, aunque el General Patton fue admirado por sus subordinados y soldados aliados fue más que aborrecido por los altos mandos por "Ser un lunático y pretencioso insubordino militar que llegaba a desobedecer las órdenes de Truman y demás políticos sin duda alguna". Ya le habían advertido… Y el mismo lo sabía, que una vez acabada la gran guerra, jamás volvería a estar en un campo de batalla, los políticos no lo permitirían.

El General George Patton sufrió un accidente automovilista cuando iba de regreso a Estados Unidos de Alemania.

Falleció el 21 de diciembre de 1945. Un día como mañana.

 **Mueres siendo un héroe o… Vives lo suficiente para ser un fracasado.**

— ¿Y ustedes como se sintieron? — Pregunto Lori.

—… —Howard giro su silla en dirección a la ventana, para poder observar los demás rascacielos de Chicago, le gustaba esa vista, " **Dejen Hacer, Dejen Pasar** , no pueden detener el progreso", este era el pensamiento del magnate capitalista, apuesto que hace un par de hace un muchos años atrás jamás hubiera podido permitirse ni la pluma que se encuentra sobre el escritorio. Alguien como Macintosh que venía de una ancestral familia de soldados de clase alta, que estudio en West Point, y que fue elogiado por su muy rápido acenso haya caído tan bajo. Mientras más alto subes, más duele la caída.

El General Robert Macintosh murió el 08 de agosto de 1963, después de ser retirado con su pensión… Se quitó la vida en su habitación en su casa, con su revolver personal que le había regalado su esposa, quien la abandono después de su baja al volverse un alcohólico, ninguno sus seis hijos —Solo dos de su matrimonio—… Asistió a su funeral.

A este solo asistieron diez personas incluyendo su rabino personal, ya que Macintosh quien durante toda su vida había sido judío secretamente, ni el propio MacArthur lo sabía. Entre ellos, estaban Blackwood y Howard, quienes habían juntado dinero de un trabajo empacando latas de atún en una distribuidora local para pagar el funeral, MacArthur quien tenía un salario de 300.000 al año, no dio ni las monedas para el barquero.

Sus hijos no asistieron, su exesposa no quería nada que ver con "Ese ebrio enfermo"

—Solo llego, dio su cara triste mejor fingida, y se fue— Herschel Howard termino con lo que quedaba de su costosa bebida, que, de hecho, la botella, solo el vidrio de la botella costo más que el funeral del viejo General de División, enterrado en el cementerio comunitario en fosa común —Ni siquiera un cementerio militar—, su epitafio consiste en Robert Jay Macintosh 1901-1963, sin mensaje, sin rango ni distinciones de lo que hizo por su país, sin una divisa memorable, nada.

No era un cuento de hadas con final feliz.

Una historia, solo una historia, que le cuenta un viejo magnate a una hermosa mujer treintañera cuyos años de belleza y de juventud no están muy lejos de finalizar.

—Jamás mate a nadie Lori— hablo Herschel.

—Que…— Lori estaba algo distraída, analizando la triste historia de un héroe de guerra.

—Después de esa misión que cancelaron, Edgard y yo estuvimos cuidando bases una tras otras en la retaguardia, viendo como nuestros hermanos venían mutilados, heridos y hasta orgullosos de haber luchado por su país, pero… No Lori, jamás pude ir al frente, es curioso, un segundo estas a punto de morir y al siguiente… ¿Sabes que dicen?… Esa frase sobre los soldados… Los soldados en combate.

—"Elegante solo después de haber luchado"— Dijo Lori.

—Jajá ¡Exacto!, Entonces… Yo debo haber sido un puerco de soldado.

Herschel había conseguido que Lori, solo esta vez, sentir algo que nunca creería que sentiría por Herschel desde que llego a esta compañía.

Lastima.

—Después del funeral, nosotros fuimos a un bar, a beber la botella más barata del menú, aun no podíamos creer que habíamos gastado casi todo nuestro dinero en el funeral de un viejo que nunca respeto a nadie, ni a su esposa ni a sus hijos… ni a mí— Herschel solo miraba hacia el techo decorado a mano, por un pintor que trajo de Francia, a quien tuvo que pagarle la comida, el hotel de cinco estrellas, el jet privado de idas y vuelta… Y una que otra "Acompañante" —. Una vez hablé con él; me decía cosas como "Bastardo enlistado", "Perro profesional" cosas así, yo supe en ese instante que era un mal nacido, hijo de perra.

 _ **Si te crees superior, bien, pero respeta la inferioridad de los demás.**_

—Mientras bebíamos… Ya ni me acuerdo que botella era… Creo que era Brandy barato… No sé— Herschel giraba las manos y jugaba con sus dedos, se esforzaba por quedar bien frente a Lori, Lori solo le parecía gracioso, bueno, él era un anciano, hasta llegaba a ser adorable e incluso tan soportable como la mayoría de los ancianos, incluso como lo era su propio abuelo —, bueno, mientras bebíamos esa porquería amarga, detrás de nosotros apareció MacArthur… Lo primero que note fue que tenía dos sobres en la mano, ni siquiera vi su rostro, Edgard tampoco, no nos dijo nada, solo nos dio los sobres y se fue. Cada uno tenía nuestros nombres.

— ¿Que había en ellos? — Pregunto Lori.

— ¿Sabes que, por ley federal, no tengo que revelarte el contenido de una carta si no quiero verdad?

Lori cruzo los brazos y lo miro con molestia e hizo un rugido seco con la garganta.

—Jajá Solo bromeo linda— Herschel aclaro su garganta —. En la carta nos llegó algo que jamás creímos que un par de vagos como nosotros obtendríamos. La G.I Bill.

La **G.I Bill** , también conocida como la 44. Era una de las leyes más famosas que diferenciaban las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos con el resto del mundo. La ley consiste en que después de un servicio militar, las fuerzas armadas obtendrán un cuantioso bono monetario para pagar sus estudios universitarios, para que así el veterano pueda llegar a obtener un empleo mejor en el futuro.

 _No se las dan a todos._

Es imposible que incluso una potencia económica como Estados Unidos pueda complacer a todos los veteranos que hay, solo pocos eran elegibles, y sí... Todos los veteranos la querían, o la mayoría, solo piensen, poder estudiar la carrera universitaria que quisieras totalmente gratis. Difícil rechazarla, más aún después de llegar agotado de luchar por el país.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes la obtuvieron?... Sin ofender.

—Na… No te preocupes, la verdad es que no lo sé, tal vez fue un regalo de MacArthur por haber aguantado a Macintosh durante Corea… Pero en serio, no lo sé. Para poder validarla teníamos que firmarla.

—Lo hicieron obviamente.

—Por un segundo dude, pero Edgard no tardo ni veinte segundos en firmarla, y no tardó en darme el bolígrafo desechable para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, veras…

—[0]—

— _Qué esperas ¡fírmala! — Dijo Edgard Blackwood._

— _No vas esperar ¿Siquiera lo leíste?_

— _Quieres esperar a que MacArthur llegue y nos joda otra vez, no lo ves Hers… Esta es nuestra siguiente misión, y vamos a cumplirla… ¿Esta conmigo cabo?_

— _Gerónimo…_

—[0]—

—El perro de Dakota me convenció, firme la carta, ambos fuimos aceptados en la Universidad de Texas, estudiamos Ingeniería Petrolera, pedimos un préstamo al banco, abrimos más de treinta agujeros en Texas y Nuevo México, unos inversores nos contactaron, y el resto es historia Lori, aquí estoy, no más un vago. Nunca más.

Lori comenzó a aplaudir con una sonrisa.

—Gran historia señor…— El reloj de plata de Lori comenzó a sonar. Ella vio su muñeca —. Señor, ya es hora de buscar a mis hijas.

— ¡Oh! Si claro, salúdame a Lorane y Lila.

—… Es Lira señor.

—Claro, claro, si eso… Lindo nombre se te ha ocurrido, muy… O Lí ginal.

—Si ya se lo de la letra señor, todo el mundo me lo dice.

—Si bueno, Lori… He tenido siete divorcios, como puede imaginar las despedidas no son lo mío así que… Podrías... —Herschel agitaba la mano en señal de retirada.

—Jajá Claro señor, adiós— Lori se levantó de la silla, ya todo estaba preparado para que Herschel navegara su barco sin ayuda.

—Lori…— Herschel miro a Lori directamente a los ojos cuando esta se giró hacia él —, a veces… Las oportunidades no llegan dos veces en la vida.

—… — Lori, Lori solo estaba quieta, tan en calma y callada, hasta melancólica, nunca creyó sentir eso cerca o en frente del viejo magnate republicano.

—Lori… — Herschel levanto su vaso ya vacío, no esperando que Lori lo rellenara, esta vez, ese vidrio templado y moldado en alguna fabrica alemana, significaba algo mas esta vez—, Feliz navidad.

Lori le dio una risa de oreja a oreja con ojos cerrados y procedió a retirarse de la oficina oval de Herschel Howard. Una vez fuera Lori cerro ambas puertas de madera gigante, que servían como entrada ante la presencia del magnate, fue directo a un escritorio que conscientemente construido daba la apariencia de una "L", parecía un escritorio de recepción común y corriente, pero sus tallados africanos lo hacían más costoso que el salario del guardia de seguridad en la entrada del rascacielos petrolero.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Entrando un hombre alto de tez clara cabello negro y… lentes, dentro del edificio, Lori acomodaba las cosas de su escritorio sin sentarse, acomodando los papeles para que estos estuvieran alineados y que entraran sin problema alguno al maletín de cuero.

De repente el hombre puso su mano y afincó sobre el escritorio y se quitó los lentes, dándole a Lori una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hola cariño— Dijo el hombre.

—Eh… ¿Hola? — Lori jamás había visto al hombre en su vida. Recordaría esa pretenciosa presentación, o no, ¿Creen que es el primer hombre que le acerca a Lori? ¡Ja!

—Vengo a ver el al señor Howard— Dijo el hombre levantando una ceja, tal vez dando un inútil esfuerzo en provocar a Lori. Inútil.

—Claro… ¿Me puede dar su nombre?— Dijo Lori sacando su teléfono inteligente para la bitácora de visitas de Howard.

—Banks, Dereck, mucho gusto.

—Claro… Pase adelante… Yo… Ya me retiraba— Lori paso la cuerda del maletín sobre su hombre y procedió a retirarse, hoy tal vez un poco más rápido que de costumbre, no era la primera vez que un hombre desconocido le hablaba… Pero hoy, no sabía qué, pero el hombre le causaba mala espina a Lori; creció con diez hermanos, tiene buenos instintos por naturaleza.

Banks contemplo la vista posterior de Lori mientras se retiraba, volviéndose a colocar sus lentes.

Banks abrió las grandes puertas de madera que Lori había cerrado.

—Hola viejo— Dijo Banks.

Herschel giro su silla de la ventana hacia la entrada de su despacho.

—Pasa adelante… Hijo de perra— Respondió un muy enojado Herschel Howard.

—[0]—

[Centro Hospitalario de John Deck, Providence, Rhode Island, 20 de diciembre, 1:00 pm]

El taxista detuvo el vehículo frente al gran edificio blanco con ventanas enormes, pareciera que Richard Meier tuvo algo que ver con el diseño. En la parte frontal del enorme edificio había una gran cruz roja, definitivamente había llegado al Hospital John Deck, fundado en nombre de un antiguo alcalde de Providence, lo sabía no por la inscripción de piedra en la entrada con las palabras "Bienvenido al Centro Hospitalario de John Deck"; si no porque cierta mujer le había enviado una foto posando frente del edificio con un uniforme de enfermera.

Antes de bajarse del taxi, el conductor lo llamo.

— ¿Si? — Respondió Lincoln, preocupado porque tal vez no dio la cantidad correcto de dinero.

—Gracias por tu servicio— Dijo el taxista notando el uniforme militar de Lincoln.

Era lo mismo para Lincoln cada vez que pisaba suelo americano, recibir la gratitud de sus compatriotas, él y todos los uniformados de las fuerzas armadas eran algo populares en estas fechas, ya que mientras la mayoría está en su casa cortando el pavo bañado en mantequilla, acompañado con hojaldres de queso ricota y un buen vino de los viñedos de carolina del sur, que era la cena de navidad de una típica familia americana… Los soldados se quedaban en las guarniciones, en las costas y fronteras, en las bases de todo el mundo, vigilando las 24/7 cualquiera que fuera una amenaza en contra del "Gran Norte".

No podían irse de sus puestos, apagar las luces y simplemente cerrar con llave un silo de armas de destrucción masiva y decir "Hasta el próximo año cariño". Siempre se puede dormir tranquilo en casa, no solo en Estados Unidos si no en cualquier lugar del mundo… " **Se puede dormir tranquilo en casa porque hay hombres que no lo hacen"**

—No hay problema— Lincoln le sonrió y se bajó aun con una maleta de carga con el mismo patrón de camuflaje que su vestimenta. Por suerte la tela era térmica especial para los soldados, por lo que no era afectado por el blanco de la nieve.

El taxi acelero y siguió su rumbo no especificado por la gran "Capital creativa de Nueva Inglaterra", correcto, Providence, lugar de nacimiento del gran Edgard Allan Poe, y de otros nueve millones de personas, es conocida por ser una ciudad liberal, artística y comunitaria; no al nivel artístico de Nueva York o al nivel progresista de Vermont, pero sin duda la ciudad puede dar batalla en lo que respecta a las mejores del mundo para vivir. Muchas de las mejores universidades de artes dramáticas y artes liberales se encuentran en esta ciudad portuaria. Esta una muy buena localización.

 **No muy lejos de Michigan.**

Tal vez en algún punto, incluso antes de que la dama del puerto y el marinero se conociesen, decidió que su fase nómada… Terminaría en esa ciudad de anclas. El cuándo estaba en Estados Unidos, dormía en lugares asignados en bases militares, ya sea por cuestiones de lesión, capacitación, reentrenamiento, o nuevos cursos para los Seals.

Eran exactamente 58 minutos después de mediodía, Lincoln no fue directamente al hospital, el taxista que lo dejo no era el mismo que tomo frente a la Guardia Nacional. Por supuesto que le dijo el nombre del hospital al primero, pero al pasar por el centro de Providence, una de las ciudades más destacadas de nueva Inglaterra, no pudo evitar ver a varias personas con cajas envueltas en brillantes colores y lazos, lo que le hizo detenerse en ese lugar, y aplicar la regla básica del capitalismo: "Gasta". 

Estaba nervioso, su corazón estaba acelerado, "En serio… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Vas a volar un avión o saltar de uno?" Dijo Lincoln a su compañero de armas… Superior.

Camino mirando fijamente la puerta del hospital, el camino blanco de la nieve no eran un obstáculo para sus botas de suela de caucho, su aliento era espeso, blanco y pesado no por cansancio u hipotermia, si no por temor, a no ser recibido por quien esperaba como lo esperaba.

 _Tal vez esto fue una mala idea._

No se molestó en llamar, o avisar, o siquiera un correo, nadie de sus cercanos sabia siquiera que estaba en suelo americano, ni su más cercana amiga. Lincoln se sentía un poco culpable, por ver a la enfermera como un boleto de lotería, algo como una pelota de béisbol, "Otro intento más" o "Esta vez sí", esos pensamientos provenían de su conciencia o algo así. Aunque terminaron bien, ningún hombre se siente orgulloso de terminar con varias mujeres, o de que sus relaciones no funcionen.

¿Sera su mecanismo de defensa?

Por miedo a salir herido… De nuevo.

Digamos que sus otras parejas viven de lo más tranquilo de sus vidas.

Ronnie Anne, ahora su cuñada; si hubieran seguido juntos, hubiera sido algo raro, salir con la hermana de tu hermano —Cuñado—, sería como salir con tu hermana…

En el momento en el que Lincoln pensaba en ella, sus sentimientos eran extraños, no sentía nada, no recordaba las veces en que fueron juntos a comer helado para que ella se bebiera el vaso de Lincoln, patinar al parque para ella siempre ganara las carreras… Y dolorosas embestidas que ella direccionaba a Lincoln, las veces en que fueron a una cita a comer hamburguesas, lo hacían cada semana, y Lincoln esperaba la siguiente para hacer lo mismo.

Y lo mismo…

Y lo mismo.

En algún punto todo se volvió borroso, dejo de ser rosa para ambos, en algún punto Ronnie Anne pasaba mucho tiempo con Lincoln… O más bien, era Lincoln quien pasaba mucho tiempo con Ronnie Anne.

La ruda y rancia por fuera, logro ser domada, y ablandarla por dentro… Demasiado.

Solo que Lincoln nunca lo supo.

 **No conscientemente.**

Pero la chica, ahora blanda, tanto que ella misma se consideró débil, como para poder soportar a Lincoln. Día y noche. Fue demasiada presión, la tubería soporto demasiado tiempo antes de volverse en cuenta regresiva.

Pero Ronnie Anne… Lo soporto, aún quedaba algo de dureza por dentro, lo soporto.

Lo soporto…

Lo soporto.

¡Ella Lo hizo!

¡LO SOPORTO!

Mucho. Más bien demasiado.

Pero ella también lo sabía, sus hermanas lo sabían, su padre lo sabía, la madre de Lincoln lo sabía… Hasta Bobby lo sabía.

Posiblemente… hasta Lincoln lo sabía. Pero tal vez sus defensas mentales, quienes creían que lo protegían, le dieron el don de la ignorancia y la ceguera demasiado tiempo… Demasiado.

Lincoln se volvió de esa manera…

…

Por Clyde.

—[0]—

Lincoln llego justo a tiempo para ver como una ambulancia, estaba siendo descargada. Un hombre, con mucha sustancia roja estaba siendo ayudado por dos paramédicos, del hospital, salieron dos enfermeras con uniforme negro, ayudando a los paramédicos a bajar la camilla. En una ciudad como Providence, de seguro ha de haber sido un accidente en automóvil, o alguna quemadura, pero tenía que ser un accidente.

Lincoln se había hecho la idea de que Providence, o toda Rhode Island en general, era "Segura", si recién escapaba de todo el caos del medio oriente no quería vivir en una ciudad precisamente como… Detroit. Nueva York, No… muy ajetreado y es un nido de ratas, Washington, es más ajetreado y también es un nido de ratas, Miami, demasiado soleado y su salario no alcanza, Los Ángeles, no, no en California… Cerca de Lindsey. Houston, Austin, San Antonio, Little Rock, ninguna ciudad mostraba lo que Lincoln quería. Cansado de buscar en el sur, decidió que buscaría en el norte, en Nueva Inglaterra. Fue coincidencia que conociera a Chloe, y que mejor que Providence. Una ciudad segura.

Pero…

¿Por qué no en Michigan?

O más aun, ¿Por qué no en Royal Woods?

Por la misma razón que sus hermanas tampoco Vivian allí. Después de mucho tiempo, todos anhelaban la libertad y el espacio, incluso los señores Loud. ¿Quieres dar un paso hacia atrás?

Mientras sus pensamientos de la metrópolis perfecta invadían su cabeza, fueron ampliamente desplazados por la horrenda vista que captaban sus ojos.

El herido no era más que un uniformado azul.

 _No es cierto_

El herido era un policía.

 _ **La guerra no solo está en el extranjero.**_

— ¡Bájenlo rápido!, ¡Se desangra! — Hablaba uno de los paramédicos mientras el otro lo jalaba hacia debajo de la ambulancia.

— ¡Tráiganlo rápido! — Hablo una enfermera que salía del hospital.

Lincoln solo se quedó quieto viendo esa horrible situación, era lo mejor, más personas podría interrumpir el trabajo, esa era la única razón por la que no se acercó. Eso y, ¿Para qué?, él no era paramédico, solo habría entorpecido a los profesionales.

Hace mucho tiempo aprendió que no siempre puede resolver los problemas de los demás, a veces tiene que dejar que cada uno libre sus propias batallas. Respeta la toma de decisiones de los demás, respeta sus ideas, respeta el protocolo de herma…

Una vez que el hombre fue llevado a dentro y completamente seguro de que no tropezase con ellos, Lincoln procedió a entrar al hospital. Pero, ahora… Que extraño.

Ya no se sentía con nervios ni temor.

¡Después de ver a ese buen hombre desangrarse y ver que otros lo ayudaban lo alivio!, ¡Debía ser una broma!

Pero Lincoln lo ignoro. No quería pensar que ahora la muerta y la sangre era su estilo de vida. Aunque claro, ya había visto varios de los suyos morir. Eran muchos.

Las cifras oficiales de bajas en combate dadas por el ejército, eran… Distorsionadas. Con temor a la opinión pública decidieron que si pudieran "Camuflar" a algunos resultados al público seria grandioso. Las bajas reales, sin embargo, eran dadas al congreso, y ni los senadores ni representantes hablaban, es política.

Lincoln en algún punto al inicio de su carrera firmo un documento de que decía que: si llegase a fallecer en combate (K.I.A.) su familia recibiera la noticia de que falleció en un accidente de entrenamiento, es más, el mismo podía especificar como falleció, en un accidente de artillería, explosión accidental de una granada, o hasta picadura por un escorpión, había un motón de opciones tan bizarras que era increíble pensar que se tomó su tiempo para pensar en cada una de ellas.

Lincoln escribió: _Sorpréndanme._

Lamentablemente el hombre policía fue llevado a una habitación de urgencia con cortinas cerradas por lo que no sabría si se salvaría o no, ¿Pero que le importaba?, ni lo conocía.

Lincoln se acercó a la barra de recepción, donde varias enfermeras contestaban llamadas. Se acercó a una.

—Disculpe…— Dijo Lincoln a una enfermera, en su uniforme estaba el nombre de Samantha. La enfermera ni siquiera lo miro. Estaba ocupada revisando unas cosas en su computadora.

—Eh ¿Buenas?... — Una enfermera de la misma barra, pero atrás de Samantha vio por un segundo al cliente molesto y después… ella se quedó boquiabierta.

La enfermera que tenía un broche puesto que decía Victori, no Victoria, "Victori" —Seguro fue algún error de grabado—, vio a un joven, de cabello corto y color plata, encantadores ojos azules, alto, de amplio pecho tonificado y ese… Traje de camuflaje escorpión que resultaba tan… Atractivo.

Otra enfermara también atrás de Samantha y cuyo nombre era "Fany" volteo un momento a la dirección de Lincoln y… También quedo hipnotizada, parapléjica, que, afortunada de estar en un hospital, había una sustancia viscosa que empezaba a emanar de sus bocas, si no la cerraban serian como niñas en una dulcería —Literalmente —.

Lincoln vio a las dos enfermeras con cara bobalicona, creyendo que al fin lo iban a atender.

—Ah, disculpen, ¿Saben dónde?… Puedo… — Pero Lincoln noto que las enfermeras no les prestaban atención, a pesar de que lo miraban fijamente.

—Eh… ¿Hola? — Estaba empezando asustarse un poco. Solo por si acaso giro su cabeza hacia atrás para tal vez ver si había un flautista alemán detrás de él. Pero no, no había nada más que algunos pacientes y doctores en la sala de espera. Él no sabía porque las enfermeras estaban así.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y la enfermera Samantha lo contesto.

— ¿Diga?, si, si llegaron los documentos doctor, en momento se los envió— La enfermera que tenía unos documentos en su escritorio los alineo y busco una engrapadora, la cual no conseguía. Todo sin siquiera voltear a ver a Lincoln.

—Chicas, saben dónde está…— Pero cuando ella volteo en dirección a las enfermeras noto sus caras de estúpidas, ¿Cómo no notarlo?

Entonces Samantha giro su cabeza para encontrar la fuente del problema y también cayó en la trampa del incubo. Dejo caer los papeles siendo esparcidos en todo el piso, y al igual que sus compañeras que embobada por el hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos. Lincoln agito la mano frente a Samantha, tratado de sacarla de su trance. Era extraño que actuaran así, y aún más extraño que nadie del personal del hospital presente lo haya notado.

De pronto su esperanza interna fue reactivada, vio a un doctor que se acercaba a la barra de recepción, este ni siquiera miraba hacia delante, estaba ocupado escribiendo algo en su tabla electrónica, esa tableta tenía una luz brillante en la parte posterior, una luz en forma de cierta fruta mordiscada.

—Oiga, disculpe… Eh ¿Doctor? — El hombre de bata blanca dejo de ver su lumínico aparato para ver a Lincoln. Las enfermeras, aun sin decir nada, giraron su cabeza en dirección a Lincoln.

—Sí, ¿Puedo ayudarlo? — Dijo el doctor a Lincoln. Se veía bastante joven, algo bajo de estatura, café y ojos negros, tenía unas ojeras muy notables, tanto que cualquier a doce metros las vería antes que su rostro.

—Si yo eh…— Lincoln cuando entro al hospital estaba nervioso, tenía la esperanza de que justo cuando entrara vería a ya saben quién, las probabilidades eran pocas, incluso sabiendo que ella tenía turnos de recepcionista. Ahora parecía un bobo que titubeaba.

—Señor… ¿Sufrió un accidente?— El doctor puso su aparato sobre la recepción y de su bolsillo saco un linterna la cual acerco al ojo izquierdo de Lincoln.

—No señor, vera… Es… Es una larga historia— Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Tengo tiempo— Dijo de brazos cruzados el doctor, quien al graduarse de la universidad hizo un juramento de ayudar a todas las personas humanas sin importa que… Siempre y cuando tuvieran seguro médico entre líneas claro está.

—Pues…

—[0]—

—Y básicamente es todo doctor— Dijo Lincoln.

El doctor estaba con la mandíbula hasta los talones. De pronto otro hombre con bata blanca se acercó a ellos. Uno con unos grandes lentes de marcos gruesos.

—Steve, ¿Dime que necesitas? — Pregunto el hombre de gruesos marcos al doctor.

—James… Él es el Teniente Lincoln… Teniente, es el Dr. James Bull jefe del departamento de psiquiatría— Dijo Steve.

— ¡Oh! No, doctor es un malentendido— Dijo Lincoln conteniendo las risas, dicha risa lo hacía parecer bastante sospechoso—, yo no estoy loco— Usualmente solo los locos tiene que decir esas palabras, como un criminal dice "¡Soy Inocente!"

—Usualmente soy yo el que decide eso teniente— Dijo el Dr. James. ¿Por qué será que todos los psicólogos usan el sarcasmo?, ¿Será que el todo poderoso les da el dan antes de nacer?, ¿O simplemente lo adquieren leyendo "Frases Sarcásticas" en Jattpad?

—Teniente… ¿Por qué no le cuenta al doctor lo que me dijo a mí? — El doctor Steve no quitaba los ojos sobre Lincoln, como si estuviera preparado para correr por si intentara escapar.

—Cuénteme teniente— Dijo el Dr. James.

—No, vera, solo le decía que vengo por una mujer que conocí en Afganistán hace dos meses, y que le pedí que vinera conmigo a Míchigan para la cena del navidad, porque algunas de mis diez hermanas llevaran a alguien y no quiero parecer que soy un tipo que evita las relaciones, porque no soy eso, además de probarles que puedo conservar una novia más de un mes desde que la chica con la que salía en secundaria terminara conmigo… ¡En realidad los dos lo decidimos!, pero algunas de mis entrometidas diez hermanas creen en verdad que ella termino y que fue todo mi culpa, ¡Pueden creerlo! — Lincoln empezó a reírse como lunático.

El doctor James estaba empezando a ver qué era lo que le pasaba a Steve… Ya lo dedujo.

—Además, seguir esa relación seria muy extraño, ¿Saben?, ella era la hermana menor del novio de mi hermana mayor, hoy en día ellos están casados, ¿Saben?, es decir, que seriamos, ¿Cuñados con beneficio?— Lincoln comenzó a reírse… Desquiciadamente, una sensación de llamar a los gorilas del psiquiatra, de esos que se encargan de sostener a los pacientes mientras son sedados entro en la mente del doctor James, era increíble que las enfermeras en el mostrador lo seguían viendo casi babeando —. Pero como sea solo vengo decirles que vengo a buscar a Chloe.

— ¿Chloe?… ¿Chloe Brüne? — Pregunto James.

— ¿No hay una enfermera con ese nombre en pediatría? —Pregunto Steve.

—Oh si, la señorita Brunner— Exclamo James —, es que la que derramo café sobre ti en su primer día.

—Ah sí, es la que se desmayó cuando asistía en su primer parto— Dijo Steve.

—Y la que se le cayó el recién nacido en el segundo— Dijo James.

— ¡Si! ¡Eso suena como ella! — dijo Lincoln, creyendo que por fin los doctores lo habían entendido.

— ¿Podría repetirme, teniente, donde se conocieron? — Pregunto James.

— ¡En Afganistán! — Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero dicha sonrisa solo alertaba al doctor James.

— ¿La señorita Brüne?… ¿Estuvo en Afganistán? —Pregunto James desconcertado por… lo improbable que fuera cierto esa respuesta.

—… ¡Oh! ¡No!, ¡No es lo cree!, ¡Ella no…! ¡Ja…! ¡Ella no era militar! ¡Ella era de ayuda humanitaria!

—Es justamente eso… Lo que creía, "Teniente" — Lincoln noto que el doctor James recalco su título oficial, ahora sabía cuál era el problema, era un chico listo como diría el Capitán Thor.

—… ¿Insinúa algo doctor? — Lincoln borro la encantadora sonrisa de dientes partidos de su rostro y la cambio por una seria mirada de lobo.

— ¿Yo?, no insinuó nada, pero… ¿Está usted teniente, familiarizado con el término "TEPT"? — Dijo James.

Ahora sí que Lincoln ya no le parecía nada gracioso el sujeto.

— ¿Sabe qué?... Yo mismo buscare a Chloe…— Lincoln flanqueo a los doctores, pero el doctor James puso una mano en su hombro.

Lincoln lo miro de manera, que podría hacer temblar hasta el mismo Lucky Luciano.

—Temo teniente… que esa área solo está disponible para personal del hospital… Doctores… o pacientes— Dijo James. Steve solo lo observaba de manera seria.

Lincoln lo vio y asintió varias veces como si fuera una especia de tic nervoso.

—Dr. Bull… Quíteme su mano de encima… O yo lo hare— El Dr. James Bull le hizo caso a Lincoln, no por su seguridad personal, sino porque era psiquiatría, un doctor especializado en atender a sus pacientes llevándole la corriente… O contra ella. Había hecho esto por mucho tiempo, no tanto para ser recocido como el siguiente Wilhelm Wundt, pero si más tiempo en este campo que lo que llevaba Lincoln en la marina.

—Entonces… Adelante— Dijo el Doctor James confiado.

Lincoln aun enojado siguió su camino, pero se detuvo en muy poco tiempo al notar que, la única forma de llegar al área de pediatría era por el segundo nivel, al cual solo se podía acceder de dos maneras, por el ascensor o por las escaleras, dichos elementos articuladores esteban uno junto al otro, y ambos estaban custodiados por dos guardias de seguridad… Armados.

¿Armas en un Hospital?

Pues eran necesarias por si algún hombre con problemas mentales quisiera llevar a cabo ciertos actos ilegales ahí. No permitirían que ninguna masacre se produjera en ese hospital.

Lincoln se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no podría subir por allí, no necesitaba ser un chico listo para notarlo.

—Sin embargo…— Hablo el doctor James —, yo podría darte autorización para entrar, e incluso te llevaría con Chloe pero… —Él se acercó a Lincoln—, primero tendrías que venir conmigo a mi consultorio.

Lincoln lo miro, nada feliz, nada de acuerdo.

Pero… Era un soldado, estaba acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes que no quería obedecer.

— [0] —

Ha solamente un par de metros en ascenso a distancia.

Una vida.

Estaba una vida.

Según "Expertos" es la combinación perfecta entre ciencia y espiritualidad. Aunque seguro que la Dra. Lisa Loud o cualquier otro científico estaría en desacuerdo. Pero si alguien estaba en el total acuerdo, sería la enfermera que sostiene al infante de tres meses.

—Tyler se ve bien— Dijo la enfermera. En cuyo uniforme estaba el nombre de Kief.

—Es un comienzo, decían que porque nació con bajas defensas no sobreviviría pero… ¡Míralo!, ya está empezando a tomar color en las mejillas— Dijo Chloe a su compañera enfermera.

—Indica circulación de sangre, va estar bien— Dijo Kief.

Chloe lo miro mientras Kief lo volvía a colocar en la incubadora. El infante estaba ya grande para tal aparto, pero había nacido con solo siete meses por una emergencia, por lo que sus sistema inmunológico —A pesar de ser casi lo primero que se forma en el feto— no se terminó de desarrollar por completo. Por lo que si Tyler dejaba esa incubadora, sus posibilidades de supervivencia se verán afectadas por el horrible clima frío de la época y las enfermedades y bacterias terrestres.

— ¿Sus padres vendrán hoy? — Pregunto Chloe.

—Sí, pero, hay malas noticias, el doctor no lo dejara irse para las fechas, ni siquiera año nuevo, estera aquí al menos dos meses más.

— ¡Que!, pero entonces…

—Descuida, sus padres pasaran la navidad aquí.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, habrá una pequeña fiesta de navidad para los que estemos de turno— Kief empezó a jugar con el dedo en el cristal dibujando un corazón —. Yo me quedare a cuidar al pequeño Tyler y al resto.

—Oh no, ¿Te negaron el permiso de vacaciones? — Chloe puso una mirada triste de pena, pero no de lastima, ya que sentir lastima por alguien es el peor insulto que le podría hacer. Siente lastima de tu peor enemigo.

—Si… Pero no es para tanto, traeré a Michael aquí, y lo celebraremos juntos, como madre e hijo, estará triste ya que quería ir a ver a sus abuelos en Massachusetts.

—Pero… No es justo, ¡Trabajaste todo el año y a veces turnos dobles!, ¡Deberías darte en huelga!

Kief no puedo evitar dar una risa.

—Por favor… Sabes bien que no puedo… Necesito el dinero… Michael no puede ser igual que el imbécil de su padre.

—Pero… ¡No puedes dejar que los del hospital hagan lo que les dé la gana!

Kief no sabía por qué lo hizo, tal vez era porque justo ese día le habían negado el permiso de descanso y Chloe cometió el mísero error de presionarla con tal mal humor, había hecho lo que podía para guardar las apariencias pero en el fondo, a veces la mejor manera de calmar la ira —Incorrectamente claro está— era buscar un culpable, o señalar a alguno incluso si este no tiene la culpa y desquitarse…

— ¡Oye!, ¡No todos tenemos a una madre rica que nos salva cada vez que hacemos algo mal!, ¡A ti te salvan muchas veces! — Kief inmediatamente se tapó la boca y retrocedió inmediatamente arrepentida por lo que había dicho.

Gracias a Dios que el cristal en forma de domo sobre las incubadoras eran insonorizados, las cuales solo emitan sonidos de cuna programados para calmar el pulso de los niños relajándolos para dormir.

En esa aula de pediatría especializada, había al menos diez incubadoras, ergonométricamente bien colocadas para que los doctores y enfermeras pudieran atender a cada uno de los infantes sin algún tropiezo o descuido. Pero fuera de las incubadoras, el factor de error humano siempre se aplica, como dejo bien claro Chloe cuando comenzó a trabajar en el departamento de pediatría.

El misterio no es porque la contrataron, si no, ¿Porque no la despidieron?

Muchos en el mundo laboral de hoy, son echados por mucho menos qué eso. Pero ya la mayoría en el hospital sabía que no sería muy bien visto despedir a Chloe, ¿Por qué?

Debido a…

—Oye… Escucha… Lo siento… No debí…

— ¡No!... Yo lo siento —Hablo Chloe—, no debí presionarte, ni tengo derecho meterme en tus asuntos… — Chloe se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo rápido, Kief lo correspondió.

—Tal vez… Yo deba quedarme también…

— ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! — Dijo Kief aún más furiosa que cuando Chloe la presiono— ¡Tú esperaste durante meses para ver a Clinton!

—De hecho fue… Solo un mes y… Se llama Lincoln.

—Como sea, te vas a ir, yo me quedare y beberé un poco de champaña por ti, no mucho porque no beberé en frente de mi hijo, te vas ir con el marine…

—Está en la marina…

— ¡Es lo mismo!

 **No, no lo es.**

 **La MARINA no es lo mismo que el CUERPO DE MARINES.**

 **Son dos ramas diferentes, es un error muy común creer que son lo mismo.**

 **Aunque si están dirigidas por el mismo departamento.**

 **La Secretaria de Marina, una división del Departamento de Defensa.**

— **¡** Bueno! ¡No es lo mimo bien! — Dijo Kief.

—… ¿Por qué diste una pausa? — Pregunto Chloe.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Escucha!… Quero que te vallas, veas a tu novio, y quiero que dejes que ese bastardo te meta mano.

— ¡Kief! — Grito Chloe la sangre que circulaba por sus mejillas era impresionante.

— Creo que tienes exceso de glóbulos rojos… — Kief por algún motivo se acercó a ella y levanto los brazos horizontalmente.

— ¿Qué haces? — Dijo Chloe.

— ¿Como que hago?, ¿Este es abrazo de despedida? —Dijo Kief.

—No espera, mi turno aún no termina.

—Está bien, yo te cubro, de todas maneras no hay muchos pacientes y… — Kief puso una sonrisa orgullosa —, le pedí a Maggie que usara sus influencias…

— ¡Maggie! — Grito de repente Chloe.

—Eh, Si…— Kief no entendía por qué esa reacción tan implosiva.

— ¡No!, ¡No es nada de eso!, ¡Maggie! — Chloe volvió a gritar —, ¡Si no me termina de contra la historia no poder dormir en las noches!

Chloe abrazo fuertemente a kief, esta no vio venir el abrazo inoportuno y casi se queda sin oxígeno, su dolor de espalda se había curado, y que bueno que el hospital deba seguro a sus empleados, ya que tendría que revisar sus costillas por cierto crujido que llamo su atención.

— ¡Adiós Maggie! ¡Ten feliz navidad y dale un abrazo a Michael de mi parte, le daré su regalo en enero! — Chloe se fue corriendo abandonado rápidamente la sala.

—Adiós… Qué bueno que esa chica no tiene mucho pecho, así puede correr tan rápido— Dijo Kief para sí misma terminando de vengarse de Chloe —… Oye espera un segundo… ¡Yo soy Kief, Perra!

—[0]—

Chloe corría por los blancos pasillos, aunque las pequeñas luces amarillas le daban color a las paredes, a Chloe desde hace mucho tiempo le parece algo enfermizo.

 _Maldito seas… Maldito genio de Richard Meier_

Sin embargo se los sabía de memoria, por lo tanto encontraría perfectamente el aula de descanso del departamento de pediatría, a la cual había llegado —En poco tiempo—, donde vio Maggie sentada comiendo un emparedado. Tal vez en hambre en su sistema le hizo preguntarse de que era el emparedado.

—Maggie…— Esta aun mordiendo se giró y vio a Chloe.

—Oh… Hola…— esta mordisqueaba el emparedado, Chloe se sentó en la silla de frente —… ¿Quieres? — Le dijo Maggie ofreciéndole la hora mitad del emparedado.

—… Si— Dijo Maggie sin titubear, no tardo ni dos segundos en dar el primer mordisco

—Entonces… ¿Hoy llega tu Kennedy?, ¿No es así Jacqueline? — Dijo Maggie.

—Graciosa… Maggie…

— ¿Si? — Maggie hablo con la boca llena.

—Tu esposo… ¿Qué paso?

—Oh… Bueno eso…

—[0]—

— _Entonces… ¿Me esperaras?— Dijo el hombre con camuflaje de desierto_

— _Teníamos un trato ¿No?, vuelve con vida y lo pensare… No soy ninguna dama en el puerto._

— _Es un trato… Si no me esperas… Yo si lo hare…_

— _¿Practicaste eso toda la noche?_

—… _Tal vez_

 _El en ese instante se alejó aun sonriéndole a los labios cerrados. Estaba a punto de subirse en el Humvee cuando…_

— _¡Oye! — Él se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa de esperanza —. Te salió bien._

—[0]—

—Y el resto fue historia, aun no puedo creer que esas palabra bastaran para… Atraerme, no te diré que me conquistaron, porque fueron unas míseras palabras en sí, si no que me llamaron la atención…

—… —Chloe estaba sin habla y boca abierta.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? — Maggie sonreía mientras mordía su emparedado. Chloe no podía ni dar otro mordisco.

—Es… Todo— Pregunto ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Dijo Maggie

— ¿¡Es todo!? ¡Ayer no dormí en todo la noche pensando en que te hizo pensar en quedarte con el!, y solo fue "Hola nena quieres dar un paseo" — Chloe no podía creerlo, para nada que no.

— Chloe, las relaciones no siempre inician o son complicadas, no siempre hay una madrastra cruel y un medio hermano malvado de por medio, eso es algo que se aprende en la vida, cada uno, terminando y rompiendo, esperando al alma gemela que estará contigo hasta que harten el uno al otro.

—… Sera… Hasta siempre el uno al otro.

—Esa es otra cosa que se aprende en la vida, no siempre se puede ser feliz, ¿Por qué quedarte con alguien quien no te hace feliz?, solo porque es lo correcto en la sociedad, por dios.

— ¿Entonces qué?, debo estar con Lincoln hasta que me aburra y lo deje.

Maggie se ahogó de las risas y tuvo que beber un vaso de agua para no atragantarse con el pedazo de trigo molido.

—Ese es el problema que muchas mujeres no entienden, creen que solo es el hombre el que debe intentarlo.

—Que no tienes nada de feminismo en tus venas.

—Chloe, el feminismo solo funciona en teoría… el comunismo funciona… en teoría.

—Pero en serio, que algún día me voy aburrir de Lincoln y ¿Que va a pasar?, lo dejare y buscare a alguien más joven, ¡No sería justo!

—… Yo dije exactamente lo mismo de mi esposo, o más bien le dije exactamente lo mismo… "Algún día me aburriré de ti y te dejare, te lo digo ahora ara que no llores después".

—…

—Me dijo "trato", y veintitrés años después… Tengo que llegar a casa todas las noches para hacerle la cena a ese infeliz.

—Pero si…

—Chloe, recuérdame, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Chloe se cruzó de brazos y la miro molesta.

—Te diré lo mismo que le digo a los cadeneros… Los suficientes.

—Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en esta relación?

—… — Chloe movió los ojosa los lados, como si empezara a dudar de su respuesta —… Meses…

Maggie la miro rodando los ojos y la mitro fijamente con una ceja adelantada.

—… Un mes…— Chloe aflojo los hombros.

—Bien, y ¿Cuánto tiempo tardo en conquistarte? Es decir ¿Cuánto tiempo desde el primer momento en que te hablo hasta que tú accediste una cita en medio del desierto?

—… Un mes— Maggie le dio una mirada interrogativa —… Dos semanas — La seguía viendo —… Una semana… —La miraba, la miraba fijamente — ¡Bien! ¡Tres días!... ¿Que no vas a decir algo?

— ¿Que no me prestaste atención? Conocí a mi esposo en medio día.

—Maggie… Después de veintitrés años, ¿No te aburriste?

—Como te dije antes, no es solo el hombre el que debe intentarlo— Maggie se levantó de su silla —. Antes de irte, ¿Podrías ayudarme con unas cosas?

—…Seguro— Dijo Chloe.

Maggie comenzó a dirigirse a la salida y Chloe no tardo en alcanzarla.

Aunque rápidamente esta volvió a la mesa por el emparedado que le dio Maggie.

—[0]—

Lo que faltaba por terminar el día de hoy era la firma de papeles y sellados por la "Jefa de los técnicos médicos y paramédicos" que era el cargo de Maggie. Lo único que le pidió a Chloe fuera que firmara por ella en algunos papeles, lo que era ilegal por cierto.

— ¿Que esto no es ilegal? — Pregunto Chloe firmando varios papeles de recibos y constancias de pacientes. Ni siquiera tenía que colocar el nombre completo de Maggie, solo una firma de su nombre, incluso su primer nombre hasta una simple "X" bastaba.

—No te preocupes, solo la firma de los doctores son vigiladas y revisadas, y el jefe de investigación de fraudes del consejo de ética es mi amigo, además ¿Crees que ellos van a atacarme?, saben que sería estúpido.

— ¿A si? — Pregunto Chloe algo curiosa.

—Llevo en este hospital quince años, ¿Crees que no he visto cosas que a antiguos doctores que ahora son funcionarios de la junta médica hacer cosas que serían social y políticamente perjudiciales?, uno de estos días te contare lo que hizo la directora del hospital hace dos años.

— ¿Fue algo grave? — Dijo Chloe en voz baja, algo curiosa por descubrir un chisme.

Maggie vio hacia los lados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca.

—Solo te diré que "Hizo algo" con el decano de medicina de John Hopkins y el secretario de salud… Al mismo tiempo.

Chloe se tapó la boca con ambas manos y levanto los hombros en asombro.

— ¡No! — Dijo Chloe.

—Si— Dijo Maggie.

Chloe sabía que Maggie era un verdadera veterana en esto, era temida y respetada en el hospital, y en toda la ciudad también, ya que era la secretaria general del sindicato de enfermeros, enfermeras y paramédicos, todos sean de centros de salud públicos o privados.

—Como sea… Creo que son todos— Dijo Maggie. No es que hubiera muchos documentos tampoco para tardarse tanto, solo eran unos cuantos después de todo —, podrías guardarlos, ahí abajo en el escritorio está bien.

Se podían escuchar unos pasos que se acercaba, era un sonido disparejo, como era improbable —Muy improbable— que hubiera un doctor genio cascarrabias con un bastón, se podía deducir que eran dos personas, quienes se acercaban por la esquina. Y de la esquina salió el Dr. James Bull.

—Oh, Hola Maggie ¿Cómo estás tú? — Pregunto James muy cordialmente, casi con sofisticado acento británico.

—Hola James, todo bien, ¿Te dieron el permiso para navidad?

—Sí, el consejo lo aprobó, dijeron que era para liberar mi carga estrés por ser el nuevo jefe de psiquiatría.

—Bien, vaya suerte.

—No creo en la suerte… Oye Maggie escucha, sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Brunner.

—Se pronuncia Brüne, como Jasón Borne, y si… Un momento por favor— Maggie golpeo la cabeza de Chloe como si estuviera tocando una puerta, esta se levantó, sobándose la cabeza.

—… Si, Dr. Bull ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Pues de hecho sí, me encontré a alguien en recepción que preguntaba específicamente por usted— El Dr. Bull se retiró del campo de visión de Chloe, y esta lo vio.

Ella jamás olvidaría ese rostro, esas facciones, ese cabello. Incluso de perfil ya que este miraba los pasillos, si hubiera prestado atención a la conversación habría visto a esa enfermera instantáneamente, pero solo se limitó a seguir al Dr. Bull.

Pero no tardo en mucho en ver hacia el frente, donde su expresión de sorpresa domino sus poros.

Jamás olvidaría ese delicado rostro, ese cabello, ese uniforme de enfermera que era el mismo que tenía en una foto en el bolsillo.

Chloe estaba pasmada, había abierto tanto la boca que se la tapo con ambas manos, sus ojos no podían ser más fijos. Lincoln ligeramente tenía la boca abierta, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan emocionado, nervioso… y excitado —No en ese sentido—.

—… Hola…— Dijo Chloe nerviosa.

—… Hola…— Dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Sin ningún motivo, james y Maggie miraron sus relojes, tal vez contando el tiempo.

Cuando Chloe vio que Lincoln se acercó rápidamente esta dio un salto sobre el escritorio. Haciendo sorprender y retroceder a Bull y Maggie.

Ellos se abrazaron. Chloe rodeo su cintura y Lincoln puso sus manos en la espalda baja de Chloe.

—Solo le falta el traje de marino blanco— Dijo Bull.

—Y ella la falda larga y el sobrero— Dijo Maggie.

Bull y Maggie volvieron a mirar sus relojes.

Ya si paso un tiempo, ellos se quedaron ahí creyendo que eran los únicos en el lugar, ignorando a Bull o a Maggie, para ellos, no había nadie.

Pero Chloe abrió los ojos después de despertar del momento.

—Lincoln… — Dijo Chloe.

— ¿Si?... —Respondió este.

—Tus manos… Están demasiado abajo… — Dijo aun abrazando a este.

—Oh, lo siento— Lincoln quito sus mano de… Demasiado abajo. Esta aprovecho para cortar la recepción de bienvenida.

Bull y Maggie miraron sus relojes.

—Algo largo…— Dijo Bull.

—Mi esposo solo me abraza así cuando quiera acción… O parrilla, a veces las dos— Dijo Maggie.

—Mi esposa solo lo hace así en mi cumpleaños, en el suyo, su regalo es que no tiene que hacerlo— dijo Bull.

Chloe sintió un olor fuerte que emanaba de Lincoln, era sudor, no del bueno ni del varonil.

— ¿Por qué apestas? — Pregunto está riéndose y tapándose la nariz, pero aun así no se apartó más de él.

—No me he bañado en tres días, y solo como maní en el avión, creí que solo era una creencia popular.

— ¿Que? Eso es todo… Tanto drama, espera, acción y siete capítulos para solo eso, ¿saben lo que mi esposo y yo hicimos? — Criticó Maggie.

— ¡No quiero saberlo! — Dijo Chloe

—Eh… No la conozco señora, pero… Yo tampoco— Dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Señora? — Dijo Maggie.

Ignorando a Maggie, Chloe no podía dejar por un segundo más que Lincoln siguiera con esa terrible peste en su cuerpo, que clase de novi… de pareja sería. Por lo tanto dijo algo arriesgado, algo de lo que una vez dicho no podía retractar, ya que él podría ofenderse.

—Lincoln… D-Deberíamos ir a mí casa— Dudosa por lo que acababa de decir, sus mejillas mostraron un exceso de glóbulos rojos. Y Lincoln lo noto, lo que le parecía tierno, Chloe se parecía mucho a su hermana Lily.

—Directo al punto… Estoy orgullosa de ti Chloe— Dijo Maggie con una pícara sonrisa.

—No es por eso— Chloe estaba roja, tanto como que su cara se parecía al interior de una sandía —Lincoln… ¿Nos vamos?

—Si… No perdamos tiempo, tenemos que salir a Michigan mañana.

—Entonces… Aun… ¿Puedo ir? — Pregunto Chloe tímidamente.

— ¡Claro! ¿¡Por qué no habrías de ir!? — Lincoln estaba tan extrañado como emocionado, ya que ahora podría estar completamente seguro de que no solo Chloe ira, si no que quiere ir.

—Bueno… ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo, ¡Hay que irnos entonces! — Chloe casi saltando rodeo a Lincoln emocionada, igual que una niña, en serio se parecía a Lily.

—Bueno, vámonos— Dijo Lincoln.

En ese instante Chloe fue corriendo a donde Maggie y la abrazo. Despidiéndose de quien ella considera una segunda madre.

—Adiós Maggie, feliz navidad— Maggie correspondió su abrazo y aprovecho la oportunidad para darle una de su más feroces frases de despedida.

—Chloe…— Dijo esta en susurros, tan bajo que ni el Dr. Bull podría escuchar.

— ¿Si?

—Se ve que el marinero tiene muslos de acero… Te va a doler por la mañana— Maggie mostro los dientes… O los colmillos de oreja a oreja.

—T-Te veré en enero— Dijo esta con un sonrojo que llegaba hasta el cuello. Los múltiples lunares que tenía debajo de la oreja eran ahora ojos de toro.

—Feliz navidad Dr. Bull— Dijo Chloe sin abrazarlo, ya que no eran tan íntimos aunque ambos se conocían.

—Feliz navidad señorita… Brüne… Y feliz navidad Lincoln.

Chloe vio a ambos de manera interrogante, una cosa era que lo guiara hasta ella, como un acto de buena fe humanitario, pero otra era que se conocieran, además, el Dr. Bull no uso el título oficial de Lincoln —El rango no es solo un rango, es el título oficial de los soldados exactamente igual al de los políticos, se usa en cuestión de respeto—; si no usase esto títulos es que el Dr. Bull no respetase a Lincoln, su profesión o lo que hace, o el mismo Lincoln le dio permiso de usar su nombre de pila.

Si este era el caso entonces… ¿Lincoln estuvo en una sesión de psiquiatría?

— ¿Eh? — Fue todo lo que salió de la lengua de Chloe, solo para después mirar a Lincoln tanto confundida como intriga. Lincoln le hizo una señal con la mano de que "No era nada"

—… Adiós Dr. Bull— Fue todo lo que dijo risos de marfil.

Lincoln y Chloe caminaron hasta el ascensor. Pero justo antes de llegar, Lincoln desesperadamente volteo hacia atrás, hacia adelante y en círculos como un perro.

—Dejaste tus cosas abajo, están en recepción— Dijo el Dr. Bull, con una sonrisa triunfante. Triunfante de que el que se quedó con la última palabra. Al igual que lo hizo su abuelo en Vietnam, Lincoln acepto la derrota, y lo peor es que no podía haber una revancha, cualquier cosa que dijera como "Gracias", "Que suerte", "Gracias a dios", o incluso una señal de comunicación formal "Adiós", "Hasta luego", o incluso un "Si, si", solo lo harían quedar peor, por lo que siguió su camino cerrando la cremallera de sus pantalones. Chloe lo siguió.

La rubia entro primero al ascensor presionando el botón de planta baja, Lincoln lo presiono como cinco veces esperando que lo último que viera cuando las puertas se cerraran no sería el Dr. Bull. Al que rezaba por no ver alguna otra vez en su vida.

—Ustedes… ¿Hablaron?, ¿Me perdí de algo? — Pregunto con ambas manos en la espalda.

—… No… De nada…

—Bien…

— ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! — Dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Chloe.

—Creo que… Unas enfermeras bastante extrañas en recepción… tienen mis cosas.

— ¿Cabello y ojos oscuros como su alma, y piel blanca y desnutrida como cadáver?

—Yo… No la describiría así.

—Samantha— Dijo con tono oscuro.

—La conoces— No era un pregunta, era una afirmación del que recuerda su descripción y nombre.

—Esto se va poner feo— Chloe por algún motivo se quitó los aretes, que aunque eran dorado brillante podían ser de fantasía.

El salario de enfermera no era muy diferente al de la marina. Y sin embargo él era un Seal, quienes tienen salario —Un poco— superior que a los regulares de la marina. Si las Fuerzas Especiales son… Especiales, eso hace al resto del personal militar activo, "Regulares".

Lincoln tuvo la oportunidad de pensar dos cosas, una que una pelea de chicas no era tan excitante como cree, o creía en sus fantasías, ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de matar el tiempo en Afganistán?, ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de pasar el rato de hombres que estaban alejados de mujeres durante meses?

La otra era que ese debía ser ascensor más lento del mundo.

—Sería más rápido por las escaleras— Comento Lincoln mientras veía como los números de arriba eran cambiados muy lentos, es la primera vez que ve un ascensor así: P-1.9, P-1.8, P-1.7… O los técnicos del ascensor le jugaban una broma o era importado de Cuba.

—Es lento porque hace un tiempo se dañó, el hospital no quería tener que pagar por uno otra vez, así que lo ralentizaron un poco.

—No, no, el día D… Las ametralladoras ralentizaron la invasión, y no te creas eso de la basura barata de Hollywood de que le tomo a Tom Hank un par de minutos tomar Omaha… ¡Fueron cuatro días enteros!

— ¡Páralo ahí vaquero!, dejemos algo muy claro.

—… — Lincoln se sorprendió, ya que ni sus anteriores novias lo interrumpían así.

—Mi padre es militar…

— ¿"Es"?

— ¡Era!... Perdón— Dijo riéndose de manera no sutil y sospechosa —Y se la pasaba varios minutos del día diciéndome referencias militares estadounidenses. ¡No quiero escucharlo de ti!, no voy a salir con mi padre, ¡Que te pasa! —Lincoln se extrañó y levanto los hombros y las manos— No quiero saber qué hacía Patton en el desayuno, que dijo Eisenhower sobre Vietnam, no sé quién es búfalo Bill y no quiero saberlo, ¿Estamos claros?

—… Claro y seguro… Como Robert E. Lee invadiendo México.

Chloe lo miro con ojos de sentencia, Lincoln solo le dio la mirada del "Era broma".

—Ahora… — Dijo está dándole los aretes y él los sostuvo en la mano, eran pesados, pero podían ser de hierro —Hagamos esto.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió junto a un sonido de señal de apertura.

Lincoln no pudo ver cuando Chloe se adelante, pero lo que su podo ver es como esas enfermeras sacaron su ropa de bolsa de viaje, además de otro par de botas… Gracias a dios que no sacaron la parte de abajo, de la bolsa de viaje, en ella no había nada vergonzoso como lencería masculina o una revista subida de tono… si no algo que en serio no quería que vieran.

— ¡Suelta eso perra! —Le grito Chloe a quien sabe cuál de las tres enfermeras.

—[0]—

[Aeropuerto Internacional de South Chicago, Chicago, Illinois, 20 de Diciembre, 3:00 pm]

—Así que… No vendrá con nosotras…

Lori Loud había tenido momentos difíciles en su vida, como las veces en que se atraganto con Coca-Cola para estudiar para un examen en sus últimos días académicos, como que se esforzó para conseguir empleo ya que después de pagar la educación de Luna en el extranjero por adelantado, no tenían dinero para un apartamento, consiguió uno a bajo precio en igual si no es que peor estado que su propia casa. Hasta por un momento pensó, solo por un momento pensó en la oferta asquerosa que le hizo un compañero rico de la universidad.

"Te daré cien mil dólares si te acuestas conmigo ¿Que dices?" ese imbécil pos cuestión de orgullo no podía creer que la había rechazado, así que llego a tales métodos extremos. Lo curioso es que a la semana de esa proposición —Después de haberla rechazado asqueadamente— unos cuatro hombres intentaron atacarla en el parque… Por mala suerte para ellos se metieron con una chica que se enfrentó a diez hermanos todos los días durante dieciocho años de su vida.

Si… Lori Loud había tenido momentos difíciles, y este era uno de ellos, explicándoles a sus dos hijas por que no su padre no vendría a casa de sus abuelos con ellas para navidad.

Al final los dos decidieron pasar navidad en lugares diferentes. Bobby con la familia de su madre en… Costa Rica.

Lori estaba en la fila para comprar los boletos hoy mismo, ya las maletas estaban empacadas, y estaba preparada para lo que ella esperaba como uno de los vuelos más cortos que ha tenido. Claro que la empresa tenía aviones privados para usos de sus más altos valores, Lori ya estaba preparada para tomar alguno de estos, pero ejecutivos "Más altos" que ella ya lo habían reservado, y para demostrar la anti plutocracia de la empresa, ni Herschel pudo darle un avión privado.

—Suerte navideña ha de ser— Dijo la mujer que le entrego los boletos a Lori —. Solo quedaban cuatro… Ahora uno.

—Gracias— Dijo esta, sus hijas eran lo bastante grandes como para no tener la necesidad de tomar de su mano, aunque usualmente lo hacía cundo estaban inquietas, hoy no era el caso. Estaban deprimidas mirando el piso, con rostro de caídos. No les podía decir la verdadera razón… en momentos así de difíciles se preguntaba que hacia su madre frente a situaciones similares.

A Lori le dolía demasiado verlas así, por lo que…

—Niñas— Les llamo calmadamente. Una vez que se sentaron en el área de espera tanto Lori como ellas dejaron sus equipajes sobre las sillas, la mayoría de estas desocupadas, bastante atípico en esta época del año.

Lori de su billetera saco un billete de veinte dólares y se los entrego.

—Tengo una apuesta… Por esa área de allá… — Lori señalo un área totalmente visible a unos veinte metros de donde estaba sentada—, hay una máquina de dulces, les apuesto a que no pueden canjearlo todo en menos de cinco minutos.

—… —Lira miro a Lorane por un segundo.

—… —Lorane hizo lo mismo.

—… —Loria solo las miraba a las dos con una mirada desafiante.

— ¡Hecho! — Lorane rápidamente tomo el billete de las manos de Lori y salió volando, Lira la siguió gritando ¡Espérame!, cosa muy dudosa que Lorane escuchara.

Lori podía estar tranquila en dejar a sus hijas solas por un segundo, ya que los sitios más seguros de todo el país eran los aeropuertos, no se podía salir de esa zona sin probar como entraron, si los de seguridad y aduanas ven que las niñas salen con, un hombre de chaqueta y gorra con lentes, este es detenido ya que no fue con quien estas ingresaron.

Y estas solas tampoco podrían salir de allí.

A los pocos minutos, Lori calculo que tres y tantos, ellas volvieron, con dulces que ni ellas conocían.

— ¿Exactamente cómo lo hicieron? — Pregunto Lori, estando segura de que no lo lograrían ya que ninguna de las dos llegaba tan alto para introducir el billete.

—Subí a "Li" a mis hombros, ellas puso el billete ahí y presionamos botones hasta que el esa cosa de los números llego a cero— Por el modo en que hablaba Lorane no parecía una niña de cuatro años, incluso si era familia de Lisa Loud. Aunque Lori no le prestó atención a esto.

En la banca de al lado, específicamente a unos cuatro asientos a la derecha, se sentó un hombre, algo muy adulto, pero no un anciano, dejo su equipaje y espero a que llegaran sus dos hijas, de edades muy similares —O eso presumían— a las de Lorane y Lira. Esas niñas de cabello castaño claro y oscuro de la más alta a la más baja respectivamente, se sentaron al lado de su padre, o su abuelo, incluso su tutor, cual fuera el caso el hombre que se sentó a leer en Tablet electrónica no parecía ser alguien sospechoso, el cabello amarillo que a la luz natural se tornaba verde daba un aire de tranquilidad. Era seguro que esas niñas estaban bien, sin embargo sus miradas decaídas eran definitivamente de aburrimiento.

A Lori se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Oigan niñas— Amabas le prestaron atención —, creo que tienen demasiados dulces, porque no comparten algunos con esas niñas de ahí— Ambas le hicieron caso y tomaron todos los que podían con las manos y se acercaron a ellas. Amabas castañas sonrieron cuando estas se acercaron y le dijeron a…

— ¿Podemos señor? — pregunto una de las castañas, la del tono más oscuro.

Ambas se levantaron y se acercaron a ellas tomaron los dulces y no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que las cuatro fueran a correr a quien sabe dónde.

— ¡No se alejen! — Gritaron ambos tutores.

El hombre al ver Lori le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. El hombre no parecía sospechoso ni letal de algún modo, pero si daba un aura de masculinidad, tal vez sean los brazos sin afeitar. El hombre se levantó para —Lo más probable— acercarse a Lori, si fuese para ello, a ella no le desagradaría.

Pero estaba más que avergonzada por no notarlo, el hombre levanto una muleta que ocultaba su perfil izquierdo, esta al notarlo casi se asusta y tomo todas sus maletas para acercarse al hombre, con tal de que el hombre no tuviera que levantarse. El hombre se sorprendió y se volvió a sentar.

—Ok, bueno… Gracias— Le sonrió el hombre, que aunque tenía algunos dientes partidos estos eran tan blancos como el marfil y sus encías no parecían tener algún tipo de sensibilidad. La voz del hombre era profunda, pero baja y suave.

—No hay porque— Lori pudo notar que tenía ambas piernas, tal vez eran los pantalones de obrero remachados en los bordes lo que daban la buena apariencia, eso junto con unas grandes botas, tal vez de seguridad, lo que le daban al Lori la sensación de que todo estaba bien.

—… Adelante señorita, los dos sabemos que quiere preguntar— Le dijo el hombre.

—Bueno, sí, pero no quiero ser grosera.

—No, para nada… Si le preocupa algún dolor en mi pierna izquierda le aseguro que no siento algún tipo de dolor.

— ¿En serio?, y ¿por qué la muleta?

—O bueno, de hecho ese es el problema, que no puedo sentir nada en mi pierna— El hombre levanto su pantalón más allá de las altas botas, y Lori se quedó sorprendida, una gran agrupación de barras metálicas estaban donde debiera estar su pierna.

—Oh, ¿Sufrió algún accidente?

—Podría decirse… Oh, lo lamento— De la boca de Lori solo salió un "¿Eh?", ya que no sabía porque el hombre se disculpaba —No nos hemos presentado.

—Soy Lori— Le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, que los frenos metálicos de su infancia se encargaron de moldear.

—… Jules… Jason Jules.

— [0] —

— [0] —

— [0] —

— [0] —

— [0] —

 **Dejenmoslo** **ahí** **por** **ahora, sé que fue tal vez un poco largo, pero quería ir adelantando.**

 **Gracias por sus visualizaciones, y sobre todo gracias por su comentario, el siguiente capítulo no tardara mucho pero tal vez sea igual de largo, acabar en menos de doce capítulos. Este es el escrito más largo que he hecho en mi vida.**

 **¡17.000 k!**

 **Las historias —Como a mí me gusta decirles— "Historias Laterales" SI son algo necesarias en la trama principal. Por fin Chloe y Lincoln están juntos, Maggie tiene razón, pude haberlo hecho mejor tipo Louis y Saíto. Gracias a todos y sobretodo MMUNOCAN, JULEX93, JAMES ANDERSON. GRACIAS… MMUNOCAN por difamar este G*** Historia, (no me gusta usar esa palabra ya que son ustedes quienes deciden eso)**

 **ERRORES PROPIOS:**

— **Dije al comienzo que Lily tenía dieciocho, en realidad tiene 16**

— **Lori SI está embarazada, pero de mes y medio no se nota**

— **Los primeros capítulos las bitácoras —"Carteles" como le llaman ustedes— son confusas, lo note volviendo a leer varios capítulos y comentarios. Supongo que quería hacer una obra retrospectiva tipo "Quántico"**

— **Chloe dijo que llevaban un mes, llevan mes y medio, no es que sea gran detalle pero por si acaso.**

 **Si hay más errores que no coincidan cronológicamente, los comenten por favor.**

 **DETALLES:**

— **Lincoln no tiene ni auto ni casa propia en Estado Unidos. Duerme en lugares asignados en las bases militares. Usualmente le dan los días libres en el extranjero, lo que le da tiempo de pasar algún tiempo con algunas de sus hermanas.**

— **El rango de Lincoln es Teniente de Fragata, En USA se le conoce como Teniente (senior) OF-2.**

— **Si Lincoln tienen 25, eso significa que:**

 **1-Se graduó de secundaria a los 17**

 **2-estuvo 5 años en la academia naval**

 **3-seis meses de periodo de pruebas para piloto (Rechazado)**

 **4-un año en el submarino USS Nebraska**

 **5-lleva 3 años y medio en los Seals.**

— **Si Chloe tiene 22:**

 **1-se graduó a los 17 de secundaria**

 **2-el curso de enfermería toma tres años**

 **3-dos años en ayuda humanitaria**

 **Por ahora es todo, no creas que te olvido solo porque no te menciono, tu, si TÚ, que lees esto, pienso en cada seguidor, en cada comentario y en cada visualización. Te aprecio por tomarte el tiempo, es lindo saber que algo que escribes entretiene al alguien durante un rato.**

 **#YohicemiparteahoraquemmunocanactualizelasaventurasdeLilyLoud**


End file.
